Lejos de él
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: ¿No se suponía que me querías lejos de él?...Te quiero lejos de él y de cualquier otro sujeto. YuushixHiyoshixGakuto
1. Lejos de él

**¡Año nuevo, pareja nueva! Sip, por fin regreso con el primer fic del año ( y espero que no sea el último) y como lo dije en el último publicado, llego con una pareja totalmente nueva en mi repertorio XD.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo: ¬¬ y me quede esperando a que los reyes magos fueran los encargados de traerme MIS derechos de autor de Hiyoshi XDDDD**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

-Quiero tenerte a mi lado todas las noches, tenerte entre mis brazos y poseerte hasta el amanecer. Deseo sentir tu nívea piel rozando con la mía y sentir como tu inocencia y hermosura me hacen sentir el nirvana terrenal. Te amo mi cereza hermosa.

-Yuushi…-sus mejillas enrojecieron ante la mirada seductora del otro y el asombro le lleno cuando le sintió acariciar su mejilla tiernamente- Yuushi…yo…

-Te amo, Gakuto.- algo nervioso noto como el de gafas acercaba su rostro con intención de sellar sus palabras en un roce de sus labios. Trago saliva sin dejar de contemplar esa mirada azulina que le regresaba la vista.

-Yuushi…

-Oigan…estoy aquí, ¿lo recuerdan?

Ambos chicos parpadearon, desviaron la vista al otro lado de la mesa donde un castaño les miraba con fastidio. Gakuto se alejo aprisa del otro y rió nervioso mientras Oshitari se acomodaba las gafas y sonreía de manera burlona al castaño que, se notaba, deseaba matarle.

-Anda, Hiyoshi, solo estábamos jugando. ¿Creías que realmente iba a besar a tu _novio_?- el menor chasco la lengua ante el tonillo burlesco empleado por el tensai. Si no le había saltado encima a ese don Juan era meramente por el hecho de que Gakuto lo mataría si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a su queridísimo amigo, además no sería digno de su persona montarse semejante escena.

Soltó un suspiro y se hundió en el asiento, toda esa idea de pasar la tarde los tres juntos en esa fuente de sodas que tanto gustaba al acróbata había sido la peor idea nunca sugerida por el chico y lo peor de su situación era que había aceptado la indecorosa proposición ante la terrorífica idea de dejar al mas bajo a merced de ese…Oshitari.

Se cruzo de brazos sintiendo como un cuadro de jaqueca comenzaba a aquejarle, mientras el pelicereza reía y se disculpaba nervioso.

-No te sulfures, sabes que Yuushi y yo solo somos amigos. ¿Verdad?- el moreno asintió mientras cogía su olvidad taza de café. Hiyoshi rodó los ojos y tuvo que asentir ligeramente para que el acróbata supiera que todo estaba perdonado.- ¡Genial! Y para compensarte y agradecer tu comprensión te comprare una copa de helado tamaño jumbo.

-¿Por qué no dices simplemente que quieres una copa de helado y a mi me recompensas con un beso?

Sonrió satisfecho cuando noto como Oshitari luchaba por no escupir la bebida, Mukahi parpadeo un par de veces asombrado por las palabras del castaño sin embargo sonrió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se inclinaba por sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar los labios del chico del enbu tenis.

Oshitari entrecerró los ojos, llevo la taza de café hasta sus labios y dio pequeños sorbos sin dejar de ver con algo de molestia dicha escena; relajo el semblante cuando el pelicereza se giro a mirarle y se excuso para ir en busca de su dichosa copa de helado tamaño jumbo.

Ambos pusieron su mejor cara mientras le veían alejarse y una vez la presencia del acróbata estuvo lejos de sus miradas la tensión se hizo palpable en el ambiente. Ya habían soportado comportarse como humanos civilizados, para gusto del más bajo, así que se merecían un respiro y dejarse en claro un par de cosas.

-¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez, Oshitari-san? Entiende que Gakuto-san esta saliendo conmigo y hagas lo que hagas eso no cambiara.- dijo suavemente el ojigris al tiempo que se reclinaba hacia el frente y cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa, el mayor sonrió divertido sin dejar de beber. Dejo su taza de lado y miro fijamente al menor que le retaba con la mirada.

-¿Rendirme? No es propio de mi, Hiyoshi-kun. Si algo quiero lo consigo por los medios que sean necesarios. Créeme, no me costara nada apartarte de Gakuto.- imito al ojigris inclinándose sobre la mesa y cruzando los brazos, dejando que sus rostros quedaran a una corta distancia.

-Te crees que tienes alguna ventaja por eso de ser los mejores amigos, ¿no es así?- claro, tenía que ser así. Ese sujeto se creía tener el derecho de reclamar a Mukahi solo por el inocente título. Su relación, ya de por si, poco cercana al subcapitán se había fragmentado desde el momento en que Gakuto hiciera publica su relación. Una silenciosa guerra se había establecido entre ambos. Hiyoshi sabía que el peliazul estaba celoso por que tenía al acróbata y lo quería tanto, siempre escudándose bajo el título de los mejores amigos.

-¿Los mejores amigos? Me temo que ese es el obstáculo.- arqueo una ceja, ¿de que rayos hablaba?

-¿Temes que te rechace por eso? Creo que tus temores tienen fundamento.

-…-Oshitari negó suavemente. Se alejo al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y apretaba el puente de la nariz en señal de cansancio. Miro detenidamente al mas joven calculando fríamente su siguiente jugada. Se inclino una vez más hacia el frente tomando por sorpresa al chico del gekokujou al acariciar suavemente su castaña cabellera.- Créeme, no me costara nada apartarte de Gakuto…

-Oshitari-san…

-…aunque eso ponga en peligro nuestra amistad.

Sorprendido reacciono a alejarse pero el tensai actuó más rápido llevando la mano que momentos antes le acariciaba a su nuca impidiendo el distanciamiento. Hiyoshi le miro un tanto asustado, trago saliva esperando que todo eso fuera una mala interpretación suya de las palabras del tensai. ¡Por supuesto que todo era una mala interpretación! Una jugada del poker face para bajarle la guardia.

-Gakuto y yo solo somos amigos, ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de él? Es casi como mi hermano.- trago saliva, ¿de que rayos iba esa farsa? Apoyo las manos sobre la mesa haciendo fuerza para zafarse del agarre.- Nunca estuve tras Gakuto, mi objetivo siempre fuiste tu.- sus intentos eran inútiles. Miro de reojo, maldijo a los de las mesas vecinas que se mantenían ignorantes de lo que ocurría. ¿Eso iba en serio? Fijo su atención nuevamente en el ojiazul y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante la mirada seductora de Oshitari. Trago saliva.

-Oshitari-san, no entiendo que quieres ganar con esto. ¡Se supone que vas tras Gakuto! Se supone que me odias, ¿no se suponía que me querías lejos de él?

-Te quiero lejos de él y de cualquier otro sujeto, Hiyoshi-kun es mío.

-¡¿Pero…?!

Sus protestas se vieron silenciadas por los labios del poker face en un beso demandante, Hiyoshi trato de separarse pero el ojiazul sujetaba con mayor fuerza el agarre en su nuca. ¿Dónde rayos estaba el atolondrado de Gakuto cuando lo necesitaba? Claro, escogiendo el helado para su copa jumbo, ¡vaya buen novio era!

-¡Waa, esto es enorme! Seguro me dará dolor de barriga mas tarde, ¿o ustedes que opinan?

La voz de Mukahi les hizo separarse aprisa, giraron a verlo y aliviados vieron que el chico venía bastante entretenido devorando su helado, sin enterarse del espectáculo que se había montado bajo sus narices.

Al no oír regaño o comentario alguno, el pelicereza fijo su atención en los otros dos, deteniéndose en la mueca asustada de su novio. Giro el rostro con molestia hacia su mejor amigo, ¿ahora que rayos había hecho Oshitari para tener así a su pobre niño?

-¿Qué demonios hiciste Yuushi? Mira como esta Hiyo-chan, ¿Qué tanto le estuviste diciendo?

-Oh, nada. Solo tuvimos una pequeña charla, nada del otro mundo.- sin embargo el acróbata le miro con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Verdad, Hiyoshi…-_kun_?- el susodicho se puso de pie de manera nerviosa.

-¿Hiyoshi?

-Acabo de recordar que tengo un pendiente en casa, debo irme.

Dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su novio y salio aprisa de aquel sitio, deseando alejarse lo mas posible de _ese_ sujeto.

¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Se suponía que ese cuatro ojos farsante iba tras su Gakuto.

Se suponía que le odiaba.

¡Se suponía que lo quería lejos él!

_Te quiero lejos de él y de cualquier otro sujeto._

¿Qué rayos…?

Soltó un suspiro.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no me alejare de Gakuto.

**AVAVAVA**

**Wooooooo, ¡que intenso!...no, la verdad, no ¬¬U. **

**Mmmh…debo confesar que mientras lo escribía la idea fue creciendo para hacer de esto un fic un poco mas largo pero aun no me decido si hacerlo o no, ¿Qué opinan?**

**Por mientras lo dejaremos así.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^= y que los horrores…ups! Es decir, lo errores no hayan sido muchos -_-U**

**Se me cuidan, bexos.**

**Hasta otra.**


	2. De él y de cualquie otro sujeto

**¡Y por que ustedes lo pidieron! He aquí la continuación de este fic con el protagonismo del trío dinámico de Hyotei XDDDD.**

**Muchas gracias a: **sakuno12, Velia Mineantea, Hota-chan, mukuchito, Musaga y alehime** a ustedes por su tiempo para leer y comentar.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo: ¡quiero mas acción en el manga! ¬¬**

**Sin mas, disfruten ^^=**

**AVAVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**(De él y de cualquier otro sujeto)**

_-…¡Se supone que vas tras Gakuto! Se supone que me odias, ¿no se suponía que me querías lejos de él?_

_-Te quiero lejos de él y de cualquier otro sujeto, Hiyoshi-kun es mío._

Habiendo tantas formas de confesar sus sentimientos y tenía que haber escogido esa. Tantos momentos para decir la verdad y hubo que tomar ese día. ¡Miles de maneras de callarle y tuvo que optar por aquella! La mas simple, la mas previsible… la más completa. Un simple beso para dar a conocer todo aquello que el corazón guardaba.

¡Habiendo otras maneras, otros tiempos! Y había elegido esos.

Habiendo tantas personas y tenía que haberse confesado a él. ¡A él!

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza ese Oshitari? Cerebro no mucho.

¿Y que tenía él en la cabeza? No había hecho nada más que estar ahí sentado viendo a la distancia al fukubochou mientras peloteaba con Shishido-san. ¿Qué esperaba? Nada, quizá el momento en que el de gafas se le acercara para reclamarle un beso de buenos días.

Sintió un tic nervioso ante su propia idea, no tendría mucho cerebro para ver a quien se le había declarado el día anterior pero si sabía que tendría el suficiente para abstenerse a ir a con él y montar una escena que les perjudicaría.

Decidido, no le era bueno estar en el banquillo sin ni siquiera agitar una raqueta. Se puso de pie mientras desviaba la vista hacia la entrada de las pistas esperando que de un momento a otro su pelirroja pareja hiciera acto de presencia; suspiro al darse cuenta que esperaba mucho de Mukahi si por obra y gracia de Kami-sama ese día llegara temprano a las prácticas de la mañana.

-¡Deuce!

Giro una vez más el rostro hacia la pista donde Oshitari y Shishido seguían jugando.

En verdad, ¿en que pensaba ese sujeto? ¿Cortejar al novio de su mejor amigo?

…_Se supone que me odias, ¿no se suponía que me querías lejos de él?..._

Lo mejor era olvidarse del asunto y encargarse de que Gakuto no se enterara de ello.

Gakuto… ¿Gakuto? ¿Sería correcto ocultárselo? Bueno, ¿y de que le servía decirle? ¿Convertirse en la manzana de la discordia en esa amistad? Sonrió amargamente.

-Como si no fuera ya la discordia.

-¿Discordia? ¿De que hablas, amor?- dio un respingo al oír la voz de Mukahi a su lado.

-Gakuto-san…

-¿Mmh?- ¿y ahora como rayos se salía de esa?- ¡Cierto! ¿Qué fue eso de ayer? Se supone que en esa cita ibas estar con nosotros hasta el final.

-Creo haberlo dicho ayer, olvide que tenía un pendiente en casa y sabes como es mi abuelo con esas cosas.- trato de explicarse ante la mueca de infantil enojo del pelicereza.

-Solo por que fue un pendiente para el abuelo.- murmuro aún con el ceño fruncido.- Ya habrá otras ocasiones en que podamos salir los tres juntos.- sonrió sin ser consciente de la expresión de pánico del ojigris.- Y por eso, como castigo, la próxima cita será en un karaoke y tu, Hiyo-chan, te encargaras de cantarme cuanta canción de amor se me ocurra.- Hiyoshi asintió de manera imperceptible comenzando a dudar de que si en verdad el acróbata no había visto nada el día anterior y aquello fuera su dulce venganza para con él.

-Gakuto.

-¡Yuushi!

…_Hiyoshi-kun es mío…_

Gruño al sentir sus mejillas enrojecer ante el recuerdo, desvío el rostro para que ninguno de esos dos notaran su reacción. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso?

Miro de reojo a ambos mayores, noto lo alegre que se veía su cereza mientras conversaba trivialidades con el de gafas y a este segundo que le sonreía ampliamente. Esa sonrisa que pretendía ser fraternal junto con todos esos gestos que tenían como destinatario el pelicereza, frunció el ceño cuando le vio abrazarlo sintiendo como la sangre le hervía. Ya no eran celos, era rabia.

_Gakuto y yo solo somos amigos, ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de él? Es casi como mi hermano._

¿Hermanos? Tan hermanos como lo eran él y Kabaji.

Se mordió la lengua para no ir a interrumpir la bella escena.

-Iré a pelotear un poco con Ootori.

-¿Como?…Ah, si, lo que digas Hiyo-chan.- Gakuto vio alejarse al castaño hacia donde un peliplateado conversaba con Shishido. Hizo un mohín con los labios y arqueo un ceja al tiempo que el menor llegaba a lado de Ootori.

¿Qué le pasaba a Wakashi? No era normal que se alejara y le dejara a lado de Yuushi, conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de enemistad y celos que Hiyoshi tenía hacia el moreno, sin embargo el día anterior se había marchado sin importarle eso y hacia unos segundos había hecho lo mismo.

Pudo ver como ambos chicos de segundo se dirigían tranquilamente a una de las pistas vacías, ¿Qué ocurría? Quizá esa era la forma en que mostraba que las cosas con Yuushi habían terminado bien; según el de gafas en su ausencia habían solucionado las cosas y que ahora ambos podrían empezar a llevarse bien, suspiro y sonrió convenciéndose de que así era.

-¡Yu…!

Giro el rostro hacia el mas alto. Una expresión difícil de leer y la vista fija en la pista donde sus kohais jugaban… ¡no!, la vista fija en ambos chicos…¡no!…¿en Hiyoshi?

¿y que era esa expresión?, ¿Por qué miraba de esa forma a su niño?

-¿Yuushi?

XxxX

El examen de matemáticas no había resultado tan terrorífico como el resto de sus compañeros decían, es más, podía darse el lujo de asegurar que aprobaría con la nota máxima. ¡Por Kami! Que su fuerte eran los números.

Se sentía realmente bien el poder relajarse después de una ajetreada mañana, se merecía ese respiro antes de tener que vérselas una vez mas con lo entrenamientos de la tarde donde tendría que verle la cara una vez más al idiota de Oshitari.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se recostaba en el banquillo delante del piano (bendito el momento en que se encontró con el aula vacía de música), ¿Qué le costaba a su cabeza dejar el asunto por la paz? Al menos por un rato. Quizá el miedo oculto que tenía ante la idea de que Gakuto se enterara y armara un espectáculo digno de grabar y subir a nicovideo (1).

No, no debía ser para tanto. Seguramente se entristecería al principio y una vez recuperado iría a morder a Oshitari y después…¿Qué pasaría con su amistad? En verdad que nunca hubiera deseado ser la manzana de la discordia y menos de esa forma.

¿De que se preocupaba? No veía intención alguna en Oshitari de decirle verdad alguna a la cereza y de su parte sería lo mismo.

-¿Pensando en decirle o no a Gakuto de lo nuestro?

Se incorporo aprisa y miro hacia la puerta por donde el de gafas acababa de entrar. Se maldijo por lo bajo por tener la guardia baja y no notar el momento en que apareciera en el lugar. Pudo notar que en su rostro bailoteaba una sonrisa un tanto burlona mientras avanzaba tranquilamente hacia el frente de la clase.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Acerté?- Hiyoshi gruño y desvío la vista dando por contestada la preguntada de esa forma. Yuushi rió divertido por la reacción del menor, era tan adorable. Detuvo sus pasos a un costado del banquillo pero quedando de frente al castaño. Se inclino ligeramente al frente, por instinto Wakashi se alejo pero como el día anterior el de gafas respondió más rápido y le detuvo jalándole por la corbata.- ¿Qué ganas con decirle?

-Eres tonto si pretendes creer que seguiré tan tranquilo y fingiendo que nada paso, como tu lo haces.- respondió con enfado.- eres un maldito hipócrita diciendo que él es como tu hermano ¡y mira lo que le haces!

-Por eso te decía que ese título que tanto dices que alardeo es un gran obstáculo.- miro al ojigris que hizo un vano intento por soltarse, sonrió divertido. Jalo un poco mas de la prenda logrando que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos.- escúchame bien, Hiyoshi, si algo me gusta no descanso hasta conseguirlo. Y tú, no eres la excepción. Hiyoshi-kun es mío.

-Estas dem…

Habiendo miles de formas de callarle y tenía que recurrir una vez más a esta. ¡Maldito seas Oshitari! Coloco las manos en los hombros del mayor haciendo fuerza para zafarse del agarre, miro en todas direcciones buscando algo al alcance que pudiera serle de ayuda, una vez más empujo con mayor desespero en el instante en que sintió que el peliazul le empujaba obligándolo a recostarse en el banquillo.

Empujo otra vez sin obtener resultado y entro en pánico en el momento en el que le sintió acomodarse encima suyo, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Quitárselo de encima, por supuesto! Comenzó a golpear su pecho alternando con empujones esperando que en algún momento se hartase y le dejara libre.

De pronto sintió una mano traviesa colarse por entre su camisa y acariciaba suavemente su vientre, mientras esos labios no le dejaban en paz, soltó un gemido cuando le sintió restregar la cadera.

-Oshitari-san…alto…-logró decir en medio del beso- Oshitari-san…

-Estoy ocupado.- se mordió el labio tratando de acallar sus gemidos.

-Oshitari-san…aquí no…

¡¿Cómo?! El susodicho se alejo sorprendido, momento que aprovecho el ojigris para quitárselo de encima, se puso de pie aprisa y sin importarle su aspecto desarreglado salió aprisa del aula.

¿Aquí no?

¿Qué diablos había dicho?

**AVAVAVA**

**Woooo, bueno creo que ya sabíamos que Yuushi iría seguro a por Hiyoshi pero esta vez creo que se la paso la mano…¿o debería decir la cadera? XDDDD**

**Gakuto vio algo extraño en su amigo y en su novio, ¿Qué pensara la cereza de todo esto?**

**Hiyoshi, ¿se dejo llevar por la calentura del momento y dijo eso? Bueno eso ya lo veremos XD.**

**Hasta aquí este segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Cualquier queja, duda, sugerencia, jitomatazo o amenaza de muerte son bien recibidos ^^=**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. La discordia en esta amistad

**Aquí estoy devuelta para no torturarles con la continuación de este emocionantísimo fic… se, claro ¬¬ XDDD**

**Quiero agradecer a: **mukuchito, alhime, sakuno12, Velia Mineantea y Yagh** por sus review ^^=**

**En el capítulo pasado me olvide de explicar acerca de la señalación que hice sobre lo de nicovideo, explico. Nicovideo es el nombre de una página japonesa parecida a youtube y es obvio que Hiyoshi esperaba que show que armara Gakuto nicovideo sería la primera opción para hacer publico eso XDDDD**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei y hoy no tengo frase original que decirle u.u XDDD**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**(La discordia en esa amistad)**

_Una expresión difícil de leer y la vista fija en la pista donde sus kohais jugaban… ¡no!, la vista fija en ambos chicos…¡no!…¿en Hiyoshi? ¿Y que era esa expresión?, ¿Por qué miraba de esa forma a su niño?_

Era consciente de esa naturaleza sobre protectora para con él que poseía el tensai, así como también de esos celos que nacían en el futuro emperador cuando les veía bastante cómodos; por consiguiente sabía de ese raro sentimiento de enemistad que existía entre ambos. Yuushi siempre haciendo de amante cariñoso con tal de conseguir sacar de sus casillas al menor y el ojigris eternamente serio y enfurruñado reclamaba sus labios para hacer saber al otro su posición en ese juego.

Un posible acercamiento de esos dos gracias a él se hizo algo imposible en el momento en que hizo saber al resto del equipo de su relación sentimental con el de segundo y ahí, en ese momento, se había declarado una silenciosa guerra entre ambos.

No podía evitar sentirse el centro del universo de esos dos pero no pecaba de ignorancia al suponer que le reclamaban para sí.

Quizá no convertirlos en los mejores amigos pero deseaba que esos dos pudieran soportar y permitirse respirar el mismo aire que el otro; no por nada había insistido tanto en salir los tres y que maravilloso había sido oír a Yuushi decirle que las diferencias entre ellos habían quedado resueltas, sin embargo no podía pasar por alto el extraño comportamiento del menor y… tampoco dejaría escapar _aquello _en Yuushi.

Ese extraña expresión en su rostro, un desconocido brillo en sus ojos y todo dirigido al chico del gekkokujou.

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Y el comportamiento de Hiyoshi?

Podía apostar su puesto de titular a que ese par le ocultaba algo.

Soltó un suspiro deteniendo su andar, parpadeo un par de veces al descubrirse en el pasillo que conducía al aula de música.

Una sonrisa se dibujo, el lugar favorito de su niño y aquel en que había iniciado todo.

¡Benditas sean las horas de estudio libre!

Enfilo, algo mas alegre, hacia el aula donde esperaba poder echarse un rato en el banquillo frente al piano a esperar el momento en que tuviera que regresar a tomar su siguiente clase.

Pero no pudo avanzar mucho antes de ver acercarse a un Hiyoshi bastante apresurado.

-¡Hiyo-chan! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le saludo, más sin embargo el menor no respondió. Su expresión distante y aterrada junto con su desarreglado aspecto le permitieron ver que algo iba mal con el ojigris.- ¿Hiyoshi?

Y le paso de largo.

Pasmado giro sobre sus talones para verle alejarse completamente adentrado en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Volvió la vista por donde momento antes el menor había pasado, era obvio que venía del aula de música.

Mmh… no perdía nada con ir a echar un vistazo, sino encontraba nada correría en su busca y le obligaría a hablar.

Camino de manera pausada al tiempo que su mente comenzaba a formular una y mil teorías sobre lo ocurrido al ojigris, una más disparata que la anterior por supuesto.

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de alcanzar la puerta abierta, tragó saliva, algo malo debía haber en ese sitio sino ¿como podría explicarse el semblante aterrado de su novio?

Soltó un suspiro y reuniendo valor rompió la distancia que le separaba del recinto.

-¿Yuushi?

El susodicho giro al oír su nombre, lucho por mantener su poker face ante el sujeto ahí presente. Rezó a todos los dioses conocidos y por haber por que su aspecto no mostrara ninguna anomalía y ante todo por que ese chico no se hubiera topado con Hiyoshi momentos antes.

Pudo sentir como esa azulada mirada iba de su aspecto al resto del inmueble, buscando… ¿buscando que?

"Juro, que si salgo de esta, no volveré a meterle mano a Hiyoshi-kun… al menos mientras estemos en el colegio"

-Gakuto, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en clase?

-La misma pregunta va para ti.- respondió sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones.

-Me escape de la clase.

-Estudio libre.

-Oh.

¿Y ahora? Debía conseguir, como fuera, que el pelicereza no sacara una conclusión cercana a la realidad. Se pinzo el puente de la nariz, elevando ligeramente las gafas, mientras se reñía a si mismo por ser tan impulsivo. Nunca se perdonaría si Gakuto salía herido y en ese momento era cuando concordaba con Hiyoshi, no era más que un sucio hipócrita.

Habiendo tantas personas en este mundo y tuvo que irse a enamorar de la misma persona que su mejor amigo.

Era un desgraciado.

-¡Yuushi!- salió de sus cavilaciones al oír el grito del acróbata.-¿estas bien?

-Si claro. Mmh…¿me decías?- el más bajo hizo un mohín con los labios. Soltó un suspiro y se adentro al recinto.

-Te comentaba que estoy un poco preocupado por Hiyoshi.- camino hasta ponerse a lado del piano. Acaricio suavemente la pulida superficie del instrumento.- A estado un poco raro desde ayer, hoy en la mañana y hace unos momentos.

-¿No será que te estas preocupando por nada? Podrá ser tan serio como tu quieras, pero sigue siendo un niño.- sonrió. El pelicerza giro a verlo seriamente, se miraron un momento y al final el mas bajo asintió levemente.- Yo que sé, ¿problemas en casa?

-Es lo mismo que he pensado pero…lo hubieras visto hace un momento, ¡me ignoro!- se mordió el labio tratando de acallar ese extraño sentimiento de angustia que comenzaba a nacerle y que se acrecentaba con solo mirar al de gafas.

-Quizá no te vio.

-Pero…se veía tan aterrado.

-Mmh…- ¿aterrado? Ahora si que la había armado en grande con el menor. Mukahi pudo contemplar un ligero cambio en el semblante del más alto, entornó los ojos tratando de acallar esas ridículas voces en su cabeza, "Algo esta pasando entre estos dos"

-¿Alguna vez te conté que fue aquí donde le pedí a Hiyo-chan que saliera conmigo?- el peliazul no pudo evitar mostrarse asombrado ante el repentino cambio de conversación.- Él estaba ahí sentado, - dijo señalando hacia el taburete delante del piano.- recuerdo que ese día lo había hecho rabiar durante los entrenamientos y me sentía mal por que no quería dirigirme la palabra.- detuvo su relato y esbozo una suave y hasta triste sonrisa.- Vine aquí para tratar de disculparme y una cosa nos llevo a la otra.- rió suavemente siendo escuchado atentamente por su acompañante.- Para cuando salimos de aquí Hiyoshi ya era mío. Bueno, lo sigue siendo.

-Cierto. Y no, nunca me habías contado de eso.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada pero poco detectable para el otro, o eso creía. Gakuto sonrió de manera triunfante al notar la falsedad del gesto, "tienes mucho que explicarme, Oshitari"- Solo recuerdo que estabas muy feliz y no había poder humano que te hiciera callar, ¡hasta Jiroh se perdió una de sus siestas!

-¡Ja! Y Atobe me mando a correr cientos de vueltas por eso.- ambos sonrieron nerviosos ante el recuerdo. ¿Fastidiar a oree-sama? Adelante. ¿Fastidiar al lirón favorito de oree-sama? ¡Nunca! Contemplo detenidamente el instrumento ante ellos como si esperase poder hallar una respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sonrió para sus adentros, que desconfiado se oía pero no pararía hasta no asegurarse que ninguna de sus suposiciones eran ciertas.- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo y esa alegría sigue hasta hoy día. Conocer a Hiyoshi es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, ¿a que no sueno a una de las protagonistas de tus doramas?- sonrió ante el semblante serio del otro. Le encaro esperando poder ver cualquier cambio en el poker face.- Oshitari Yuushi, eres mi mejor amigo, así que te voy a confiar un secreto.- y ahí estaba nuevamente ese maldito título.

-¿Un secreto? Hace rato que no venía a contarme algo interesante.- sonrió de lado.- Anda, dispara. ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-Hiyoshi es la persona más importante para mi. Sonare a niño caprichoso pero lo diré, Wakashi es mío. Es intocable.- el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clases a penas e inmuto a ambos chicos que se miraban fijamente. El alboroto en los pisos superior e inferior era la señal de que los alumnos habían despertado de su letargo catedrático.

-¿Y a que viene todo esto?

-No lo sé. Eres mi amigo, necesitaba compartir contigo esto que me hace sentir _mi_ niño. Me entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

-Odiaría a aquel que trate de alejarlo de mí… ¡Oh, rayos! Debo irme, sino es seguro que el profesor me deja en el pasillo. ¡Nos vemos en los entrenamientos!

Le vio alejarse aprisa y agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Eso había sido sumamente raro. Era obvio que Gakuto no tardaría en notar que algo anda mal en su novio y el que se lo haya visto en condiciones no muy buenas hacía que algo en él estuviera alerta.

_Odiaría a aquel que trate de alejarlo de mí_

¿Qué conclusión podía sacar de todo eso?

-Lo sabe y desea verme muerto.

**AVAVAVA**

**¿En verdad Gakuto ya se dio cuenta o solo es la paranoia de Oshitari? ¿Qué reacción tendrá Hiyoshi la próxima vez que vea al tensai?**

**¿Qué medidas tomaran los tres para seguir con la normalidad a la que estaban habituados?**

**¡Uff! Que fic tan intenso XDDD**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y sino…pues ahí me avisan y me dicen que les hubiera gustado leer XDDD**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	4. Aquel que trate de alejarlo

**Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de este emocionantísimo fic XD…¬¬U. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a: **sakuno12, mukuchito, Velia Mineantea, alehieme y Musaga** por sus comentarios tan motivantes ^^=**

**Bueno, evidentemente todas adoraron la actitud de la cereza y eso es encantador aunque debo decir que esta vez esa fase volverá a desaparecer u.u pero esperemos que no por mucho tiempo ^^=.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien adoro por crear chicos tan bellamente babeables y violables XD.**

**Sin mas, disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**(Aquel que trate de alejarlo)**

_-Oshitari-san…alto… Oshitari-san…_

_-Estoy ocupado._

_-Oshitari-san…aquí no…_

¿Aquí no? ¿Y que seguía? ¿Qué le dijera donde y como? Gruño al sentir sus mejillas enrojecer, se avergonzaba de solo recordar ese momentos que afortunadamente había salido bien. Oshitari había reaccionado con sorpresa, era obvio que el tensai tampoco se esperaba una frase de ese tipo. ¡Bendito el momento en que pudo librarse de su acosador! Pero una vez que se hubo tranquilizado de lo sucedido y de sus propias palabras se dio cuenta del arma de doble filo que había utilizado.

Si las cosas no hubieran sido así… no quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

_Hiyoshi-kun es mío_.

Esa voz aterciopelada que salía de esos labios jodidamente dominantes, ¿Cómo nunca lo había notado?…¡¿Qué rayos pensaba?!

Gruño una vez más al tiempo que cerraba su taquillero de un portazo, llamando la atención del resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Tomo su raqueta listo para enfilar hacia las pistas, decidido a que lo mejor para dejar sus problemas de lado era jugar tenis hasta que Atobe los mandara a todos de vuelta a casa.

Al llegar a las canchas vio a los novatos practicando sus movimientos mientras eran supervisados por Shishido. Mas allá estaban los de tercero inmersos en partidos de dobles, miro en todas direcciones y arqueo una ceja al no ver a ninguno de su curso.

¿Qué rayos había que hacer?

-Hiyoshi-kun.

Tragó saliva al escuchar esa peculiar voz, sintió tic nervioso aquejarle mientras se ordenaba a si mismo mantener la calma.

"No hará nada, estamos a mitad del entrenamiento. No hará nada, no hará nada…¡que no hará nada!"

-¡Hey! Tranquilo, no pienso abordarte aquí. ¿Acaso me crees tan tonto?

-¿Quieres que te responda, Oshitari-san?- el susodicho parpadeo asombrado no consiguiendo acallar la risa que broto de sus labios segundos después. Ese era el Hiyoshi que tanto le fascinaba. Poso una mano en la castaña cabellera del menor para despeinarle de manera juguetona. Hiyoshi bufo ante el gesto, ¿por que le hacía como si fuera un niño pequeño?- Oshitari-san.

-Que lindo eres.- sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y estuvo tentado a apartarlo de un manotazo, afortunadamente el de gafas se adelanto a sus actos. Estaba por preguntarle por el resto de los chicos de segundo cuando pudo notar como el moreno parecía luchar consigo mismo para decir algo.- Mmh…verás…

-¿Mmh?

-Disculpa por lo de hace unas horas. No era mi intención hacerte eso…al menos no tan pronto.

-¡¿Qué?!- Yuushi se quito las gafas mientras se pinzaba el puente de la nariz. Bueno, eso tampoco había sido lo correcto, pero ¿para que ocultar sus intenciones si el menor ya sabía sus sentimientos?- Eres un enfermo, depravado e hipócrita.

-¿Me dejas explicar?

-¿El que?… ¡oye!- exclamo nervioso cuando el sub capitán paso un brazo por sus hombros y le hizo caminar hacia la entrada de las pistas, alejándose de la vista del resto.

-Creo habértelo dicho antes, si algo quiero lo consigo por los medios que sean necesarios y si digo que no pensaba hacerte nada sino hasta mas adelante es por que cuento con que al final te enamoraras de mí.- el ojigris sintió un tic nervioso, ¿es que ese sujeto no sentía vergüenza? Gruño por lo bajo al darse cuenta que ese día se había sonrojado mas veces que nunca en su vida, pero es que la mirada del otro era realmente atrayente sin las molestas gafas.- Y además no pensaba arriesgarme de esa forma, sería peligroso si Gakuto lo descubre, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Lo sabe o lo sospecha y todo gracias a ti.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno, sino estuvieras tan ocupado soñando conmigo y en las cosas divertidas que pudimos haber hecho, habrías notado que pasaste de largo a Gakuto en el pasillo.- era divertido ver como el menor se sonrojaba y parecía murmurar de la ira.- Fue un ataque indirecto, al parecer solo esta a la espera de algo que le confirme todo. Inclusive me contó que fue en esa aula donde se te declaro, ¿es cierto? ¿Te imaginas haber perdido la virg…?

-¡Cállate! Mira, si tan preocupado esta que se entere, hazme un favor y deja de acosarme. Estoy saliendo con Gakuto y hagas lo que hagas eso no cambiara, creo que ya te lo había dicho.

-Que cruel eres.- sonrió de lado al tiempo que se acomodaba nuevamente los anteojos. Le tomo por la barbilla y acerco su rostro ligeramente.- Hiyoshi-kun es mío y no descansare hasta que lo entiendas.

-Serás…

-Por eso te digo que deberías hablar con Gakuto, lo tienes muy preocupado.- ¿de que rayos hablaba? ¿Qué hablara con el pelicereza y que le diría? "Tu mejor amigo me acosa" ¡Que estupidez!- Entiendo que estés cansado y esas cosas, comprendo la gran responsabilidad que vas asumir en un tiempo como capitán del equipo pero tampoco es para que ignores a tu novio.

-Oshitari-san, ¿Qué…?

-Yuushi…Hiyoshi…- miro una vez más al mayor quien sonrió ante su mueca de asombro. Ese repentino cambio en la conversación…giro sobre sus talones para toparse con el acróbata del equipo que le miraba con una suave sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Separo los labios con intenciones de decir algo, sin embargo el mas bajo se le adelanto abrazándole por el cuello.

-Gakuto-san…

-Así que era eso, tonto. No te estreses antes de tiempo, no debes de preocuparte por nada mientras Atobe aún este al frente de este imperio. Además,- rompió el contacto para verle directamente a los ojos.- sé que cuando llegue tu momento lo harás bien. ¿Verdad, Yuushi?

-No por nada eres el favorito de Atobe para el puesto. Ahora deja de preocuparte y hazte cargo de Gakuto, que ya te he dicho, nunca te perdonare si algo le pasa.- que gran actor era ese Oshitari, muy buen actor. Se mordió la lengua y contuvo las ganas de salir huyendo al abrazarse una vez mas al mas bajo.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Gakuto, quien meramente se contento con sonreír y corresponder al gesto.

Por su parte Oshitari forzó una sonrisa ante la escena, lo que debía aguantar por que esos dos estuvieran felices. Muchas veces había tratado de convencerse de que escenas de ese tipo eran lo correcto. Gakuto, su casi hermano y Hiyoshi, ese niño que hacía estremecer su corazón, las dos personas más importantes para él. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de interponerse? Ninguna, pero su corazón le reclamaba que jalara al menor para él y solo para él.

_Hiyoshi-kun es mío._

Y eso lo había decidido desde el primer día en que se lo topase. Pero de eso hace…ya mucho tiempo.

XxxX

Se hundió en el asiento de manera derrotada, a su lado el otro se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con la vista fija en algún sitio de enfrente. ¿Cómo rayos es que había sucumbido una vez mas a las peticiones de Mukahi? Sintió como un cuadro de jaqueca comenzaba a aquejarle, mientras se contenía de ir a maldecir al más bajo.

Pero es que si lo pensaba bien, era débil ante cualquier petición de su novio, por más tonta que esta fuera. Gruño, hasta sería capaz de vestirse con el uniforme femenino solo si Gakuto se lo pedía… sintió un tic nervioso ante su propio pensamiento, se inclino al frente, casi ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, se llevo ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza mientras rezaba a los dioses por que esa idea nunca cruzara por la cabeza del acróbata de Hyotei.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su encorvada espalda, un solitario y travieso dedo le acariciaba desde la parte baja hasta la base del cuello. Se incorporo, miro al otro con el ceño fruncido, quien simplemente echo la espalda sobre el respaldo de aquella banca y rió divertido ante su reacción.

-Ya deja el asunto por la paz, o ¿acaso estas pensando en como terminar a Gakuto para irte conmigo? Pues mira, yo te aconsejo que primero le des una noche de pasión y…

-¡No seas idiota! No pienso dejar a Gakuto así por que tu quieres, quizá solo tome tu consejo de la noche de pasión.- sonrió al ver pintarse el semblante de seriedad en el otro.- ¿Qué? Tú empezaste.

-No creo que lo hagas. Es mas factible que primero pases por mi cama.- sonrió de lado, para su asombro el menor no cambió su expresión.

-¿Me estas retando?

-Si quieres verlo así.

-¡Chicos!

Ambos miraron por sobre su hombro para ver a Gakuto acercarse con los helados. A pesar de que Hiyoshi comenzaba a considerar que ese postre frío le traía mala suerte, accedió a la idea de su novio de ir por uno después de las prácticas, eso podía explicar el por que se encontraba sentado en la banca de un parque con la compañía de Oshitari mientras Mukahi desaparecía para ir en busca del postre.

Soltó un suspiro una vez lo tuvo frente a ellos, arqueo una ceja ante lo que traía en las manos.

Con la pasada copa jumbo y eso no era de extrañar que el pelicereza pescara un resfriado en cualquier momento.

-¿No crees que eso es mucho para ti?- se adelanto el de gafas al notar el gran tamaño del pote de helado.- Seguro que te enfermas de un resfriado.

-O de la barriga.- intervino.

-No exageren.- rió divertido al tiempo que le tendía un cono con menta al sub capitán.- Hiyo-chan, no había del sabor que dijiste pero mira lo que te traje.- canturreo divertido. El menor recibió, aún en su empaque, una paleta.

-¿De cereza?

-¿No me habías dicho que últimamente te gustaba mucho?- el ojigris asintió esbozando una, apenas y perceptible, sonrisa. No bien hubo sacado la helada paleta de su empaque cuando sintió como alguien recargaba el mentón sobre su hombro y le arrebataba la golosina. Giro el rostro para toparse con el ladrón que miraba despreocupadamente en todas direcciones.

Oshitari alzó la vista hacia el pelicereza que sonreía nervioso al recién llegado. ¿Y ese quien era? Un momento… miro a Hiyoshi y luego al otro, una vez más a Hiyoshi y una más al otro.

¿Acaso…?

-Como que últimamente la cereza se ha vuelto tu fruta favorita, ¿no?- ante este comentario el ojigris se sonrojo y se puso de pie de un golpe.- me pregunto por que será, ¿tú sabes algo, Gaku-chan?

-Eh…no.- se acerco nervioso al castaño que, se veía, luchaba por no saltarle encima al otro.

-¡Oh, cierto! Hola Gaku-chan y hola chico de lentes que nunca te había visto en mi vida.- el susodicho imito a su amigo al sonreír de manera nerviosa.

-Es Oshitari Yuushi, un sempai y compañero de equipo.- intervino el ojigris que luchaba con un tic nervioso.

-Mucho gusto, Oshitari Yuushi.

-Y él es mi…mi…

-¡Malvado! Tanto me odias que no puedes ni mencionar nuestro parentesco.- chillo ofendido- Soy Hiyoshi Wada, hermano mayor de Wakashi. Por cierto, eres lindo Yuu-chan.- ante estas palabras el susodicho quedo perplejo mientras Wakashi se sonrojaba por aquel atrevimiento. Lo que le faltaban, que su tonto hermano se pusiera a cortejar a Oshitari.

-¿Qué quieres, aniki?

-Que agresivo.- gruño.- Anda, vámonos.- dijo jalando al ojigris por el brazo.

-¿A dónde?

-A casa. Me pidieron que pasara a buscarte después del colegio, el abuelo nos quiere a ambos para ayudarle con el doujo.- explico sin dejar de lamer la paleta.-Así que, chicos, sabrán disculpar que me secuestre a Wakashi así de pronto. Pero no lloren su ausencia, lo verán mañana en el colegio. No lo extrañen, no mucho.

-¡Aniki!

-Anda lento, vámonos.- rió divertido. El oijigris apenas logro tomar sus cosas antes de que su hermano lo alejara de ahí.

Gakuto y Oshitari rieron nerviosos al ver alejarse a ambos hermanos. Eso había sido raro, Wada era lo opuesto a Wakashi y para Oshitari eso podía explicar perfectamente el carácter del menor. Suponía que no era fácil lidiar con hermano que se comportara de esa forma.

Miro de reojo a Mukahi que aún miraba por donde su novio se había ido, por su reacción era obvio que el pelicereza no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas. Eso era raro, se suponía que para esas alturas fuera normal que ya conociera a la familia del chico del enbu tennis y que ya tuviera alguna relación amistosa con esta.

-Hace rato que no veía a Wada-san.- murmuro llamando su atención.- Y como habrás notado es lo opuesto a Wakashi.

-Polos opuestos, sin duda.- corroboro. Miro su cono de helado que comenzaba a derretirse.- ¿Cómo es el resto de la familia de Hiyoshi?

-¿Cómo? No estoy muy seguro, solo tengo el honor de conocer a su abuelo y a su hermano. Mmh…

-¿Gakuto?- pregunto al notar como el más bajo parecía estar recordando algo.

-Te voy a ser sincero. Wada-san en el único que conoce lo nuestro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No saben que Hiyoshi es…?

-¡No!- se sonrojo dejándose caer en la banca de manera pesada.- No hemos encontrado el momento propicio para decirlo. No es cosa fácil, ¿sabes? Y más con su familia tan conservadora.

-Eres el mayor, deberías tomar las riendas e ir a hablar por él.

-¿Estas loco? Hiyo-chan me matara si lo pienso siquiera.

-Solo era una sugerencia.

"Y la oportunidad perfecta para mi"

**AVAVAVA**

**Woooooo ¡un reto al aire!, ¡una oportunidad de actuar para Oshitari!, ¡Hiyoshi comienza a notar cosas de Oshitari en las que nunca se había parado a ver! Y la cereza parece volver al mundo de "no pasa nada" y ¿de algo sirve el hermano de Hiyoshi en esto? Pues no, pero lo necesito para otro capítulo XD ¬¬U**

**¡Que intenso! No, la verdad es que no ^^U Esta vez creo que el capítulo quedo ligeramente más largo que los anteriores o no sé u.u**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y sino, llorare mucho ToT**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. De eso hace…ya mucho tiempo

**Hola. Lamento haberme desaparecido de pronto y con el buen ritmo que llevábamos u.u, pero es que ya volví a la escuela y la última semana de vacaciones la dedique a otro fic que me llevo directamente al consultorio del medico u.u En fin, agradezco a: **sakuno12, mukuchito, Musaga, alehime, **a ustedes por su maravillosos comentarios que son los responsables de que yo siga aquí escribiendo ^^U.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo: ¡quiero ver a mi dirty trio junto otra vez! XD**

**Disfruten su lectura ^^=**

**AVAVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**(De eso hace…ya mucho tiempo)**

_Muchas veces había tratado de convencerse de que escenas de ese tipo eran lo correcto. Gakuto, su casi hermano y Hiyoshi, ese niño que hacía estremecer su corazón, las dos personas más importantes para él. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de interponerse?_

_Se habían conocido en la primavera del año pasado y aunque sus personalidades distaban mucho pronto se encontraron compaginando como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás._

_Alegre, escandaloso y caprichoso, una pequeña cereza saltarina que gustaba de llamar la atención gracias a sus increíbles acrobacias, esa era la perspectiva que Oshitari Yuushi tenía de Mukahi Gakuto a quien en poco tiempo pudo considerar más que un amigo, su casi hermano, alguien con quien sabía podía contar para lo que fuera y alguien a quien deseaba proteger de todo._

_Gustaba de darle cobijo cada vez que huía de casa tras una disputa con su padre, a pesar de decir que le era molesto._

_Soportaba que fuera tan consentidor con la bella durmiente de Hyotei y que muchas veces le cancelara a última hora y todo por que había decidido mejor pasar el día con ese rubiecillo._

_Con todo y sus desperfectos, Oshitari adoraba a Gakuto, tanto que podía asegurar que así como él le daba un sinfín de atenciones, sabía que la cereza era capaz de hacer lo mismo por él. De eso y más. Tan firme veía su amistad que sabía que no era correcto guardarle secretos._

"_¿Y que es lo que estas haciendo Oshitari Yuushi? No es que se tratara de un secreto que le importara realmente…le estas ocultando una parte de ti"_

_Suspiro derrotado mirando por la ventana las lejanas copas de los árboles. El lapicero golpeteaba suavemente sobre su libro, apenas interrumpiendo el habla del profesor._

_-Oshitari-kun, lea el siguiente párrafo.- gruño al oír la voz del profesor. Se puso de pie al tiempo que miraba a la chica de a lado, quien con pequeñas señas le indico donde debía leer._

_Su voz apenas y era interrumpida por el repentino y lejano pitazo del profesor de gimnasia y del golpeteo del calzado deportivo._

_-Muy bien Oshitari-kun, puede tomar asiento y procure no distraerse._

_Esbozo una fingida sonrisa, giro el rostro hacia el ventanal, hacia el patio donde observo a un grupo de primer año corriendo a ratos siendo apurados en su carrera con el sonido del silbato. Una ligera y a penas perceptible sonrisa se dibujo al ver a cierto castaño que se libraba por los pelos del pitazo._

_Le vio unos segundos antes de tomar asiento._

"_Decidido, hoy se lo voy a contar a Gakuto"_

_XxxX_

_-¿Y donde rayos esta Gakuto cuando lo necesito?_

_Se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla al tiempo que acercaba su plato de comida y dejaba de lado el que contenía su postre. Gruño al pensar que posiblemente Shishido y Jiroh lo secuestraran para que tomara el almuerzo con ellos, más le valía a ese par que las cosas no fueran así._

_Estaba por comenzar a maldecir a los amigos del pelicereza cuando los vio entrar hablando o más correcto sería decir que Ryo entraba hablando y casi jalando de un perezoso rubio, ni rastro del acróbata._

_Gruño por lo bajo, miro de malhumor su almuerzo como si la comida tuviera la culpa de la desaparición del pelicereza. El ruido de la porcelana al ser colocada descuidadamente sobre la mesa le hizo mirar a la silla de enfrente donde el pelicereza tomaba asiento._

_Le observó unos instantes, esa llegada solo podía deberse a dos motivos: uno, algo le molestaba o dos, algo le agradaba en demasía. Y por esa sonrisa tranquila y risueña solo podía ser lo segundo._

_-¿Por qué tan alegre? ¿Acaso presenciaste como Jiroh, mandaba a paseo al señorito Keigo con todo y sus sentimientos?_

_-¿Cómo? Eso suena genial pero me paso algo mejor._

_-¿Mejor? Pues debió ser algo grande. Digo, vienes de muy buen humor y retrasado, para variar.- sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos. Cogió sus cubiertos mientras Mukahi seguía soñando cono lo que fuera que solo la cereza podía soñar._

_-Disculpa por eso, pero es que cuando venía hacia acá me tope con alguien._

_-Oh, así que era eso.- rió divertido la notar la expresión de ensueño que cargaba Gakuto. Y su sonrisa se amplio aún más al darse cuenta que ese día era el día de las confesiones._

_-¡Si!- exclamó feliz.- Y lo soy aún más por que al fin me dirigió la palabra, en otras ocasiones no me prestaba ni atención._

_-¡Ja! Mira que suerte la tuya. ¿Y mínimo es bonita?_

_-Bonito.- agradeció no haberse llevado bocado alguno a la boca por seguramente se hubiera atragantando de la impresión._

_-¡¿Cómo?!_

_-Creo que debí empezar por ahí.- se disculpo con la mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Se hundió en la silla mientras parecía medir sus palabras.- Disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes pero no sabía como ni en que momento hacerlo. Pero esa es la verdad._

_-Eres rarito._

_Un silencio se coló entre ellos tras la sentencia. Oshitari tomo un trozo de carne, se lo llevo a la boca y lo mastico tranquilamente, por su parte Gakuto le miro de reojo antes de sentarse correctamente en su silla y acercar su plato. Se miraron un momento esperando cualquier otra acción por parte del otro._

"_Vaya sorpresa, sin duda es el día de las confesiones"_

_-Bueno, lo eres ¿si o no?_

_-Si, ¿y?_

_-Nada. Bienvenido al club de las locas.- respondió conteniéndose las ganas de reír ante la mueca de asombro de su querido amigo. Frase corta pero completa para aceptar la condición del otro y ponerlo al tanto de la propia.- Anda, Gaku, no es para tanto. Es normal y más a nuestra edad, puede que incluso sea algo pasajero.- hizo una pausa para alcanzar su vaso de agua, dio un sorbo y prosiguió.- Lo que si me hubiera shockeado era que me dijeras que usas ropa interior femenina._

_-¡Depravado!- las mejillas del acróbata adquirieron un vivo color rojizo mientras enfrente Oshitari se desternillaba de la risa- Yuushi tonto.- hizo un mohín y suspiro antes de hablar.- Si te he de ser sincero no creo que se trate de algo pasajero. Esta persona en verdad que me gusta._

_Calló la risa y miro al más bajo que sonreía de lado mientras picoteaba su carne mientras parecía recordar algo. Pues vaya que era cierto, ese chico en verdad que lo embobaba. En verdad que se sentía feliz por Mukahi, por que a decir verdad él también se sentía así cada vez que veía y recordaba al chico que hacía estremecer su corazón._

_-Me alegro por ti, en serio.- dijo.- Pero no te quedes con el secreto, ¿Quién es?_

_-Adivina._

_-Mmh…¿es alguien de tu clase?.- le vio negar al tiempo que comenzaba a partir la carne. Bueno, era obvio que no sería alguien de su clase por que de ser así siempre estaría de buen humor.- ¿Lo conozco?- le vio detener el cuchillo, titubear.- ¿es alguien del club?_

_-Si._

_-Es alguien del club y posiblemente si lo conozca.- soltó un suspiro antes de coger otro trozo de carne junto con algo de vegetales. De doscientas y algo personas no conocía ni a cincuenta.- ¿Es de los titulares?- le vio negar suavemente dejando su tenedor suspendido en el aire, parecía meditar algo.- Hazlo más fácil._

_-Se supone que eres el tensai, no te debería ser difícil.- torció los labios, se pinzó el puente de la nariz. Ahí era donde odiaba su maldito título de tensai.- De acuerdo, haré gala de mis habilidades y descubriré contra quien debo pelear por tu amor, asómbrate con mi magnificencia.- el más bajo soltó una risotada._

_-Yuushi tonto, eso se dice cuando hayas acertado._

_-Cierto.- se llevo un bocado a la boca, masco tranquilamente mientras forzaba a su mente a trabajar aprisa.- Bueno, considerando tu forma de ser debe tratarse de alguien con un estilo de juego increíble, pero no lo suficiente para opacar a nuestro rey. Mmh… apostaría, incluso, a que se trata de un sempai._

_-¡Buuu! Vamos Yuushi, lo de tensai no puede ser pura farsa.- se quejo.- Te corrijo los datos, intento de tensai y data-man. El moreno hizo un mohín de disgusto no teniendo más opción que aceptar las correcciones del pelicereza.- Para empezar no es ningún sempai, pero tampoco es de nuestro curso.- abrió los ojos de la impresión, ¿un novato?- Y con respecto a su estilo de juego… más bien es un poco torpe con la raqueta… bastante bobo, diría yo.- sonrió divertido ante sus propias palabras._

_¿Un novato que no era bueno jugando? Pues claro, todos esos mocosos apenas y sabían tomar una raqueta, ninguno tenía nada en particular. Bueno…sonrió mentalmente al recordar al castaño que tanto le gustaba. Ese novatillo que era todo un show con la raqueta, un chico bastante bobo con la raqueta…un momento, ¿novato bobo?_

_-¿Hiyoshi Wakashi?_

_Se miraron asombrados. ¿Qué había sido eso? Oshitari deseo reírse de si mismo, era imposible que Gakuto estuviera interesado en ese castaño. Físicamente era adorable, pero socialmente era un asco, apenas y se dignaba a dirigir palabra a alguien, y conociendo a Gakuto ese tipo de personas le desesperaban. _

"_Hay que ver que como me trae este niño. Y ahora que salió el tema…"_

_-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Lo traigo pintado en el rostro?_

_¿Perdón? Debía ser una broma. No podía ser que a Gakuto le gustara la misma persona que a él, ¡no podía ser! ¡Joder, eso estaba mas enfermo que su dorama de las nueve!_

_Miro a su pelicereza amigo que le miraba asombrado y sonrojado, ¡era verdad! ¿y ahora? No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que él también estaba interesado en ese niño. ¿Por qué? Debía decirle, ¡no! No, debía decirle._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- ¿Qué debía decirle?- ¿Yuushi?_

_-¿Eh? Si, solo que ahora si me tomaste por sorpresa.- debía ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto. Seguramente Gakuto ya se había dado cuenta de las miradas que dirigía al menor y solo buscaba un pretexto para que se lo dijera con todas sus letras. Si, eso debía ser._

_-¿En serio? Pues lo lamento pero esa es la verdad, me gusta Hiyoshi Wakashi.- con sus palabras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro para horror del de gafas.- Es difícil de explicar por que, simplemente te puedo asegurar que me gusta y mucho. Me pone muy feliz verlo y más ahora que me ha dirigido la palabra, ¡tiene un acento muy peculiar! Es toda una monada de niño. En verdad espero poder llegar a tener algo con él, me sentiría la persona más dichosa._

"_¡Yo también! No solo me gusta, lo adoro"_

_-Pues en verdad que te gusta.- trato de sonreír.- Bueno, Gakuto, yo también tengo que contarte algo._

_-Antes, ¿te vas a comer tu postre de mango?- pregunto señalando al solitario postre que reposaba a un lado de el de gafas. La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, inclusive se había olvidado que lo había llevado consigo.- Es que una chica delante de mí se llevo el último._

_Le vio con el ceño fruncido, quería quitarle a su niño y también su postre de mango. ¡Eso si que no! Estaba por responderle de manera grosera cuando les sobresalto la repentina aparición de un segundo postre de mango, esta vez a lado del pelicereza. Gakuto parpadeo asombrado, miro la temblorosa mano que había depositado el postre en la mesa. Ambos comensales alzaron la vista y mas sorprendidos quedaron al ver a un castaño ojigris de primer curso que, con las mejillas sonrojadas, miraba a Gakuto._

_-Yo…lo lamento. Iba pasando y…no pude evitar escuchar…- le acerco el postre con esto tratando de darse a entender._

_-¿No lo quieres?- pregunto Mukahi, cerciorándose de que eso no era una broma._

_-¿No lo quieres? Me lo llevo._

_-¡No!_

_Oshitari deseo golpear su rostro contra la mesa ante la reacción de su amigo, vaya que ese chico no conocía de discreción, aunque a Hiyoshi parecía no molestarle dicha acción._

_-Es decir… es me extraña y eso…mmh.- le sonrió consiguiendo que el menor desviara la vista.-¿Cuáles son tus postres favoritos?_

_-¿Favoritos? Creo que serían los de cereza._

_-¿Cereza? Entonces lo recordare para la próxima vez regalarte mi postre. _

_Le vieron asentir ligeramente para al segundo siguiente alejarse hacia un peliplateado que le esperaba con una enorme y amable sonrisa, se alejaron tranquilamente y una vez los perdieron de vista el acróbata lanzó un grito de regocijo que sobresalto no solo a Oshitari sino también a los de las mesas vecinas._

_-¿Viste eso? ¡Debe ser una señal! Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida._

_Sonrió fingidamente celebrando la alegría de su amigo, aunque la verdad era que deseaba gritarle la verdad, poder romper la ilusión de un posible futuro a lado de Hiyoshi._

XxxX

-Por eso te dijimos que comer tanto helado te haría mal.

-¡Ah! En vez de reñirme, par de amargados, cuiden de mi.

Tanto Oshitari con Hiyoshi rodaron los ojos ante el comentario del pelicereza y su lamentable aspecto.

El de segundo tomo a su novio pasando un brazo con la cintura para ayudarle a caminar; según palabras del tensai, el día anterior después de que se fuera con su hermano, Gakuto había devorado el helado que le había visto para después ir por otro y más tarde en casa, el tonto pelicereza había dejado la ventana de su habitación abierta… resfriado seguro ¿Cómo era que ese chico estaba en pie? Uno mas de los misterios de la extraña resistencia de su novio.

-Deja de decir idioteces, sino quieres que digamos eso que tanto odias.- el susodicho giro el rostro sobre el hombro para ver de mala forma a su amigo mientras se dejaba llevar por su niño.

-No se queden con las ganas y díganlo.

-¡Te lo dijimos!

Gakuto gruño por lo bajo, sabía que se lo habían dicho pero ¿Qué querían? ¡era helado! Alzó la vista al cielo agradeciendo que ese día no hubiera prácticas en el club y tuviera a su niño disponible para acompañarle a casa. Sintió una mano colocarse sobre su frente y luego el rostro del sub-capitán.

-Esa fiebre no va a mejor.- sentencio. Bajo el rostro para girar a ver al de segundo que le miraba preocupado.- Hiyoshi-kun, ¿estas seguro que podrás llevarlo tu solo?

-No se preocupe, estaremos bien. Me encargare de telefonearle cuando hayamos llegado.- asintió ligeramente.

-Te lo agradeceré. Vayan con cuidado.

-No es como si me fuera a morir, para mañana estaré bien.

Sonrió divertido cuando vio a Hiyoshi propinarle un suave golpe en la cabeza que fue respondido con un pucherito por parte de Gakuto, su semblante se volvió serio cuando vio al menor besar al más bajo, algo que también tomo por sorpresa al pelicereza.

Les vio alejarse tranquilamente. Soltó un suspiro.

¿Por qué se había guardado todo? ¿Qué tanto hubieran cambiado las cosas si solo hubiese abierto la boca y hubiese dicho la verdad? Posiblemente no estaría viendo como esa cereza saltarina se largaba llevándose al chico de su corazón, así como tampoco tendría que guardarse todos esos sentimientos que le nacían no más de ver al castaño, no cuidaría sus acciones para que su queridísimo amigo sospechara algo y mucho más importante, quizpa no seguiría siendo amigo de Gakuto.

Muchas cosas no seguirían igual y todo si hubiese dicho la verdad cuando tuvo la oportunidad, una sola frase y la historia pudo ser otra.

Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tuvo que guardar todo?

-Quiero tanto a Gakuto que sería incapaz de lastimarlo.

Y sin embargo Hiyoshi tenía razón, era un maldito hipócrita.

-¿Por qué demonios debo estar tan enamorado del novio de mi mejor amigo?

**AVAVAVA**

**Que cosa tan melancólica salió esta vez T-T o al menos yo lo veo así ^^U.**

**Bueno, las cosas no han avanzado realmente mucho en el anterior y el presente capítulo pero les prometo que en el siguiente retomaremos la acción *3*.**

**Mmh…no les prometo nada pero es posible que el siguiente capítulo lo tenga para el fin de semana ^^U, por mientras espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y que dejen comentarios.**

**Bueno, hasta otra.**

**Se me cuidan, bexos.**


	6. La oportunidad perfecta

**Waaa, pude terminarlo. No el plazo que hubiera querido pero aquí esta u.u. Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus bellos y motivantes reviews a: **Fallon Kristerson, mukuchito, sakuno12 y Velia Mineantea**, a ustedes por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo para leer y comentar, me hacen muy feliz T^T.**

**Bueno, es cierto que en este fic la pareja principal pareciera ser Oshitari y Hiyoshi, pero debemos recordar que por el momento el niño esta con Gakuto, así que, ¿Por qué no vemos un poco más de acción entre estos dos? *3***

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei quien por siempre será mi dios terrenal XD.**

**Y por último, antes de dejarles leer, quiero decir que este capítulo tiene una dedicación muy especial y esa es a: …. ¡todas ustedes! (si, hasta a las que no me hacen feliz dejando review ¬¬) y eso por el motivo de 14 de febrero, ósea el día de los desolados sin amor… ¿Qué, no era esa la fecha? XD**

**Disfruten su lectura.**

**AVAVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**(La oportunidad perfecta)**

_-Ya deja el asunto por la paz, o ¿acaso estas pensando en como terminar a Gakuto para irte conmigo? Pues mira, yo te aconsejo que primero le des una noche de pasión y…_

_-¡No seas idiota! No pienso dejar a Gakuto así por que tu quieres, quizá solo tome tu consejo de la noche de pasión… ¿Qué? Tú empezaste._

_-No creo que lo hagas. Es más factible que primero pases por mi cama._

_-¿Me estas retando?_

_-Si quieres verlo así._

¿Y de donde había sacado las agallas para decir aquello? Claro que lo sabía, del recuerdo de su novio y de sus sentimientos más íntimos… de acuerdo, tenía que dejar de leer novelas románticas por un tiempo y seguir el consejo de su novio sobre ver un poco más la televisión.

Como fuera, sabía que no había sido correcto lo que había dicho. Una ocasión tan especial no era un juego con el que apostar y más cuando los sentimientos hacia el otro involucrado eran reales, por que al menos en su caso así lo era.

No le parecía correcto andar jugando con eso y menos tener que hacérselo saber a un tercero.

¡Ah, se daba asco a si mismo! Lo único que le daba consuelo era el recordar que nada había quedado concretado entre Oshitari y él, además que confiaba en el poco y sano juicio del de gafas para saber que algo así era arriesgarse a mucho.

¿Y por que cuernos le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? No era como si en verdad fuera a tratar de tener algo con su cereza antes de que Oshitari concluyera con él lo que había dejado a medias en el aula de música… ¿o sí?

¡Argh! Lo mejor era olvidar el asunto, tenía otras prioridades en ese momento, como por ejemplo llegar a casa de Gakuto para que este pudiera descansar.

Le vio de reojo notando como el rubor teñía sus mejillas.

Definitiva, tenía otras prioridades.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Tengo fiebre y me siento mareado, creo que podría ponerme a bailar el caramelldansen… ¡¿tu como crees que me siento?!- Wakashi no pudo evitar una risilla por el comentario de su mayor. Se acomodo la mochila al hombro y aseguro el agarre que tenía en la cintura del más bajo.

-Vale, ya entendí. ¿Puedes seguir caminando? Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras en mi espalda.- ante esto el pelicereza se sintió ofendido, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el futuro emperador.- Yo decía.

-Tengo fiebre más no estoy lisiado.- el ojigris concluyo que lo mejor era no seguir picando en el orgullo a su mayor y mejor apresurar el paso.

XxxX

En verdad agradecía que no hubiera prácticas ese día, así como también agradecía que Hiyoshi no tuviera asuntos en el club de prensa o en el doujo de la familia, no era que no pudiera valerse por si mismo para llegar a casa pero estando enfermo se sentía un poco mejor si tenía a alguien a su lado dispuesto a cuidarlo.

Recordó que en una ocasión, durante su primer curso, Yuushi había sido el encargado de llevarle a casa mientras le reñía por no cuidarse apropiadamente, y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo había sido un sermón muy similar al que le había soltado hacia unas horas cuando descubriera que tenía fiebre.

Sonrió para sus adentros y miro de reojo al castaño a su lado que se permanecía en silencio, no lo decía pero sabía perfectamente que ansiaba poder sermonearle sin embargo después del discurso de Yuushi suponía que no quedaba mucho por decir.

Con todo y sus desperfectos, ese par eran muy parecidos, "no sé si soy afortunado por tenerlos, pero quiero creer que si". Si, en verdad que se sentía feliz de tenerlos a su lado a pesar de que Hiyoshi siempre malinterpretaba las cosas con Yuushi, aunque según el tensai ese asunto había quedado saldado. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras sentía una suave y fresca brisa acariciar su rostro, no quería dudar del moreno y su sentencia de que ahora todo iba de maravilla entre Wakashi y él, en verdad que no lo quería dudar pero el repentino cambio en su niño le hacía pensar que había algo más en ese asunto, ¿Qué?

Por supuesto que seguía en pie su teoría menos absurda, esa misma por la que se había atrevido a tratar a Yuushi como lo había hecho el día anterior en el aula de música. Algo le había dicho ese sujeto a su niño para que estuviera así, algo que ninguno de los dos quería decirle realmente.

_Así que era eso, tonto. No te estreses antes de tiempo, no debes de preocuparte por nada mientras Atobe aún este al frente de este imperio._

¡Argh! Las idioteces que había dicho para asegurarse de que lo que había visto a lo lejos entre ese par no eran mas que malos juegos de su visión.

-Hemos llegado.

Parpadeo asombrado al ser ignorante del viaje pero agradeció haber llegado al fin. Necesitaba descansar. Ahora era cuando maldecía a la copa jumbo y los dos enormes potes de helado de los días anteriores.

Permitió que su novio abriera la puerta de entrada, con el ruido del recibidor la madre del pelicereza apreció en la escena percatándose de inmediato de la condición de su hijo y agradeciendo a Hiyoshi por llevarle hasta ahí.

-Madre, estoy bien. Solo necesito reposo, nada de visitas médicas.

-De acuerdo, usted gana jovencito.- contesto con enfado la mujer.- Pero si te sientes mal no dudes en decirme, ¿de acuerdo?

Gakuto asintió antes de perderse escaleras arriba en compañía de Hiyoshi. Al llegar a su habitación se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama mientras Hiyoshi botaba más allá su mochila para en seguida acercarse a la ventana para cerrarla.

-Te duermes con la ventana abierta y encima la vuelves a dejar así.- le riño, mientras el acróbata se recostaba entre los mullidas almohadas. - Deberías hacer caso a tu madre e ir al médico.

-¿Qué quieres? Iba con retraso al colegio, además te recuerdo que Yuushi y tu me jalaron a la enfermería. Que les baste con eso.- le oyó chascar la lengua en señal de desaprobación. Cerro los parpados permitiéndose sentir el frescor de los almohadones sobre sus ardientes mejillas. Oyó los pasos del menor por su habitación, al parecer buscaba algo.

-Mmh…por cierto, ¿para que los necesitaba el abuelo?

-¿Mmh?

-Ayer, a Wada-san y a ti.- escucho el correr de la puerta de su armario junto con el abrir y cerrar de las gavetas de la cómoda. ¿Qué tanto buscaba ese niño?

-Eso…Quería ayuda con el doujo y… más te vale cuidarte durante las próximas semanas.- el pelicereza abrió ligeramente los ojos y frunció el ceño. El castaño se giro para ver a su mayor a la espera de una explicación.- ¿no me habías dicho que te avisara la siguiente vez que tuviera torneo de kobujutsu?

-¿En serio?- se incorporo de golpe, en verdad que había esperado desde hacía tiempo esa oportunidad y más desde que se enterara de que el señorito Keigo ya había sido invitado en alguna ocasión por su niño. ¡Ya no podía esperar! Sería la primera vez que iría a apoyar al menor y que tendría la oportunidad de convivir con la familia de este. _Eres el mayor, deberías tomar las riendas e ir a hablar por él_, podría ser la oportunidad que ambos habían estado esperando. Claro, solo si Hiyoshi le permitía abrir la boca para decir algo.- Hiyo-chan…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto antes de volverse hacia las gavetas para seguir en su búsqueda de algo.

-Ese día…supongo que estará tu familia. ¿Sabes? Si me lo permites, me gustaría tomar esa ocasión para hablarles y decirles de lo nuestro…claro si quieres, si te sientes seguro…

¿Decirle a su familia lo suyo con Gakuto? A decir verdad durante mucho tiempo rezo por que ese momento nunca llegara o se retrasara, temía por la reacción que pudiera tener su familia al enterarse. Su hermano era el único que lo sabía y parecía no darle importancia al asunto e inclusive llegaba a bromear con el asunto pero siempre sin llegar a las ofensas. Pero una cosa era que Wada lo supiera y otra que los mayores lo supieran.

En verdad que temía por lo como reaccionarían sus padres, ¡su abuelo! Tenía miedo y no lo negaba, pero también admitía que en más de una ocasión había deseado poder compartir en las charlas familiares lo bien que lo pasaba con Gakuto y lo amable que era con él.

Si, una parte de el tenía miedo pero otra clamaba por romper el silencio.

Miro a su novio, quien pese a su condición, esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

-¿No? Bueno, yo solo sugería.- dijo con un notable tono de decepción dejándose caer una vez más en el colchón- ¿ y se puede saber que tanto buscas entre mis cosas?

-Hacia tiempo que decidimos dejar de lado ese tema y dijimos que dejaríamos pasar un tiempo antes de enfrentar a mi familia.- el mayor bufo al tiempo que restregaba las mejillas en los almohadones tratando de calmar el calor. ¿Cómo olvidar esa conversación? Él mismo la había sacado casi al año de comenzar a salir. Mala idea seguir los consejos de Oshitari- mmh… supongo que si gano mis combates estarán de bastante buen humor para digerir semejante noticia.

-Claro a menos de que Wada-san les arruine el día…- dijo siendo observado por el chico del enbu tenis. Como era obvio que su novio era un despiste total.

-Entonces tendremos que amenazar a aniki para que mínimo no haga el rídiculo.

-¡Eso!… un momento, ¿Por qué vamos a amenazar a Wada-san?

Como pocas veces Gakuto tuvo la diche de ver reír a su niño, se sentía afortunado de ser uno de los pocos elegidos para poder ver esa otra fase de Hiyoshi.

¿Y a que se debía esa reacción?

Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué era tan divertido para su niño?

Hacia escasos minutos hablaban de enfrentar a la familia de Wakashi y al segundo siguiente tenía al menor hablando de amenazar al primogénito de la familia.

O él era un despiste o su novio era raro…sonaba mejor lo segundo.

Cerró los párpados buscando con ello menguar la sensación de mareo, en verdad que maldecía a los deliciosos y enormes helados de los días anteriores.

Poco a poco la sensación de somnolencia comenzó a invadirle, su cama se sintió mucho más blanda de lo que nunca la había sentido.

Deseo abrir los ojos una vez más para ver a su niño pero el estupor le jalaba cada vez más al reino de Morfeo. Una fresca mano se poso en su frente y no supo más.

XxxX

_-La verdad es que me gustas. Y también me gustaría saber si ¿quisieras salir conmigo?_

_-¿A dónde?_

_-¿Eh? ¡No! Quiero decir, ¿quieres ser…tu sabes…ser mi…? Mi novio, ¡eso! ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

_-Mmh…si._

Lentamente abrió los ojos notando como la sombra del árbol en el jardín se proyectaba en parte del techo de su habitación. ¿Qué hora era? Tallo ligeramente sus ojos para apartar los rastros de somnolencia, dio un bostezo y se giro sobre el colchón, haciendo con este movimiento que un paño cayera a su lado en el almohadón. Sin dejar su agradable posición tomo el paño, sintiendo la frescura de la humedad en sus yemas. Con esto se llevo la misma mano a la frente sintiendo como lo caliente de su piel había disminuido pero no desapercibo por completo.

Silbo suavemente al tiempo que sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a escocer pidiendo descanso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Se sobresalto al oír esa suave voz y sin embargo sonrió al no saberse solo. Alzó ligeramente la cabeza para tener en su campo de visión el escritorio ante el que su niño parecía estar haciendo sus deberes.

-Creo que la fiebre no ha menguado, pero al menos ya no me siento mareado.- respondió haciendo ovillo. Tras sus palabras el menor se puso de pie acercándose. Le vio ponerse de rodillas a la altura de su rostro. Bajo los párpados para darse el lujo de sentir la mano de Hiyoshi sobre su frente.- ¿Qué opinas?

-Es difícil decirlo, pero tienes razón.- abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño logrando que el ojigris riera divertido.- Debes seguir en reposo. Y ya que te haz despertado, ¿Por qué no te cambias el uniforme?- le vio hacer un puchero antes de dar un descarado bostezo.

-Estoy cómodo así, no me quiero levantar.- así que era eso. Todo ese revolver en sus gavetas había sido, seguramente, para buscarle prendas más frescas. Sonrió ante el pensamiento antes de fijar la vista en el de segundo curso que le miraba con el rostro ladeado.- Disculpa, estoy mas perezoso de lo normal. ¿Y mi madre?

-Buena observación. Salió a comprar unos víveres, me pidió que cuidara de ti.- asintió ligeramente.- ¿Gakuto-san?

-Soñé con el día en que te pedí que fueras mi novio.- el ojigris sonrió comenzando a acariciar los cerezas cabellos del otro.- Me lo pusiste difícil.

-No tanto. Te pusiste nervioso por ti mismo, yo solo oía.

-¡Si! Malvado.- Hiyoshi alzó una ceja sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Mukahi.- No me dabas muestra alguna de lo que sentías por mi. Me estaba arriesgando a que me mandaras a paseo con todo y mis sentimientos. ¡Y me dijiste tan tranquilamente que si!

-Mmh… Pero dije que si y eso es lo importante, ¿no?- el acróbata cabeceo dándole la razón.- Debes tomar agua, no puedes deshidratarte.- se puso de pie para ir en busca del vaso, no bien dio media vuelta Gakuto se incorporo de golpe tomándole de la camisa y jalándolo con fuerza para no dejarle ir. Hiyoshi trastabillo de la sorpresa cayendo sobre uno de los almohadones.-¡Gakuto-san!- riño al mayor que se aferraba a su cintura ocultando su rostro.

-No te vayas, no me dejes solo.

-¿Quién dijo que me iba a ir? Solamente te voy a alcanzar un vaso con agua.- respondió al tiempo que Mukahi alzaba el rostro para verle aunque con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre. Sonrió acariciando una vez más los cerezas cabellos de su novio. Le tomo por los hombros alejándolo un poco.- Ya te dije, no te puede deshidratar. Además no voy muy lejos, el agua esta en el escritorio.- dijo señalando hacia el mueble donde efectivamente reposaba una jarrón y un vaso.

-No me dejes solo. Estoy enfermo, ¡consiénteme!- puso los ojos en blanco. Se acomodo entre los almohadones decidiendo que unos minutos de abrazos y mimos no harían daño al enfermo, estiro los brazos invitando a Gakuto quien encantado acepto arrojándose sobre el menor.- Esto me gusta más. Hacia tiempo que no estábamos así.

-La última vez fue en mi casa, ¿no?- asintió ligeramente mientras deslizaba su rostro hasta el cuello de Wakashi.- ¿Mmh?- sintió un escalofrío al sentir la respiración del acróbata sobre su cuello.- Gakuto-san.- se sobresalto ante los labios de Mukahi dándole pequeños besos.- ¡Gakuto-san!

-Te quiero y mucho.

-Yo también, pero…aah…- gimió sintiendo esa cálida lengua juguetear en su cuello.- Gakuto… ahora no, estas enfermo…

-…- se separo del menor para verle. El ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas, siempre había adorado esa expresión en el rostro de Wakashi.- Estoy enfermo, consiénteme.- paso la lengua por sus labios logrando que el castaño se sonrojara aún más.

-¡No juegues! Este enfermo, debes descansar. Adem…

De acuerdo. Los amigos inseparables y hasta en eso se parecían, habiendo miles de formas para callarle y tenía que elegir esa. Coloco las manos en los hombros del mayor para alejarle sin embargo el pelicereza ni se inmuto.

-Gakuto-san…- murmuro.- Lo digo… en serio.

Le sintió besar la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla y bajar hasta su cuello. Una vez mas la juguetona lengua de su novio se dejo sentir sobre su piel. Gimió cuando le sintió morderlo suavemente.

-Gakuto…

Cerro los puños entorno a los hombros del otro sintiéndose desfallecer. Los labios capturaron su boca, y comenzaron a besarle sugestivamente. Hiyoshi se abandonó a la sensación, esa lengua que exploraba su paladar, y se enredaba en su lengua y en sus dientes, y pronto él mismo seguía ese juego. Pronto sus manos abandonaron los hombros para refugiarse en los cabellos del chico encima suyo.

Gakuto se sintió complacido ante la respuesta de su niño disfrutando de la sensación de sus pechos entrechocando por la respiración, percibiendo el peculiar aroma de su piel. Esa piel tostada, suave al tacto, aun conservando esa delicadeza infantil, tan fina y fácil de hacer notar su sonrojo. Tan encantador, como solo su niño podía ser. Tan perfecto que nunca se atrevía a tocarlo, como si fuera una figura de cristal que pudiera romperse con solo verla. Y aun sabiendo que la realidad no era así, que esa figura de cristal era en verdad un cuerpo bello y con vida, nunca le tocaba más de lo necesario, siempre yendo contra sus verdaderos deseos. Esos deseos que anhelaban ver como esa piel se moldeaba, respondía y ardía bajo su mano.

Dio un casto beso en los deliciosos labios de Hiyoshi antes de alejarse y ver su rostro sonrojado, tan bello e insinuante.

La fresca brisa que se colaba por su ventana acaricio su rostro que aún ardía por la fiebre, se mordió el labio inferior y paso un mechón por detrás de su oreja mientras veía a Wakashi ladear el rostro con la respiración algo agitada.

-Hiyoshi.- el susodicho giro ligeramente el rostro para verle. Mordisqueo su labio con nerviosismo.- ¿Quieres?

-¿Eh?- ¿querer que? Gakuto bufo con molestia, ¿es que ese niño no entendía sus proposiciones a la primera?

-¿Quieres…? ¿Cómo se dice? Hacer…tener…tu sabes.

-¿Hacer, tener?- repitió extrañado…¡oh! Por su parte Mukahi ya se arrepentía de haber hablado pero el repentino sonrojo en las mejillas del menor le hizo saber que al fin había captado la idea.

-¿Hiyoshi?- con las manos aún refugiadas en sus cabellos, lo atrajo hacia si. Beso su mejillas antes de acercar sus labios al oído del mayor.

-¿Algún día me llamaras por mi nombre?

-¿Algún día me dirás Gakuto a secas?

-… .- una mano se deslizo por su espalda sintiendo un ligero temblor en la misma.- ¿y si mejor te callas y empezamos?

Se separo de golpe, rompiendo el improvisado abrazo, del menor, le miro anonado. No podía creerlo, pensaba que lo iba a rechazar con viles argumentos de que aún era muy pronto y esas cosas. Fijo su azulado iris en el grisáceo que le permitía ver el nerviosismo y la determinación de su niño. Tragó saliva con algo dificultad antes de volver a capturar los labios del castaño de manera cariñosa y poco a poco volviéndose demandante, antes de atacar el pálido cuello de Hiyoshi, quien gimió al sentir ese cálido aliento sobre su palpitante piel.

Sus labios se movieron, bajando hasta el pecho que beso por sobre la tela al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se encargaba de deshacer el nudo de la corbata.

El chico del enbu tenis quedo sin aliento cuando sintió como mordía uno de sus pezones, le sintió liberarlo del nudo de la corbata para luego comenzar con los botones de la camisa.

¿Eso estaba bien? Se suponía que Gakuto estaba enfermo, que debía descansar no estar haciendo "eso". Gimió cuando su pecho quedo al descubierto con una de las ardientes mejillas del mayor reposando oyendo a su corazón latir aprisa. ¿Estaba bien? ¡Pero que demonios! ¿No siempre había soñado con ese momento? Por que esa era la verdad, desde la primera vez que jugueteo con el pelicereza había deseado que ocurriera lo de ese momento. Tirito nervioso sintiendo los labios del otro recorrer su pecho pero también por lo que sabía que iba a pasar. ¡Y por kami, que lo iba a permitir! Trago saliva y cerró fuertemente los puños sobre las sabanas al sentir las temblorosas manos del otro sobre la hebilla de su pantalón. Cierto, no era el único primerizo en esa habitación. Sonriendo ya un poco más seguro estiro una mano hasta el rostro de Mukahi y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

El acróbata alzó la vista hacia el rostro de su novio, notó esa suave sonrisa inspirándole confianza y recordándole que ambos estaban igual de ignorantes en ese tema. No había por que ir tan aprisa y por que estar nervioso. Se inclino hacia el rostro del castaño para capturar sus labios, le sintió posar una mano en su espalda y acariciarle sutilmente.

-Te quiero, Wakashi.

Una sensación agradable cubrió el corazón Hiyoshi tras esas palabras y reacciono a tomar una vez más los labios de su mayor con ternura y deseo.

Los labios abandonaron los suyos para bajar hacia su expuesto pecho donde succiono uno de los pezones haciéndolo gemir de placer y dolor. Aferro sus manos a la delgada espalda del pelicereza mientras le seguía atacando. Una lengüeteada, un mordisco y sus labios soltaban la expresión de placer. Sintió como sus manos viajaban sobre sus caderas y muslos, rozando su hombría que comenzaba a espabilar. Wakashi se estremeció al notar como todo el calor comenzaba a acumularse en su ingle, allá donde Mukahi persistentemente acariciaba. Este sonrió suavemente comenzando a lamer la base del cuello bajando hacia la piel tostada de la cintura. Se separo ligeramente del cuerpo de su niño para verle un momento, sus manos se colocaron una vez más en la hebilla del pantalón y haciendo a un lado los nervios la desprendió consiguiendo con esto que la respiración del menor se hiciera más profunda, mostrando su nerviosismo. Se miraron un momento antes de que el pelicereza reemplazara sus manos por su rostro en aquella parte que comenzaba a despertar en el castaño. Beso dulcemente esa parte por sobre el pantalón del otro sintiendo como su cabellera era tironeada suavemente. Con algo de dificultad pero sin dejar la sensualidad de lado, Mukahi tomo el botón del pantalón con los dientes hasta hacerlo ceder. Hiyoshi gimió cerrando los puños enredados en los cabellos del mayor, pero poco le duro el gusto cuando el acróbata se incorporo para clamar sus labios con urgencia.

El ojigris gimoteó de frustración cuando esos labios le abandonaron para volver al lugar donde se habían quedado, esta vez para tirar de la cremallera.

El pelicereza aprovecho la obertura de la cremallera para juguetear con el cintillo de los interiores de Hiyoshi, advirtiendo la carne dura que crecía ahí dentro. Sintió su mano temblar cuando comenzó a bajar los pantalones. El castaño apretó los ojos haciendo notar su vergüenza al sentir esa mano tirar de la prenda dejándole en los interiores que poco o nada ocultaban su excitación y dejo escapar un grito ahogado al sentir como las unos temblorosos dedos se abrían paso entre la tela y su piel hasta alcanzar la longitud de su miembro. Empujo inconscientemente las caderas contra la mano mordiéndose el labio inferior, incitando al mayor a que iniciara con unos candentes movimientos.

Los suaves gemidos del menor ayudaron a dar confianza al pelicereza para que siguiera masturbándole. Alzó la vista para toparse con la más bella imagen que haya visto antes. Esas mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos entornados, esos suaves y dulces labios entreabiertos exclamando placer. Se sentía endurecer y al calor del momento mezclarse con la fiebre. Era hermoso y podía saberse el primero en verlo, de contemplar a ese hermoso niño en su mayor momento de éxtasis.

-Te quiero mucho, Wakashi.

Un suave gemido le respondió y a esto supo que debía detenerse antes de que las intensas emociones de lo nuevo arrastraran al castaño a las puertas del edén terrenal.

Sonrió ante la mueca de frustración del pequeño, acerco su rostro para besar nuevamente esos labios que tanto le gustaban al tiempo que una mano se colaba entre sus pechos para desatar el nudo de la corbata que en poco tiempo fue a dar a alguna parte del piso y sin embargo, pronto esa mano le empujo lejos dejándole de rodillas entre sus piernas.

El acróbata arqueo una ceja extrañado por la acción pese a ello pronto obtuvo la respuesta al por que. La mirada gris le veía trazando un sendero imaginario, desde sus labios hasta el cintillo del pantalón. Estiro su mano para acariciar el vientre del mayor por encima de su camisa para luego bajar hacia la hebilla del pantalón, bajando aún más dibujando con sus dedo una fina línea hasta donde terminaba la costura de la cremallera, permitiéndose disfrutar de esa carne viva que comenzaba a encontrar incomodo su refugio en los pantalones del pelicereza. Aquello era un juego de dos así que no iba a permitir que él fuera el único que se despojara de sus prendas. Inspiro hondo y echando los nervios de lado tiro de la hebilla hasta liberar la cintura, desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera logrando que la respiración de Mukahi se hiciera más rápida, mientras él mismo desabotonaba su camisa dejándola caer por sus hombros, el pelicereza termino con la aportación de Wakashi deslizando la prenda.

Una vez más sus ojos se encontraron esperando que el otro diera marcha atrás y al no haber objeción se entrelazaron jadeando, Hiyoshi con sus piernas rodeando la cintura del otro. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo cadencioso, haciendo notar su deseo de sentirse más y más juntos, más de lo que habían estado hasta ahora.

Por fin podría proclamar ese cuerpo como suyo, por que sabía que desde el principio el corazón de Hiyoshi era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más, era el dueño de ese niño tan hermoso. Su dueño… lo supo desde el primer instante en que lo vio, aquel día en que sus ojos chocaron y su corazón latió desbocado por ese castaño de semblante agrió pero de personalidad inocente. Pero _de eso hace… ya mucho tiempo._ Abandono un rápido beso en los labios de futuro emperador.

-Wakashi, ¿Qué quieres? ¿A o B?

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto con la respiración entrecortada, frunció ligeramente el ceño notando el vivo sonrojo en las mejillas de su novio. En verdad que se seguía preguntando si eso estaba bien, Gakuto debía descansar en vez de estar haciendo eso.

-Tu solo contéstame. ¿A o B? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Mmh… ¿Qué te parece esto? Dejas de hacer preguntas sin sentido y me tomas de una jodida vez.- Mukahi parpadeo asombrado por la respuesta y sin embargo rió ante el sonrojo de vergüenza del menor.

Se inclino para besar su frente antes de bajar hacia su vientre y besarlo dulcemente mientras que sus manos se encargaban de la última prenda innecesaria.

Wakashi se sonrojo y cerró fuertemente los ojos sintiendo la mirada azulina del otro recorrer su expuesta anatomía, sus labios dejaron escapar un grito de asombro al sentir los labios del acróbata sobre su hombría y no pudiendo contenerse por mucho tiempo movió sus caderas al ritmo del mete-saca que hacia el otro con su boca.

Mukahi tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para dejar el miembro del menor si quería que Wakashi durar lo suficiente durante el relajo. Sonrió de lado al notar la vergüenza pintada en el rostro de su niño, se acerco a su oído susurrándole por que abriera los ojos. Y como las veces anteriores sus iris coincidieron haciéndose saber mutuamente que todo estaba bien.

Primerizos, no podían culparse por estar tan nerviosos, ¿verdad?

Entorno los ojos cuando sintió al pelicereza separar levemente sus piernas y notó un rastró húmedo deslizarse hasta su entrada. Mukahi atrapo sus labios mientras humedecía ese interior cálido e íntimo. Retiro el dígito para ensalivarlo una vez más junto con otro.

Los dedos fueron retirados para proseguir con su labor de dilatar esa virginal entrada, la intromisión de un segundo dígito hizo crispar de dolor el rostro del ojigris al tiempo que el mayor se inclinaba para besar sus mejillas mientras hacía un movimiento de mete-saca con los dedos consiguiendo que poco a poco que esa estrecha entrada se adaptara a la intromisión.

Una vez más salieron y un tercero se les unió en la ardua labor de preparar al menor. Con la intromisión del tercer dígito unas lágrimas salieron de los grisáceos ojos del futuro emperador. Mukahi se mordió el labio preguntándose si estaba en lo correcto al seguir con ello. No quería lastimar a su niño. Sin embargo asombrado noto como el menor movía las caderas incitándole a repetir el movimiento de mete-saca que había realizado antes, al notar esto decidió que era suficiente. Retiro los dedos para al segundo siguiente retirar la última prenda que traía encima. Hiyoshi lo miraba embelesado, tragó saliva. Ya no era un niño precisamente, pero si un puberto con las hormonas alborotadas, nervioso y primerizo. Y aun a pesar de su supuesta inmadurez no tenía duda de lo que le gustaba y de sus preferencias sexuales. Tenía plena conciencia de lo que podía ocurrir…no, de lo que iba a ocurrir. Desde el principio había podido ver en la mirada de su mayor que había llegado la hora de concluir con los jueguitos de toqueteo, era el momento de probar algo nuevo. Mukahi quería poseerlo y por supuesto que él lo iba a consentir.

Tenía miedo, se sentía nervioso y no podía evitarlo, pero también en verdad que lo deseaba.

_¡No seas idiota! No pienso dejar a Gakuto así por que tu quieres, quizá solo tome tu consejo de la noche de pasión… ¿Qué? Tú empezaste._

¡No! No lo hacía por la estúpida apuesta al aire con Oshitari, se entregaba por que en verdad lo deseaba.

-Gakuto.

-¿Mmh?

-Te…te quiero.

Arqueo las cejas del asombro, sonrió ligeramente y besos sus labios sintiendo como le acercaba más con ayuda de sus piernas. Acarició su mejilla gentilmente antes de acomodar sus caderas. Tomo una bocanada de aire le miro una última vez y poco a poco se dejo entrar en el apretado y virginal interior de su niño.

Hiyoshi dejo escapar un ahogado grito de dolor mientras se aferraba a la espalda del mayor al mismo tiempo que este trataba de ir más allá. Gakuto quedo quieto tratando de controlar todas las emociones y sensaciones que experimentaba al estar en el interior del menor, deseando comenzar a moverse pero sabía que debía esperar un poco para permitir a Wakashi acostumbrarse a su diámetro.

El futuro emperador luchaba con el dolor y la sensación de sentir el sexo de Gakuto dentro de él, recordándose constantemente que eso era lo que había querido, que debía soportar. Así, lentamente comenzó a calmarse.

-Un punto.

-¿Eh?

-Se supone que tú eres el enfermo, tú deberías ser el que estuviera aquí abajo.

-Tengo fiebre o tenía, no lo sé, lo importante es que no estoy lisiado y además soy el mayor.

-Aunque no lo aparentes.

Por respuesta el pelicereza dio una brusca estocada que consiguió arrancar un gemido de dolor y placer al castaño. A esta le siguieron varias más.

Hiyoshi gemía abrazado al mayor sintiendo claramente este suave y rítmico vaivén. Se sentía extraño, tan ajeno a si mismo no sabiendo explicar todo eso que sentía al percibir a Gakuto entrando y saliendo de él.

Siempre había escuchado que la primera vez era la peor pero estar ahí disfrutando de la experiencia le hizo saber que en su caso eso no aplicaba. Se sentía realmente maravilloso, tan completo y tan bien. El poder sentir la piel desnuda y ardiente de su cereza contra la suya, como poco a poco resbalaba por el sudor del esfuerzo provocado, de oír sus gemidos acompasados con cada uno de sus movimientos. Era increíble.

Pero esas olas de pasión eran fruto del movimiento de ambos. El dolor inicial había desaparecido por completo hasta ser reemplazado por un placer real, nuevo e intenso.

-Gakuto…

Gimió fuertemente al cambio del ritmo en las embestidas, sintiendo la fricción de ambos cuerpos contra su miembro jalándolo hacia una espiral de placer que se vio reflejado en el volumen de sus exclamaciones.

Sabía que no podría aguantar más, todo era tan nuevo tan abrumador, ya se sentía tocando las puertas del nirvana cuando el sonido de un teclado entonando una melodía alegre pero sensual inundo la habitación.

-Mmh…

-¿No es ese tu móvil?- alegre, sensual y sino mal recordaba con una letra que iba dirigida a una situación parecida a la que estaban viviendo.

-¿Quién podrá ser? Mmh… mejor contesto.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pensaba cortar el rollo justo cuando estaban en lo interesante? ¡Eso si que no!

Pero antes de que pudiera detener al pelicereza este ya había salido de él haciéndolo jadear con clara molestia. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verle ponerse de pie totalmente desnudo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba botada su mochila. Deseo incorporarse para arrastrarle y obligarle a terminar eso, pero mientras la sensual melodía seguía sonando se dio cuenta que no podía moverse mucho.

Maldijo a quien fuera el estúpido que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Por su parte Gakuto revolvía entre sus pertenencias para hallar su móvil, al encontrarlo lo cogió aprisa revisando el nombre que parpadeaba insistentemente.

-Es Yuushi.- anunció alegremente. Un motivo más para desear ver muerto a ese farsante cuatro ojos.- ¡Yuushi, hola!… ¿en serio? Pues he dormido un poco y Wakashi a cuidado de mí- se explicaba alegremente mientras caminaba de regreso a la revuelta cama. Aparto a Hiyoshi con un ademán para poder recostarse a su lado-…¿eh? ¿en serio?- miro al menor que le miraba ceñudo.- Olvidaste llamar a Yuushi cuando llegamos.- acuso.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y? Le dijiste que llamarías cuando llegáramos a casa el pobre a estado preocupado toda la tarde.

-Poco me importa. Gakuto, corta, tenemos cosas que terminar.- el mayor rodó los ojos.

-Si, me ha dicho que lo olvido… lo sé, no te enojes con él. También estaba preocupado por mi…¿Cómo? No, no interrumpes nada. Estábamos charlando, eso es todo.- ¡¿Qué no interrumpía nada?! Indignado y pese al dolor Wakashi se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón dándole la espalda al acróbata que le miraba curioso y oyendo a medias al chico al otro lado de la línea. El castaño sonrió divertido, se inclino un poco hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura del erguido miembro de su novio y lo tomo entre sus labios.-¡Wakashi!- exclamo asombrado tratando de contener sus jadeos.- No, no pasa nada. Todo esta en orden.- se alejo el aparato para reñir al menor que le hacía retorcerse de puro placer.- Wakashi, corta. Aah…Wakashi…- ¿Qué no interrumpía nada? ¡Que se enterara de todo ese maldito Oshitari!- Gracias.- murmuro entrecortadamente cuando el menor dejo libre su miembro. Acerco nuevamente el aparato a su oído mientras se disculpaba con su amigo por la interrupción de forma que no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa traviesa que se había pintado en el rostro del ojigris. Esa mamada no era por mero gusto, quería asegurarse de que esa carne entraría con facilidad una vez mas en su interior.- … no lo sé. Pero conociendo a mi madre me obligara a guardar reposo hasta mañana…claro, sería buenísimo que vinieras mañana después de clases…- curioso pudo notar como el castaño a su lado se movía hasta colocarse encima suyo, quedando frente a frente. Arqueo una ceja, ¿Qué tramaba ese niño? Le vio sonreírle de manera burlona al tiempo que elevaba sus caderas hasta colocarse sobre su sexo y entonces empujo.- ¡Aaah! Wakashi…

-Anda, corta la llamada o sino, no me importaría seguir mientras hablas con tu querido amigo Oshitari-san.- le miro ceñudo ignorando las preguntas del de gafas al otro lado. Sin avisar el menor comenzó a subir y bajar consiguiendo que dejara escapar roncos gemidos de placer.

-Wakashi…aaah, detente. Aaah… se siente bien…aaah…- gimió. Hiyoshi apoyo ambas manos en el vientre del otro para darse mayor impulso haciendo más rápidas y profundas las embestidas. Sus jadeos se entremezclaron encendiendo nuevamente el ambiente, Mukahi ayudo a su niño con los movimientos. Este nuevo aporte logro que Wakashi ya no gimiera sino que gritara de puro placer. Fue entonces que el mayor recordó a quien tenía en espera en su móvil… ¡que se fuera al carajo! Era más importante hacer y sentir placer.- Yuushi…te hablo más tarde…

Sin esperar respuesta cortó la llamada y lanzó el aparato lejos, ahora con ambos manos libres tomo al castaño por la cadera ayudándolo a profundizar aún más, si era posible. El chico del enbu tenis se inclino lo más que pudo para poder a su amada cereza y nuevamente sintió crecer ese sentimiento de que todo estaba bien, de que todo era maravilloso y completo.

-Gakuto…

Un grito salió de su garganta al sentirlo. Una nubecilla de colores y sentimientos entrelazados que le hacía sentir totalmente ajeno a la realidad, ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera Gakuto y él.

Paso poco tiempo antes de que el otro alcanzara su cima apretando fuertemente su cadera. Se dejo caer agotado sobre el mayor sintiendo sus pechos chocar con la respiración agitada, sus cuerpos sudorosos y enrojecidos por el esfuerzo, con sus corazones latiendo de felicidad.

Gakuto beso una de las mejillas de su niño, no se arrepentía de nada; las cosas del pasado, las del presente y las que estaban por venir, no se arrepentía de nada. Por fin podía proclamar totalmente suyo a ese niño tan hermoso que lo traía fascinado desde el primer instante en que lo viera. Beso nuevamente su mejillas sintiéndole acurrucarse contra su pecho aún sin dejarle salir de su prieto interior.

-Wakashi.

-¿Mmh?

-Te amo.

**AVAVAVA**

**Ok, lo admito me emocione ¬¬, pero no me pondrán negar que estuvo lindo ^^=…déjenme soñar ¬¬. ¿Pueden imaginarse la cara de Yuushi al oír eso? ¡Yo si! XDDD, pobre hombre siempre lo pongo al borde de un ataque (léase, "Cuando el tiempo nos alcance" XD). Y bueno el ambiente de tensión seguramente volverá tras esto, ¿Qué nuevas medidas tomara Oshitari ante esto? ¿Gakuto seguirá en el país de no pasa nada? ¿Hiyoshi algún día será sincero con su novio y le dirá la verdad? Pues ya veremos como avanza la historia.**

**Bueno, me despido por que mientras termino de escribir me están dando las dos de la mañana ¬¬.**

**Que anden bien.**

**Se me cuidan y dejen review si quieren que esto siga vivo XD.**

**Hasta otra, sayop.**


	7. Sus sentimientos más íntimos

**Disculpen la tardanza pero las tareas y problemas de salud me impedían escribir el capítulo u.u pero aquí esta. No es lo que tenía en mente pero… Agradezco sus hermosos review a: **sakuno12, Fallon Kristerson, Velia Mineantea, mukuchito y alehime**, en verdad que me alegran la vida con sus comentarios ^^=.**

**Ok, la cosa se quedo intensa el capítulo anterior y pues me disculpo de antemano, pero creo que no conseguí mantener esa intensidad como se debía u.u, pero igual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**PoT sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo…hoy no tengo frasecita creativa u.u ¬¬**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**(Sus sentimientos más íntimos)**

_-Wakashi…aaah, detente…_

_-¿Gakuto?, ¿esta todo bien?_

_-…aaah…se siente bien…aah_

_-¡¿Pero que…?!_

_-…Yuushi…te hablo mas tarde…_

_-¡Eh! Espera, Gakuto…¡Gakuto!_

¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¡Argh! Como si fuera un estúpido para no saber que diablos había ocurrido. ¿Entonces? ¡Con un demonio!

Maldecía a su jodido sentimiento de preocupación que había sido el principal motivador para que telefoneara a Gakuto y por supuesto que también maldecía su puesto en el cómite de intercambio extranjero por ser el responsable de que eso pasara; sino fuera por esa maldita reunión habría ido con esos dos desde un principio y ESO no hubiera ocurrido.

¡Con un demonio! ¿Cómo era posible que algo así ocurriera? ¿Por qué? ¡Argh! Comenzaba a desesperarse de si mismo, no era necesario ser un tensai para entender que es lo que había ocurrido, el como y el por que.

¡Con un demonio! Malditos sean todos los dioses habidos y por haber, ¿Cómo se atrevían a permitir semejante acto de… de…? Sin tan solo hubiera estado ahí desde un principio…si tan solo…

Debía tranquilizarse como fuera, aunque sabía que su empresa era enorme; la falta de sueño junto con los nervios alterados por el exceso de cafeína no le servían para mantener una de sus mejores cartas, la poker face.

¡Al diablo! Como si alguien tuviera la suficiente dedicación para notar que le pasaba algo. Ninguno de esos ilusos que le rodeaban podía suponer siquiera que algo andaba mal con el tensai de Hyotei y mucho menos imaginarse que aquello que tanto le inquietaba era un "mal de amores".

¡Que adorable! Ahora, podía sentirse la protagonista de uno de sus doramas; aquella pobre tonta enamorada del hombre equivocado y que a pesar de sus dulces intentos por llamar la atención de ese sujeto solo puede llorar cediendo el paso a la "verdadera" felicidad de su amado a lado de otra pobrecita tonta. Sencillamente adorable, así era su amor por ese dulce niño que solo parecía tener ojos para quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

¡No! No podía permitir semejante acto y entonces la realidad volvió a pesar pesar sobre él; la realidad era que ese niño no era suyo- en muchos aspectos- y que alguien más había osado profanar la tierna carne que tanto gustaba admirar.

¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando había decidido no seguir callando, la brecha que les separaba tuvo que abrirse aún más? Si tan solo hubiera hablado cuando debía seguramente todo sería distinto. Muy distinto.

Soltó un descarado bostezo quitándose las gafas para tallar sus ojos antes de mirar con mala leche a sus apuntes de biología, donde noto que el nombre de cierto castaño se repetía constantemente entre dato y dato. Era ridículo tratar de estudiar cuando tenía la mente en otra parte.

…_se siente bien…_

Cerro de golpe la libreta llamando la atención del chico a su lado quien detuvo su atropellado escribir para girar a verle.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí antes de la siguiente clase.- se explico mientras se ponía de pie, echó un rápido vistazo a los apuntes del otro y sonrió de manera burlona al notar que nada de lo ahí escrito eran cosas del tema pero si rezaban constantemente el nombre de quien sería su sucesor en el puesto de sub capitán- esfuérzate en lo estudios, Ryo y trata de no extrañar tanto a tu queridísimo compañero de dobles.

-¡Cállate!

Ah, que relajante era hacer avergonzar a Shishido, quien se disculpaba con la bibliotecaria por alzar de más la voz, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al castaño antes de coger sus cosas y salir de ahí.

Ese Ryo en verdad que era un chico muy bobo y sincero…que envidia le daba.

XxxX

"Espero que puedas venir después de clases junto con Yuushi, solo háganme el favor de no matarse entre si. Te amo. Gakuto."

-Háganme el favor de no matarse.

Releyó, claro que eso no pasaría a menos que ese tonto de Oshitari tratara de llevarle por un camino diferente y entonces… gruño al tiempo que guardaba su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, ¿Por qué tenía que ir hasta ahí con Oshitari? Seguramente el de gafas se conocía el camino tan bien como él. ¡Argh! Y era entonces cuando detestaba que su novio fuera un completo ignorante a las intenciones de su mejor amigo; si bien a él no le costaba nada abrir la boca y contarle la verdad pero sabía que no era asunto fácil, era posible que no le creyera, que buscara oír la verdad por labios del mismo Oshitari y por supuesto que ese farsante cuatro ojos lo iba a negar todo dejándolo completamente en ridículo. O la otra alternativa era que Gakuto creyera sus palabras y entonces su amistad con Oshitari se fragmentara por completo. Lo viera por donde lo viera la situación no quedaba bien, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser la discordia de esa amistad? Y más interesante, ¿Por qué seguía dándole tanta importancia a lo que pudiera hacer Oshitari? Para empezar él no tenía la culpa de nada, no era su falta de que ese maldito cuatro ojos le ocultara la verdad a su "mejor amigo", pero sabía que parte del error caía en él por no tener el valor suficiente para hablar con Gakuto de lo que realmente ocurría, ¿Qué le detenía? No lo sabía.

_Te amo._

Sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que se acomodaba la mochila al hombro. Siempre se sorprendería de lo sincero y abierto que podía llegar a ser su sempai; desde el día en que sus ojos se toparan por primera vez se percato de que ese chico era extremadamente sincero, tanto que muchas veces no pensaba realmente en lo que estaba diciendo hasta que el daño estaba hecho.

_Mmh…para ser más joven que yo eres un amargado._

Si, se había metido con su forma de ser ¿y?, en ese momento estaba más interesado en contemplar esa llamativa figura ante él, preguntándose si ese color de cabello era normal y si era habitual encontrar fascinación en esos brillante ojos azules. ¿Cómo olvidar ese día? La primera vez que viera a esa cereza saltarina, pero _de eso hace… ya mucho tiempo._

¡Decidido! Hablaría con Gakuto, se quitaría de encima al acosador de Oshitari y poco le importaba lo que pasara con esa amistad.

Hacia unos minutos que las clases habían terminado, los alumnos poco a poco se dirigían hacia sus actividades extracurriculares o bien se encaminaban en grupos hacía la salida mientras conversaban sobre la infinidad de deberes que tenían o sobre a que sitio ir a pasar la tarde. Se despidió vagamente de algunos de sus compañeros que pasaban a su lado mientras se dirigía de vuelta al aula para coger sus cosas, detestaba cuando los profesores de la última clase le escogían para llevar algún material a la sala de profesores y este día en particular en verdad que los detestaba más que nunca. Pretendía salir aprisa del colegio para dirigirse a casa del acróbata del equipo de tenis para poder hablar con él sobre su "queridísimo" amigo sin que el susodicho estuviera presente. Esperaba que Oshitari aún estuviera vagando por ahí sin tener intenciones de partir a casa de Mukahi y por tanto de interrumpirle en su confesión.

Echó a correr cuando estuvo cerca de la clase y entro en el sitio sin prestar atención a la figura que estaba recargada cerca del marco de la puerta y que le siguió con la mirada hasta su pupitre, tampoco notó cuando se movió dirigiéndose hacia él. Tan silencioso que no le notó hasta que sintió unos brazos acoplarse a su cintura. No le era necesario girar para saber de quien se trataba, forcejeo con el otro para zafarse pero sus acciones poco o nada inmutaron al otro.

-¿Te divertiste ayer? ¡Pero que preguntas hago! Es obvio que si, te oías bastante divertido.- sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al sentir esa voz susurrar cerca de su oído.- Pero no te quedes con toda la diversión, anda, ¿Por qué no me cuentas como estuvo?- trago saliva, sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando sintió como una mano bajaba acariciándole sin descaro alguno. Forcejeo una vez más pero el brazo que aun le rodeaba la cintura apretó aún más el agarre jalándolo hacia el otro.- Dime, ¿te acaricio así? ¿Te hizo esto? Anda, no seas tímido.

-Suéltame…- a toda respuesta el de gafas le acerco aún más contra si. Le oyó tratando de contener un gemido cuando restregó su cadera. Hiyoshi se mordió el labio inferior maldiciendo a su cuerpo por las reacciones, trato por todos los medios contener sus exclamaciones cuando sintió la mano de Oshitari jugueteando con su entrepierna. ¡Debía quitárselo de encima como fuera!

-Hiyoshi-kun es mío.

Le hizo girar bruscamente para quedar frente a frente deteniéndole fuertemente del brazo, el ojigris quedo anonado al ver el semblante del otro, ese rostro y esa mirada que siempre fingían serenidad ahora era difícil de reconocer, la rabia mezclada con la tristeza y algo más, ¿Qué era? Rabia, tristeza y… ¿decepción? Oshitari apretó un puño tratando de contenerse, ese niño le gustaba dese hacía mucho tiempo y no solo le gustaba, ¡lo quería! Ese castaño era suyo y de nadie más. No daba crédito a que alguien más estuviera antes que él, que alguien más hubiera osado corromper esa maravillosa y perfecta piel. ¡No! No quería creerlo.

-Hiyoshi-kun es mío y de nadie más.- la mirad gris le vio con nerviosismo, forcejeo tratando de liberarse y gimió de dolor ante la presión ejercida en su brazo.- Eres mío, ya te lo he dicho y no voy a tolerar la idea de que hay alguien más en tu vida, ni aunque ese otro sea mi mejor amigo.

-Oshitari-san…

-Eres mío, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptarlo?- ese tono tan sereno no le daba nada de tranquilidad, le vio acercar el rostro y antes de que pudiera reclamar algo los labios del otro le atacaron. Y ahí estaban una vez más esos labios jodidamente dominantes que para su asombro no duraron mucho tiempo sobre los suyos antes de bajar hacía su cuello, gimió sintiendo esa cálida lengua acariciar su piel.- eres mío y te lo voy a demostrar…

XxxX

¿Qué era? ¿Menta? No.

¿Avellana? Tampoco.

¡Chocolate! Ya quisiera.

¿Alguna colonia? Muy joven para usar algo así, ¿no?

Mmh… ¿Qué aroma era ese? Si lo supiera seguramente no habría pasado gran parte de la mañana con el rostro enterrado en la almohada tratando de descubrir cual era ese aroma tan peculiar que había dejado impregnado su niño. Fuera el aroma que fuera se sentía alegre de tenerle ahí, de disfrutar como esa fragancia le abrazaba durante la noche como si se tratara del mismo Wakashi a su lado. ¡Ah, lo que hacía el amor! Se giro para quedar boca arriba observando el techo, sintió una sonrisita estúpida dibujándose en su rostro, en verdad que ese niño le afectaba en todos los sentidos posibles y ahora más que nunca sabía que ese sentimiento que le nacía por el futuro emperador era verdadero, era como hacía unos días le había dicho a Yuushi, conocer a Wakashi era lo mejor que le había pasado en su jodida vida y algo que no cambiaría por nada.

_Te…te quiero._

¡Waa! ¿Dónde estaba ese mocoso cuando necesitaba abrazarlo? Las clases habían terminado desde hacía rato, ya era como para que se hubiera aparecido.

Frunció el ceño y en respuesta a sus quejas oyó el repiquetear el timbre de entrada, se puso de pie aprisa para dirigirse hacia la ventana por donde asomo la cabeza para notar que solo venía Yuushi. Ladeo el rostro notando algo raro a su amigo. ¿Dónde estaba su niño? Seguramente camino a su casa para entrenar bajo la estricta supervisión de su abuelo. Le vio entrar cuando su madre le dio el paso. Se alejo de la ventana mientras se preguntaba por el aspecto tan extraño del de gafas.

Le oyó subir las escaleras acompañado de su madre, agudizo aún más el oído y alcanzo a percibir como su progenitora parecía reñirle, ¿de que iba todo eso?

-¡Gakuto! Voy a entrar y más te vale que no te vea fuera de cama y descalzo para variar. Oshitari-kun viene conmigo.- trago saliva apresurándose a meterse bajo las sábanas para no dar un motivo para presenciar el enojo de esa mujer.- Voy entrando.

-Estoy en cama, ¿lo ves?- sonrió inocentemente mientras la veía entrar seguida de Oshitari.- ¡¿pero que rayos te paso a ti?!- pregunto asombrado señalando al de gafas que trataba de ocultar la herida, aún fresca, de la comisura de sus labios.

-No me lo esperaba de ti, Oshitari-kun. Iré por el botiquín para curarte esa herida tan horrible.

-No es necesario.

-Ni una palabra. En seguida vuelvo.

-Si.- le vio salir mientras el moreno se dirigía a la silla delante de su escritorio.- ¿Y a ti que te paso?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? Pero traes ese golpe, ¿con quien te peleaste? ¿Shishido, Atobe?

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que el señorito Keigo se va a arruinar la manicura por algo así? No insistas, además no me creerías.

-¡¿Ootori con su scud serve?!- Oshitari sintió un tic nervioso, había pensado en esa excusa pero por lo absurda que sonaba la había descartado en seguida, lamentablemente había olvidado quien era la víctima de esa mentirilla. Le vio un momento ahí sentado entre los almohadones de la cama. _se siente bien…aaah…_ ¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso? ¿Por qué se obligaba a permanecer en ese sitio tan horrible? Ahí… todo había sido ahí.

-Eh…no.- en verdad que nunca le diría la verdad. Por muy molesto que estuviera con Gakuto jamás le diría que el culpable había sido Hiyoshi. Como se notaba que ese niño practicaba kobujutsu. Sonrió al pelicereza para tratar de tranquilizarle y restar importancia al asunto.- Pero dime, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya no tienes fiebre?

-¡No!- exclamo emocionado.- De hecho me siento muy bien, pero mi madre insistió en que me quedara en casa para descansar.

-Me alegro. Mmh… ayer estuve esperando tu llamada pese a que te oías muy ocupado.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocupado?…ocupado.- le vio sonrojarse mientras trataba de contenerse y decirle un par de cosas de las que seguramente después se iba a arrepentir.- Lo lamento por eso, Wakashi y yo… bueno, tú sabes…

-No necesito saberlo y tampoco necesitaba escucharlo.- el pelicereza sonrió a modo de disculpa, bueno en parte no era su culpa sino de Hiyoshi por ponerse a jugar mientras hablaba con Yuushi. ¡Que vergüenza! Por su parte Oshitari en verdad que estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol pero es que ya no soportaba ver como ese sujeto le arrebata al chico que tanto quería.

-Pero no pongas esa cara, es algo natural, ¿no? Debes de saberlo.

-Me temo que no, señor experiencia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estas diciendo que…?- el sub-capitán gruño tratando de desviar la atención de esa parte del tema pero es que para Gakuto eso era totalmente inesperado.- Ok. No hablemos de eso, pero disculpa por no llamarte. Tenía la cabeza en otras cosas, entre eso, la fiebre y en que debo pensar como encarar a la familia de Wakashi.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y las arrojaba descuidadamente sobre la superficie del escritorio.- ¿Encarar a la familia de Hiyoshi-kun?

-Si. Decidí seguir tu consejo de tomar la iniciativa para decir la verdad, se lo comente a Wakashi y acepto. Lo haremos durante el próximo torneo de kobujutsu, ¿Qué opinas?

-Lamento la tardanza. Oshitari-kun ven aquí para que te cure esa fea herida.

El susodicho se puso de pie sin ni siquiera girar a ver al que yacía en la cama. La curación no era necesaria pero era la excusa perfecta para poder salir de ese sitio. No lo soportaba, ¡con un demonio! ¿Por qué se obligaba a esa tortura? Ver ese lecho e imaginarse que ahí… ¡con un demonio! ¿Por qué no había dicho la verdad desde un principio?

Y aquí era donde sabía que la protagonista del dorama se arrepentía por todo pero también reflexionaba y llegaba a la conclusión de que no servía derramar más lágrimas. Gakuto podría ser el primero en la vida íntima de su chico favorito pero él, Oshitari Yuushi, sería el único en ese corazón.

"Cuando quiero algo lo consigo por los medios que sean necesarios."

_-¿Los mejores amigos? Me temo que ese es el obstáculo._

_-¿Temes que te rechace por eso? Creo que tus temores tienen fundamento._

_-… Créeme, no me costara nada apartarte de Gakuto…_

_-Oshitari-san…_

_-…aunque eso ponga en peligro nuestra amistad._

"Lo lamento Gakuto, pero no creo que llegues a encarar a la familia de Wakashi."

**AVAVA**

**Mmh…¿Era lo que se esperaban? Bueno, yo creo que me quedo muy flojo ^^U Pero miren, Oshitari ya lo sentencio. ¡El tensai comenzara a actuar! Y al parecer ya le importa poco lo que pase a su amistad con Gakuto, ¿eso es bueno o malo? ¿Qué es lo que hará este sujeto? Sabemos que Hiyoshi lo golpeo pero, ¿Qué medidas tomara también este niño? Y ¡segunda llamada para Gakuto! Sino se apura le quitan al chamaco XD.**

**Bueno espero poder tener pronto la continuación y sino espero me puedan disculpa u.u.**

**Así que, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Besos.**


	8. El daño estaba hecho

**O.O Vale, en verdad que con cada capítulo me asombro del buena acogida que ha tenido esta fic y sus promiscuos protagonistas XD, en verdad que me hacen muy feliz T-T. En fin, quiero agradecer a: **Fallon Kristerson, mukuchito, sakuno12, Velia Mineantea** por su tiempo para leer y comentar esta deschavetada ocurrencia XD.**

**De acuerdo, la cosa se quedo intensa, ¿Cómo seguirá en esta ocasión? Esperemos que igual de buena XD.**

**PoT sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, ¡Ya era hora! ¡Quiero acción en Shin PoT! *3***

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**AVAVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**(El daño estaba hecho)**

_Y aquí era donde sabía que la protagonista del dorama se arrepentía por todo pero también reflexionaba y llegaba a la conclusión de que no servía derramar más lágrimas. Gakuto podría ser el primero en la vida íntima de su chico favorito pero él, Oshitari Yuushi, sería el único en ese corazón._

"_Cuando quiero algo lo consigo por los medios que sean necesarios."_

_El otoño comenzaba a hacerse notar en todo el campus, las hojas de los árboles se teñían de color sepia mientras se dejaban caer suavemente hacia el sendero donde se reunían junto al resto para formar el hermoso tapizado que adornaba la postal. _

_La agradable brisa soplo haciendo despeinar su cabello, obligándole a detenerse para apartar los traviesos mechones que cubrían su visión, aprovecho para secar las gotas de sudor que escurrían por su frente antes de ponerse en posición y hacer su saque._

_Hacía un semestre que había llegado a ese sitio creyendo que nada ahí valía la pena, durante todo ese primer día había estado telefoneando a su primo para quejarse de lo complicado que era saber que tren tomar, la carencia de un buen puesto de takoyaki y sobre todo de la falta de diversión en ese instituto; sin embargo también recordaba que al finalizar las clases las cosas realmente divertidas habían comenzado a ocurrir._

"_Kenya, al fin he decidido quedarme… las cosas no están nada mal aquí"_

_¡Y claro que las cosas no estaban nada mal! Claro que por una parte lo decía por ese señorito de Atobe Keigo pero no tardo mucho antes de encontrar algo igual de interesante que ese sujeto._

_Un chiquillo que murmuraba algo acerca de "hacer gekokujou" con Atobe. No tenía ni la menor idea de que diablos quería decir el niño pero le parecía simplemente fascinante la emoción que le imprimía a sus palabras. Pero aquel primer día, después del partido, no fue la única vez en que le toco observar a ese peculiar castaño._

_Su menuda figura se volvió espectador común en las gradas entrenamiento tras entrenamiento; siempre lo más alejado posible para no causar molestias, constantemente inclinado y al parecer murmurando algo con aquel otro chiquillo que solía acompañarle a diario. Un par de figuritas que pasaban desapercibidas para todos en ese sitio menos para él y en especial ese pequeño castaño de acento tan peculiar y semblante bastante serio para su edad._

_Todo un semestre sin faltar a ni una sola de las prácticas, suficiente tiempo para que él, Oshitari Yuushi, comenzara a sentir una extraña simpatía por ese niño._

_El sonido de la pelota junto al del su calzado deportivo era lo único que rompía con el impasible silencio de aquel sitio. Era difícil creer que fuera la única alma sobre esa pista y más cuando el estricto entrenador les había dado el día libre. Seguramente era la persona más aburrida de ese colegio, la tarde totalmente libre para cualquier otra actividad y él se dedicaba a pelotear sin cesar._

_¿A quien quería engañar? No se trataba de perseverancia, se traba de un asunto mucho más delicado que le había llevado a rechazar la invitación de Gakuto y los otros para ir a comer hamburguesas. Y nuevamente, ¿a quien quería engañar? No era un asunto "mucho más delicado" era…¿Qué era? Curiosidad por supuesto, por saber si ese chiquillo se presentaría en las pistas tan puntual como siempre y también por que era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de esclarecer ese sentimiento que le provocaba ese castaño._

_Dio un golpe a la pelota antes de desviar la vista hacia el sitio donde sabía que siempre se colocaba el pequeño espectador, al no ver a nadie su atención se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la pelota que estaba a nada de estrellarse contra su rostro._

_-Demonios.- maldijo ante su pésima reacción y al hecho de haber mandado hacia las gradas la pequeña esfera.- ¿Eh?... ¡Cuidado!_

_-¡Auch!- parpadeo nervioso sin dejar de ver al recién aparecido niño castaño que frotaba su cabeza allá donde el esférico le había golpeado._

_-¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras se acercaba aprisa a la barda que separaba las canchas de las gradas.- Disculpa creo que la lance demasiado fuerte._

_-Pues a mi me pareció más un descuido que un exceso de fuerza.- ¿en serio ese era un niño? Le vio inclinarse ligeramente para al segundo siguiente girar a verle con el entrecejo fruncido mientras le devolvía la pelota.- Su pelota._

_-Si, gracias.- en verdad que era un niño muy peculiar. Demasiado serio y frío para expresarse. Ladeo el rostro notando por primera vez el precioso iris gris que poseía y que hacía una deliciosa combinación con ese brillante cabello castaño. - Oye…- le interrumpió en su rápido paseo visual por las pistas.- ¿Y el otro chico?- el menor le miro con una ceja arqueada.- Te he visto venir acompañado con otro chico a todos los entrenamientos. ¿Tienes algún hermano o amigo en el club?_

_-No._

_-¿Entonces?- le vio sonrojarse, vaya que era introvertido.- ¿En que grado estas?_

_-Sexto._

_-Entonces, ¿pretendes postularte para el próximo año?- asintió ligeramente.- Ya veo. Por cierto, me llamo Oshitari Yuushi de séptimo curso. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi Wakashi._

_En verdad que era un chico bastante tímido, que aparte de las primeras palabras que le dirigió y de su nombre no conseguía que pronunciara otra cosa que monosílabos o palabras pequeñas. Un chiquillo que pronto supo que en su vida había tomado una raqueta pero que aspiraba a llegar muy alto dentro de ese club. Le parecía sencillamente encantador e infantil su deseo, pero también le fascinaba la emoción que se imprimía en su voz y en su mirada imperturbable cuando pronunciaba "gekokujou". Y no tardo mucho en ver su rostro sonrojarse cuando le ofreciera enseñarle un par de cosas de tenis, negándose rotundamente y sin darle explicación alguna. En verdad que era un niño muy interesante._

_-No. Los dobles nunca me han gustado, pero cuando era necesario jugar de esa forma por lo general siempre escogía a mi primo Kenya para que fuera mi pareja.- el sol comenzaba a descender, dibujando sus siluetas en la pista. Aparte de su voz el único sonido existente en ese sitio era el lejano crujir de las hojas al ser removidas de su sitio por la suave brisa que soplaba. Se acomodo las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, mientras a su lado su acompañante no paraba de mover las piernas haciendo mecer ligeramente su cuerpo sentado en el borde de la barda que separaba las pistas con la sección de los espectadores.- Pero la verdad, prefiero evitarlos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No son de mi agrado. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Quizá sea por que me gusta lucirme solo en las pistas.- rió ligeramente girando el rostro para toparse con el semblante totalmente serio y atento del otro. Ladeo el rostro sin dejar de reír para al segundo siguiente estirar una mano hasta posarla sobre la castaña cabeza del menor.- Seguramente debes estar aburrido de solo oírme hablar. Lo lamento.- dijo comenzando a acariciar suavemente la cabeza del otro que se apresuro a negar._

_-Es interesante. Se nota que el tenis es algo que en verdad le apasiona, sempai.- parpadeo asombrado. ¿Apasionar? Bueno si, le gustaba el tenis pero al grado de apasionar... Le gustaba el eco de la pelota al ser golpeada, sentir la fricción contra el piso y el hormigueo en su brazo tras un golpe. Si, le gustaba el tenis pero… miro a Hiyoshi que estaba a la espera de una respuesta. ¿Eso era lo que creía ese niño? Quizá así fuera. Revolvió juguetonamente la cabeza del ojigris consiguiendo sacarle un gruñido._

_-Tienes razón, el tenis es un deporte en verdad apasionante. Estoy seguro que cuando empieces a jugar te vas a divertir.- aparto la mano de un enfurruñado Hiyoshi, le sonrió divertido antes de reparar en un detalle.- ¿Qué hora son?- el ojigris alzó la vista hacia el cielo.- Hace rato que las practicas debieron haber terminado. ¿No deberías estar ya en casa?_

_-Creo que si.- respondió al tiempo se giraba el cuerpo sobre la barda quedando frente a las gradas.- Lo mejor será que me vaya, sino mi abuelo me reñirá por eso.- bajo de un salto, giro para mirar al de gafas que permanecía en su sitio.- Lamento haber interrumpido su práctica pero agradezco la conversación, fue agradable._

_-No te preocupes, me alegro no haberte aburrido con mis anécdotas.- en verdad que Hiyoshi era único, nunca había conocido a un chiquillo más correcto y reservado que él. Desvío la vista a su lado en la barda donde reposaba su raqueta y la pelota que golpeara al más joven, tomo el esférico y miro nuevamente al otro.- Ten, conservala._

_-Pero…_

_-Anda. Es un recordatorio de que nunca debes bajar la guardia mientras juegas o podrías golpear a alguno de los espectadores.- sonrió encantado al conseguir que una vez más ese chico se sonrojara ante la clara indirecta. Hiyoshi cogió el improvisado obsequio, dio una ligera reverencia y sin decir más se alejo aprisa de ahí.- Creo que quede igual de confuso que al principio. ¿Qué tiene ese niño que me hace sentirle simpatía en demasía?_

_Bajo la vista hacia su mano con que acariciara la cabeza de Hiyoshi, pronto un curioso cosquilleo se extendió por toda la extremidad, una sensación agradable y muy parecida a la que le producía el coger una raqueta._

"_Se nota que el tenis es algo que en verdad le apasiona, sempai"_

_¿Apasionar? No, más bien…_

_-Ah, Hiyoshi. Creo que hay algo en ti que me "apasiona"._

XxxX

-¿Terminaste de usar la ducha?

Aparto el albornoz que caía sobre su rostro y "fijo" la vista en su hermano que le miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo o posiblemente estuviera frente a él, no se pondría a descubrirlo.

-Si.

-Vaya, que el abuelo se emociono con el entrenamiento de hoy, ¿no lo crees?

-Eso no fue nada.- respondió al tiempo que secaba su cabello ante la perpleja mirada de su mayor.- Creo que podría ponerme a jugar un buen partido de tenis.

-¡Ah! Eres imposible, Wakashi. Deberías de usar esa energía en algo más que entrenar. No sé, mmh… ¿_gastarla_ con Gaku-chan?- el futuro emperador sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante la pregunta y tono de su hermano. Wada rió divertido ante la reacción del menor, dio un par de pasos al frente para dar unos golpecitos juguetones en la cabeza del otro.- ¿En que estarás pensando hermanito? Anda, ¡que aún soy muy joven para ser tío!

-¡Aniki!- le reprimió a lo que el otro no hizo más que reír divertido y agradeciendo por que Wakashi fuera tan fácil de exaltar.

-Sabes que bromeo.- dijo a modo de disculpa.- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece una tarde de sana diversión a lado de tu hermano mayor favorito?

-Eres el único…afortunadamente.

-Si no te conociera desde hace…mmh…¿Cuántos años tienes?...anda, anda. Era broma. ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres pasar la tarde conmigo?

-Sería agradable sino fuera por que aún tengo deberes pendientes.- respondió.

En verdad que lamentaba andar ocupado, no era que su hermano le desagradara o algo así, pero eran pocas las veces fuera del doujo en que podían compartir el tiempo. Wada, a diferencia suya, se llevaba las cosas con relativa calma. Su vida no pasaba del colegio, el doujo y de su novia en turno – de las que, todos en esa casa, estaban tan acostumbrados a que fuera una distinta cada mes-. Siempre tranquilo. A veces se preguntaba, ¿Cómo, teniendo a ese sujeto de ejemplo, su vida era tan distinta? Ah, ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso más tarde.

Termino de secar su cabellera para después colocar el albornoz sobre el canasto de la ropa sucia mientras el olor de galletas le llegaba, seguramente Wada iría a la estancia a devorar las galletas mientras conversaba con el abuelo que le pediría que comenzara a tomar en serio las riendas de su vida y como siempre su hermano respondería algo así como que estaba trabajando en ello. Al menos esa parte nunca lamentaba perdérsela, además de ser repetitiva, eran esas las ocasiones en que Wada siempre forzaba la conversación para que él confesara aquello que tanto le costaba ocultar a los mayores. _¿Sabes? Si me lo permites, me gustaría tomar esa ocasión para hablarles y decirles de lo nuestro._

¡Gakuto! Se dio un golpe mental, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Bueno, si sabía como lo había olvidado pero no quería pensar mucho en ello.

A lo que quería llegar, había olvidado comentarle a su mayor sobre lo que Gakuto y él se proponían hacer.

-Aniki.- le llamo, el susodicho giro a ver al ojigris que de pronto parecía nervioso. ¿Qué era eso? Ah, uno de esos maravillosos momento en que su hermano se comportaba como lo que era, un niño.

-Dime. ¿Te lo haz pensado mejor y pasaras la tarde con tu maravilloso hermano mayor?

-No. Es algo más. Mmh…

-¿Tiene que ver con Gakuto?

-Lo invite al torneo y esperamos poder usar la ocasión para hablar con los mayores.

-Oh…- vaya, ya se había comenzado a hartar de tener que ser cómplice de ese magnífico secreto. Sabía que aquí era donde debía acercarse a Wakashi y felicitarle por la sabia decisión, asegurarle que contaba con su apoyo, ¡¿pero que demonios?! Era un momento único para divertirse.- Ya veo, así que Gaku-chan vendrá a pedir tu mano.

-¡¿Qué?! No seas tonto, eso es más adelante…es decir…- ¿Dónde estaba su maldito móvil cuando necesitaba sacar una fotografía? La cara de Wakashi era todo un poema.- Aniki…

-Lo lamento, pero tú lo haz dicho.- rió divertido.- Pero me parece bien. Solo tengan cuidado con lo que digan. Será un golpe muy duro para los mayores, principalmente para el abuelo. Así que tranquilos, yo estaré ahí si las cosas se ponen feas.

Entornó los ojos tratando de notar alguna pizca de burla en el mayor, por el contrario recibió nuevamente unos golpecitos en la cabeza y sin más palabras por parte de Wada le vio alejarse, seguramente con dirección a la cocina donde se zamparía todas las galletas que pudiera antes de que su progenitora le riñera por hacerlo.

Soltó un suspiro, a lo lejos le pareció oír el repiquetear del timbre de entrada y recordando que tenía deberes que hacer se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar se contuvo de arrojarse sobre la cama a dormir un poco. En verdad que no estaba cansado al menos no físicamente, lo que en verdad le agotaba era pensar en… _Hiyoshi-kun es mío…_ Oshitari. Se acerco a donde su escritorio tratando de a alejar de sus pensamiento el último encuentro que tuviera con el sub-capitán. Ahora más que nunca tenía claro que debía hablar con Gakuto y decirle la verdad, pero también ignoraba el como reaccionaría ahora Oshitari después de eso.

¡Argh! No es que se sintiera culpable por tremendo golpe, ¡se lo tenía bien merecido! Entonces, ¿Por qué, como siempre, le daba tantas vueltas al asunto?

Se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla frente al escritorio, estiro el brazo para alcanzar las hojas que reposaban sobre su libreta, lo mejor era olvidar por el momento el asunto y centrarse en sus deberes.

Torció los labios con fastidio al momento que trato de leer lo escrito en las hojas, soltó un suspiro, entornó los ojos y alcanzando aquello que tanto le molestaba usar. Una vez más retomo su intento de leer y sin embargo no pudo pasar más allá de las primeras cuando la repentina aparición de su hermano le hizo apartar la vista.

-¿Es mucho pedir que llames antes de entrar?- cuestiono. Arqueo una ceja al no recibir repuesta por parte del mayor quien se permanecía doblado tratando de recuperar el aire. ¿Qué le pasaba?- Aniki…

-Problemas… - dijo de manera entrecortada.- Ese chico, Oshitari esta aquí…-

-¿Qué?- se puso de pie exaltado, ¿Qué hacía ese maldito cuatro ojos en su casa? Wada leyó las intenciones de Wakashi de ir directamente a matar al otro así que le detuvo por los hombros. No entendía que relación había entre su hermano y ese sujeto pero algo le decía que con sus siguientes palabras ese Oshitari Yuushi era hombre muerto.- ¿Qué demonios hace ese sujeto aquí?

-Pues… no estoy muy seguro pero…- se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que comenzaba a rezar a todos los dioses por el alma del invitado no deseado y del mismo Wakashi.- esta con los mayores y… acaba de presentarse como… tu novio…

**AVAVAVA**

**¡Woooooo! ¿Pero que es esto? ¿Yuushi presentándose como novio de Hiyoshi? Hiyoshi… Hiyoshi… ¿lo golpeara nuevamente? XD ¡Y Gakuto! ¿Qué posición tomara la cereza cuando se entere de todo esto? (si es que Wakashi no mata primero a Yuushi y se calla el secreto XD ¬¬U). **

**Wooo, sin duda mi fic esta mejor que el dorama de las nueve LoL ^^U, bueno no tan así.**

**Pero espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y sino pues ya saben a donde mandar los jitomatazos y amenazas de muerte.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**P.D. Respondan a la encuesta que esta en blog, por favor. (La spammer y unos cuates XD ¬¬U)**


	9. No se trataba de perseverancia

**Bueno la cosa estuvo rápida XD y es que siendo sincera con ustedes el capítulo anterior estaba incompleto y eso por que no sabía como diablos manejar a la familia de Hiyoshi pero el asunto quedo resuelto así que aquí les traigo la conti.**

**Gracias a: **sakuno12, mukuchito, Fallon Kristerson y Velia Mineantea** por sus comentarios.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a mi dios terrenal, Konomi-sensei.**

**Eternos agradecimientos a mi koi, milo, por ponerse a hacer un teatro guiñol a mitad de mi cuarto mientras me explicaba el como manejar a la familia del chico del gekokujou y por lo cómico que me pareció la idea de ver a Wakashi embarazado de cualquiera de estos dos XD.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**AVAVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**(No se trataba de perseverancia)**

_Bajo la vista hacia su mano con que acariciara la cabeza de Hiyoshi, pronto un curioso cosquilleo se extendió por toda la extremidad, una sensación agradable y muy parecida a la que le producía el coger una raqueta._

"_Se nota que el tenis es algo que en verdad le apasiona, sempai"_

_¿Apasionar? No, más bien…_

_-Ah, Hiyoshi. Creo que hay algo en ti que me "apasiona"._

¿Cómo era que siendo aún un niño pudiera decir con tal soltura esas palabras? Nunca lo había sabido. ¿Cómo era que siendo aún niño se hubiera convencido que algo dentro de él se movía cada vez que veía a Hiyoshi? No era que ya fuera un adulto que lo entendía todo pero si era lo suficientemente mayor para reafirmar que algo dentro de él se estremecía de solo pensar y ver a Hiyoshi. ¿Cómo es que siendo aún niño se había obsesionado tanto con otro niño? No, no era obsesión. Era _pasión._ Pero ¿Qué significado puede tener esa palabra tan compleja para un niño? Si aún para los adultos y todos aquellos grandes manipuladores de las letras describir la _pasión_ era una acción por mucho muy compleja. _Pasión_. "Querer con pasión" ¿Qué es querer?, ¿Qué es pasión? ¿Por qué no mejor, "amar con pasión"?

¡Ja! ¿Cómo era que, no habiendo dejado hace mucho la infancia, pudieran surgirle preguntas tan complejas? No lo sabía y tampoco era que le importara. Le bastaba con mantenerse firme en sus convicciones y que el mundo siguiera girando.

… _eres un maldito hipócrita diciendo que él es como tu hermano ¡y mira lo que le haces!_

Si, lo era ¿y que? Ya se había cansado de aparentar, de callar su devoción y de permitir que le quitaran lo que nunca había tenido. Era un hipócrita, un cobarde. Pero ya se había hartado de ello.

¿No le había dicho a Wakashi que le reclamaría aunque eso pusiera en peligro su "amistad" con Gakuto? Bueno, ahí estaba. Como un maldito asesino empuñando la daga dirigida hacia la espalda de su queridísimo "hermano" y todo por reclamar aquel corazón por el que desde un principio supo debió pelear con más firmeza.

Era un hipócrita, un cobarde y un "asesino" que reclamaba lo que su corazón _apasionado_ le exigía le entregara.

Bien, ¿ahora que es lo que debía hacer la protagonista del dorama ante esta situación? Por supuesto que luchar, hacer gala de sus mejores cartas para reclamar el amor de su querido.

¡Ah, bendita la visión romántica de la vida! Aquella visión ridículamente absurda pero necesaria para hacer más atractiva la existencia.

Ahí estaba él, el hipócrita, el cobarde y el asesino dispuesto a romper por completo el hermoso título de amistad forjado con la inocente confianza de su "hermano". Ahí parado, dispuesto a dar el paso más importante y destructor para reclamar lo suyo.

… _eres un maldito hipócrita diciendo que él es como tu hermano ¡y mira lo que le haces!_

Mejor hacerse el ciego y nuevamente, ¡que el mundo gire!

Soltó un suspiro y se acomodo las gafas para al segundo siguiente mirar el portón de entrada donde estaba el buzón de la correspondencia y sobre el cual rezaba el nombre de la familia que habitaba aquella humilde morada.

"Bien, Yuushi, ya estas aquí y ya no puedes dar marcha atrás."

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios y tratando de apartar su nerviosismo oprimió el timbre del interfon.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo."

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda en cuanto oyó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-_¿Quién?_

-¿Eh? Buenas tardes. Soy Oshitari Yuushi soy un compañero de Wakashi-kun.

-_Oh, espera un momento por favor._

-Si, gracias.

Soltó todo el aire que había retenido y tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que el portón se abriera dando paso a una menuda figura femenina.

El castaño cabello lo llevaba recogido en un alto y apretado moño de esta forma dejando totalmente libre el bello y armonioso rostro donde un iris de un brillante color gris resaltaba de entre todos los demás rasgos.

"Vaya, así se vería Wakashi en unos años y si fuera chica"

-Buenas tardes, Oshitari-kun. Pasa por favor.- ¡que voz tan maravillosa! Y ese acento… ahora entendía mejor a Gakuto cuando se maravillaba con el habla de Wakashi.

-Si, muchas gracias.- dijo pasando a lado de la mujer quien se hiciera a un lado para darle el paso. Espero a que cerrara el portón antes de que se girara a verle. Bastaba con ver a esa bella dama para entender el por que de la galanura de su hijo. La vio limpiar sus manos en el alegre delantal que protegía sus prendas antes de, con el ademán de una mano, invitarle a pasar por el pequeño jardín hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Wakashi no me menciono nada de que vendría un amigo a visitarle.- comento gentilmente la dama.

-Si, lo lamento. Es que, a decir verdad, él tampoco sabe que vendría. Es una visita totalmente inesperada. Espero no causar problemas.- la mujer le miro con algo de extrañeza y sin más negó suavemente. Corrió la puerta tipo shôji y una vez más le invito a entrar.

-Ya veo. Pero me alegra que estés aquí. Wakashi no es muy dado a invitar a amigos a la casa, así que siéntete bienvenido.- le sonrió dulcemente.- Llamare a Wakashi para que baje.

-¡No! Es decir…

-¿Quién es?- la presencia de un hombre joven y mirada penetrante hizo que el tensai de Hyotei se sintiera estremecer de miedo. Tragó saliva. No podía ser otro más que el progenitor del futuro emperador del club de tenis.- ¡Oh! Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes.- se apresuro a responder el saludo. ¿En verdad estaba haciendo bien en seguir adelante con su plan? La tremenda imponencia de ese hombre le hacía pensar que no saldría bien librado de ese sitio pero… "Ya estás aquí, no puedes dar marcha atrás"

-Él es Oshitari Yuushi, un compañero del colegio de Wakashi.- les presentó la mujer amablemente. Hizo una ligera inclinación que fue contestada por el mayor.- Te decía, Oshitari-kun, llamare a mi hijo.

-No. No es necesario.- ambos adulto arquearon una ceja extrañados.- A decir verdad venía a hablar con ustedes si me lo permiten.

-¿Con nosotros?

-Si. Es algo sobre Wakashi-kun obviamente.

Sin decir más palabra ambos adultos le hicieron pasar a la estancia más cercana donde, para horror del más joven, se encontraba el más anciano de la línea de la familia Hiyoshi.

El abuelo se encontraba sentado ante una mesa inmerso en la lectura del diario, a ratos soltando la frase típica de los hombres mayores, "en mis tiempos…" y apenas aparto la vista del trozo de papel cuando los otros tres entraron.

Una vez más la mujer tomo la labor de presentarle y de informar al mayor del por que de su visita. Le vio doblar con sumo cuidado el diario al tiempo que le invitaban a tomar asiento.

_Cuando quiero algo lo consigo por los medios que sean necesarios._

Claro que sortearía todos los obstáculos que se le pusieran enfrente pero una cosa era decirlo, mentalizarlo y una mucho muy distinta el llevarlo acabo.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer la protagonista del dorama en este caso? Uhm… ponerse en su plan de pueblerina mientras proclama a los cuatro vientos su incontenible amor por su querido.

No. La imagen de pueblerina no le sentaba nada bien; no pensaba ponerse a llorar pidiendo que reconocieran sus sentimientos por que sabía que eso sería absurdo si tomaba en cuestión el temple de ambos hombres presentes.

¿Entonces que debía hacer? Comportarse como siempre y soltar la sopa. ¿Así de sencillo? ¡¿Qué más esperaba?!

-En verdad que me disculpo por venir así de improviso, sin embargo me es necesario hablarles.- tragó saliva sintiendo como esas miradas se clavaban sobre él, atentas a cualquiera de sus acciones.- El asunto es muy delicado y si he de ser sincero Wakashi-kun me rogaba por que no les dijera nada. Pero no me parece correcto ocultarlo y menos a ustedes que son su familia. Por eso, siendo el mayor decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos.- "bueno, allá voy". Tomo una bocanada de aire y tratando de mantenerse lo mas sereno posible prosiguió.- Soy Oshitari Yuushi, novio de Wakashi…

XxxX

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Wakashi!

Aparto al mayor de un manotazo y se dirigió aprisa a la estancia. ¿Qué demonios planeaba ese sujeto? …¡¿pero que preguntas hacia?! Era obvio. Esta vez Oshitari había ido muy lejos. Llegar a su casa y presentarse ante su familia como su novio…¡argh! ¿Qué no le bastaba con tratar de violarlo?

_Gakuto y yo solo somos amigos, ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de él? Es casi como mi hermano_ ¡¿Su hermano?! ¡Tan hermanos como lo eran Kabaji y él!

-¡Wakashi!

_-… Créeme, no me costara nada apartarte de Gakuto…_

_-Oshitari-san…_

_-…aunque eso ponga en peligro nuestra amistad._

Era obvio que la palabra amistad para él era un chiste. ¡Nunca había significado nada para él aquello que Gakuto le daba sin esperar nada a cambio.

_Es casi como mi hermano._

¡Hipócrita!

-¡Wakashi!

Ignoro los gritos de su hermano, quien le dio alcance cuando puso un pie en la estancia. El futuro emperador sintió como de pronto toda la ira se esfumaba para ser reemplazada por un miedo atroz. Sus padres y su abuelo, los tres ahí sentados ante la mesa mirándole seriamente casi con reproche mientras en la silla de enfrente Oshitari giraba a verle con una suave sonrisa bailando en el rostro.

Y entonces fue como si todo el peso del mundo se le viniera encima.

Una parte dentro de si gritaba por que no se detuviera que fuera hasta donde ese maldito farsante cuatro ojos para propinarle una buena golpiza; sin embargo otra parte se había paralizado por completo no sabiendo que hacer esperando alguna reacción más por parte de sus mayores.

Las manos de su hermano se ciñeron suavemente a sus hombros recordándole que no estaba solo, le bastaba con tener a Wada de su parte para poder enfrentar ese problema.

-Wakashi.- tragó saliva al oír la voz de su padre. Que Kami-sama lo agarrara confesado.

-Padre…

-¿Algún día pensabas decirnos esto?- "Claro que si, pero no con este sujeto aquí presente" pensó tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.- Wakashi.- en verdad que se notaba que su progenitor estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no explotar aunque conociéndolo eso no duraría mucho.- ¡Wakashi!

-Yo…

-¿Algún día pensabas decírnoslo? ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando?!- se sobresalto al oír a su abuelo. De su padre al abuelo, prefería a su padre. Ahora con el anciano involucrado sabía que ya no habría forma de salvar su alma.- ¡¿En que demonios pensabas?! ¿Acaso te hemos educado de esta forma? ¿Cómo te atreves a salirnos con semejante idiotez? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en la deshonra que sufrirían tus padres con tu estupidez? ¡Habla por el amor de dios!

Oshitari, que se había permanecido en silencio y sentado, se apresuro a ponerse de pie bastante sobresalto ante el duro y sonoro golpe que diera el hombre más anciano a la mesa. Miro por sobre su hombro a Wakashi que era detenido por su hermano, la palidez de su rostro solo servía para hacer externar su miedo y hacer resaltar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos del menor que eran cubiertos por unas gafas. Trago saliva, había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. ¿Y? ¿No se suponía que esto mismo iba a hacer Gakuto? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ese sujeto en esa situación? Seguramente el pelicereza ya hubiera alzado la voz para defender a su niño sin ni siquiera ponerse a medir la magnitud de sus palabras. ¿Y él? ¿Qué haría Oshitari Yuushi en esa situación?

-¡Wakashi!

-No…yo… lo puedo explicar…- ¡claro que podía! Para empezar ese sujeto no era su novio y…¿Qué más? Tragó saliva y miro asustado hacia sus padres. Su padre abrazaba a su madre que mantenía el rostro oculto mientras lloraba lastimosamente.

-¿Ves? ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en esto? ¿En como lastimaría a tus padres? ¡Eres una vergüenza!

Debía decir algo y ya. No podía permitir que siguieran lastimando a Wakashi quien ahora más que nunca hacia notar que aún era un niño. Un niño que temblaba de pies a cabeza y que de un momento rompería en llanto.

¡Debía decir algo!

-¡Y tu!- se sobresalto al tener toda la atención del hombre más viejo sobre él.- Seguramente tienes mucho que ver en que este niño cometiera semejante idiotez.

-Si, lo admito pero…

Sintió como una mano jalaba de él, en el momento en que el anciano hombre se puso de pie. La temblorosa mano de Wakashi sujeto la suya mientras las lágrimas por fin caían libremente por sus mejillas. Tembloroso, lloroso sin atreverse a decir algo en su defensa, estaba paralizado del miedo.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- esta vez hablo el progenitor del menor. El ojigris apretó el agarre que mantenía con el de gafas tratando de hallar las palabras para defenderse aunque sabía que ninguna excusa sería lo suficiente para justificar sus actos.- ¡Wakashi!

-Lo lamento.- interrumpió el mayor de los jóvenes presentes logrando acaparar las atención de los adultos sin soltar el agarre que tenía en los hombros de su hermano.- Lo lamento mucho, yo sabía de esto pero nunca dije nada. Sé que debía haberles contado pero confiaba en que un día Oshitari-kun y Wakashi se los dijeran.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo sé casi desde el principio de su relación.- ¿de que rayos hablaba su hermano? Un momento… "¡aniki tu sabes bien que este sujeto no es mi novio!" A su lado Oshitari parecía tan sorprendido como él.- Y en verdad que siempre les aconseje que enfrentaran la realidad a pesar de lo complicada que podía llegar a ser para las familias…¡aún no termino!- se apresuro a exclamar molesto cuando vio que su padre y su abuelo iban a reanudar los ataques. Esta vez Wakashi le debía una y muy grande.

-Wada, no intervengas. Además eso no justifica la idiotez que tu hermano ha cometido.

-¡No es una idiotez! Ellos en verdad se quieren, yo los he visto.- ¡ah, odiaba ser cursi! Prefería usar eso con una chica.- No veo donde esta el problema.

-¡El problema esta en que esa relación no es normal!

-¡Tampoco es normal el que yo cambie de novia casi a diario!

Con esto logro que los adultos quedaran en silencio a excepción de la mujer que seguía derramando lágrimas. El mayor de los hermanos soltó un suspiro, apretó ligeramente los hombros del más joven antes de rodear sus hombros dándole un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza, para después girar a ver al de gafas que le miraba perplejo. Trato de esbozar su mejor sonrisa para no despertar sospechas en los adultos.

-Oshitari-kun, las cosas se están poniendo pesadas aquí, será mejor que te vayas a casa. Mañana podrás ver a Wakashi en el colegio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.- ¿Por qué se estaba arriesgando tanto por ambos? Bueno, por Wakashi era comprensible pero ese sujeto sabía que el verdadero novio de su hermano era Gakuto, ¿entonces?

Lograron que un aún ido ojigris caminara hacia el recibidor dejando solo a los adultos que inmediatamente se volcaron en una disputa de culpas unos a otros y una vez llegaron al portón de entrada el futuro emperador parecía comenzar a reponerse.

Se quito las gafas para limpiar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo antes de colocárselas una vez más para después girar a mirar con odio al sub-capitán.

-No sabía que usabas gafas.- comento el peliazul como si nada hubiera pasado. A esto el castaño hizo ademán de propinarle un buen golpe pero una vez más el mayor de los Hiyoshi intervino esta vez deteniéndole.

-Eres un tonto. ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Y tu!- grito forcejeando con su hermano.- Sabes que este idiota no es mi novio, ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?

-¡Piensa un poco! Si los mayores se han puesto así por enterarse de que tiene novio imagínate como se hubieran puesto si resulta que ese amiguito no lo es pero viene a la casa muy campante y se autoproclama. ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

-¡No me importa!- chilló logrando zafarse del agarre.- ¡No me importa! El único aquí es Gakuto.

-No nos los digas a nosotros. Si tanto proclamas a Gakuto como tu novio ¿Por qué no desmentiste a tus mayores desde un principio? Poco debería importarte lo que puedan pensar.- intervino Oshitari.- ¿Acaso ibas a dejar que Gakuto fuera el único en hablar? ¡Vaya novio!

-¡No eres nadie para reclamarme! Maldito hipócrita. ¿Acaso no te preocupa Gakuto?

-No. Pero a ti si. ¿Entonces?- el ojigris le miro con odio haciendo todo uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima, en verdad que había sido un idiota en preocuparse tanto en no destruir la amistad de su novio con ese farsante. En verdad que se arrepentía. De pronto sintió como el peliazul se acercaba, Wakashi le miro furioso y con algo de miedo, le vio quitarse las gafas antes de acercar su rostro quedando muy cerca de él. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y una vez más recurrió a todo su autocontrol para no aprovechar la cercanía y destrozar ese perfecto rostro.- Te lo había dicho desde el principio, cuando quiero algo lo consigo por los medios que sean necesarios y tu mi querido Wakashi no eres la excepción. ¿Y mi amistad con Gakuto? Vete enterando que me trae sin cuidado, por que pienso darle batalla a esa cereza saltarina. Aunque claro, Gakuto no tiene nada que hacer a mi lado.

-Maldito.

-Te quiero.- quedo perplejo y no logro reaccionar cuando Oshitari le beso dulcemente, un beso que no tenía nada que ver con los anteriores que le había dado. Una caricia muy tierna pero no por eso menos dominante. Oyó a Wada exclamar de sorpresa y asco para al segundo siguiente sentir como el sub-capitán terminaba con el beso.- Te quiero y eres mío. No lo olvides por favor.

**AVAVAVA**

**Ok, igual estuvo cortito y sin mucha cosa relevante. La reacción de la familia creo que era algo de esperarse pero…¿y lo último? O.O Yuushi dijo, ¿te quiero? Pero sin olvidar el título de propiedad XD ¬¬U. Hiyoshi… ¬¬ ya se parece a su novio por no reaccionar cuando debe XD. Pero, ¿ahora si hablara con la cereza? ¡Y Gakuto! ¿Qué va a pasar con la cereza cuando se entere? ¿Quién se lo dirá? ¿Yuushi?, ¿Hiyoshi?, ¿los dos? O.O**

**Waaa, ya me canse de que estos tres ¬¬. Dos que se quedan callados y otro que vive en el país de no pasa nada XD. Como van las cosas, ¿con quien se quedara Hiyo-chan?**

**Bueno ya veremos eso en el siguiente capítulo. ^^=**


	10. Siendo aun un niño

**Hola gente bonita. Lamento el retraso pero andaba ocupada con un trabajo de la escuela pero ya ando aquí. Bueno, quiero agradecer a: **mukuchito, sakuno12, Velia Mineantea, Fallon Kristerson y alehime.** A ustedes muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a mi dios terrenal Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, en verdad que odio tu flequito XD.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**AVAVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**(Siendo aún un niño)**

…_en verdad que ese niño le afectaba en todos los sentidos posibles y ahora más que nunca sabía que ese sentimiento que le nacía por el futuro emperador era verdadero, era como hacía unos días le había dicho a Yuushi, conocer a Wakashi era lo mejor que le había pasado en su jodida vida y algo que no cambiaría por nada._

_La primavera seguía en su máximo esplendor. Los árboles de cerezo pintaban los jardines del colegio de un tierno rosa digno de una postal. Algunos pétalos danzaban suavemente mecidos por el viento y caían delicadamente en el sendero o en los hombros de las personas que caminaban tranquilamente por ahí._

_¡El escenario no podía ser más perfecto! Había planeado ese momento con sumo cuidado, tenía muy bien estudiadas sus líneas y expresiones inclusive había calculado los tiempos que le llevaría realizar cada punto de su magnifico plan y si todo salía según lo planeado- lo cual era obvio que sucedería- tendría novia para antes de la ultima clase del día._

_Si, nada podía fallar. Nada_

_Alzó la vista hacia las copas de los árboles por donde entre las ramas se colaban los suaves destellos del sol que estaba por alcanzar se cénit. Una suave brisa corrió aliviando el calor que comenzaba a abrazar al día al tiempo que unos traviesos pétalos de cerezo se posaban sobre su cereza cabellera. Con algo de fastidio sacudió los rosados restos de la flor, se acomodo el saco y aliso el pantaloncillo que tanto odiaba._

_Soltó un suspiro. De un momento a otro llegaría, lo sabía._

_-¿Gakuto-kun?_

_Giro sobresaltado hacia donde estaba aquella linda castaña que le miraba extrañada. Se sintió enrojecer al ver ese lindo rostro enmarcado por el largo y brillante cabello en el que en muchas veces soñó con enredar sus dedos mientras murmuraba frases coquetas a esa preciosura de niña. Movió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos y obligándose a seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que por semanas había practicado._

_-¡Natsuki-chan!- exclamó a modo de saludo. La susodicha sonrió y tomo aquello como la invitación a acercarse un poco.- Que bueno que llegaste._

_-Si.- murmuro un poco nerviosa al tiempo que de uno de los bolsillos de su jersey sacaba un trozo de papel algo arrugado.- Me sorprendió esta nota tuya en que me pedías que me reuniera aquí contigo.- comento mientras parecía releer la misiva.- Que tenías algo importante que decirme._

_-Si, lamento mucho haberte hecho venir hasta aquí.- se disculpo, sintiendo como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. ¡Eso no era parte del plan! Se golpeo mentalmente, debía tranquilizarse._

_-¿Y que es eso tan importante que debías decirme?- el pelicereza trago saliva y quedo embobado ante la dulce sonrisa de su querida Natsuki. Esa niña y su linda sonrisa le traían loco desde cuarto año y sin embargo no había reunido el valor suficiente para declarársele sino hasta ahora. Había tanteado el terreno durante mucho y por todos sus datos recolectados sabía que era cien por ciento seguro que esa niña aceptara gustosa ser su novia. No había duda.- ¿Gakuto-kun?_

_-Si. Eso. Verás… Takei Natsuki creo que eres una chica en verdad muy linda y me gustas desde hace tiempo. Así que me preguntaba…no, es decir. Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, por favor._

"_¡Así se hace! Ahora te responderá con una de esas bellas sonrisas y te dirá que si. Entonces, ¡será el chico de sexto curso más feliz del mundo!"_

_-Yo… ¡lo lamento mucho! Pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos._

_¡¿Qué?! Eso debía ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto pero era imposible que su querida Natsuki hiciera ese tipo de bromas. Sin embargo ahí estaba esa linda castaña con su bello rostro coloreado por la vergüenza y con sus preciosos ojos negros apunto de derramar lágrimas. ¿Qué había fallado? Había tanteado el terreno por mucho tiempo y esa niña nunca había dado muestra de serle indiferente, al contrario quería sonar arrogante y decir que Natsuki disfrutaba de su compañía. ¡Si! ¿Entonces?_

_-Natsuki-chan…_

_-Lo lamento mucho, pero solo te veo como un buen amigo y la verdad no me gustaría que eso cambiara.- se explico mientras el chico de enfrente suyo sentía como de pronto el escenario había perdido color.- Lo lamento mucho. Gakuto-kun…¡lo lamento!_

_Y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un pelicereza que no cabía en si de la impresión._

_Eso no podía ser verdad. No, Natsuki no podía haberlo rechazado. ¿En que había fallado?_

_-Puf._

_Un curioso bufido que parecía ocultar una risa le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Con algo de fastidio imaginaba que se trataría de sus dos amigos que estarían dispuestos a burlarse de él y de su jodida suerte; giro el rostro listo para gritarles que guardaran silencio, pero grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con un chico, al parecer de un grado inferior, que le veía con una sonrisita burlona en su infantil rostro. ¡¿Pero que…?! ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso? ¡Burlarse de un sempai y escuchar una conversación en la que no tenía sitio!_

_-¡Tu!- grito molesto.- ¿Qué te crees oyendo las conversaciones de otros? ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación?- el menor le miro con el rostro ladeado para mayor exaspero de Mukahi, ¿Qué ese niño era lento?- ¡Te estoy hablando!_

_Por toda respuesta el chico volvió a bufar divertido y paso de largo al pelicereza mientras mecía el cubo de metal que llevaba consigo._

_¡¿Qué se creía ese maldito mocoso?!_

_-¡No me ignores!- le regaño sin embargo el menor ya se había alejado bastante como para que pudiera oírlo. Gruño para sus adentros e ignorando su resiente fracaso echó a correr tras ese crío.- Nadie se burla de mi.- sentenció. Pronto pudo darle alcance al infante, le detuvo por el hombro y le obligo a girar.- ¿Qué te crees? Oyes una conversación sumamente importante, te burlas de mí y me dejas hablando, ¿Qué te crees? Mocoso idiota._

_El pequeño alzó levemente la vista para encarar a su mayor. Gakuto parpadeo asombrado al notar el brillante iris grisáceo de ese niño, que era resaltado magníficamente por esa castaña cabellera. Su impasible semblante y toda su atención fija en él._

_Que niño tan peculiar. Trago saliva, ¿y ahora?_

_-Puf.- sintió un tic nervioso al oír nuevamente ese sonido que, ya no le cabían dudas, era una risita muy mal disimulada._

_-¡¿Qué te crees?!_

_-Ja._

_¡¿Pero…?! Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no golpear al pequeño, pero es que en verdad que ese engendro era un engreído._

_-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Habla bien y deja de burlarte de mí._

_-Ja.- ¡argh! ¿Qué pasaba con este mocoso? Sintió ganas de tirar de sus cerezas cabellos. Sabía que era fácil de exaltar pero este niño era el colmo._

_-Eres un niñato insolente.- sentenció logrando que una vez más el ojigris le mirara con el rostro ladeado. ¿en verdad que no entendía lo que quería decirle?- Mmh… eres un amargado para ser más joven que yo, ¿Por qué lo eres verdad?- le vio fruncir el ceño y un gruñido salió de sus labios.- Ese a sido el momento más vergonzoso y triste de mi vida y ¡tú! Llegas y te burlas como si nada. ¡Idiota!- con sus palabras el castaño parpadeo asombrado y una mueca de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro. Bueno, al menos no era un retrasado como aparentaba. Le sintió posar una de sus manitas a la altura de su codo mientras le miraba con algo de preocupación.- Ahora entiendes, ¿verdad pequeño? Cuando crezcas un poco más y te enfrentes a esto lo entenderás mejor.- el ojigris asintió. Vaya, en verdad que el niño podía ser lindo si se lo proponía. Lo vio mejor, no debía pasar de quinto o cuarto curso. Era sumamente mono. Arqueo una ceja cuando le vio alejarse pausadamente hasta detenerse unos metros más allá, giro para verle seriamente._

_-¡Ja!_

_-¡Mocoso idiota!_

Mocoso, idiota, amargado, niñato, engendro, engreído, infante burlón que no sabía nada sobre respetar a sus mayores. Un castaño prepotente que no pasaba más allá de expresarse por simples gruñidos. ¿Por qué no hablaba? "¡Que hables te digo!" ¡Oh!, como olvidar sus incontables encuentros en los que terminaba con la paciencia derrotada sin conseguir que ese chico articulara ni una sola frase. Había pasado todo su sexto y séptimo curso acosando a ese niño ¡y todo por que quería hacerlo hablar! Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo de su insistencia?

Ese Hiyoshi Wakashi- como, más tarde, supo que se llamaba- simplemente era un crío que se había atrevido a burlarse de él, ¡¿Por qué?! Y ¿Por qué jodidos no hablaba?

No tenía ni la menor idea. Ya lo único que tenía en claro era que ese niño comenzaba a agradarle.

Si, socialmente era un asco- ¡dos años había tardado para hacerlo hablar!- sin embargo físicamente… Físicamente el niño era un encanto, pero pronto encontró un gusto particular por los grisáceos ojos que solían verle fijamente durante las largas charlas que solían tener- o más bien dicho, aquellas ocasiones en que solía hablar por horas siendo escuchado con atención por ese chico-.

Esas bellas gemas grises tenían que ser suyas, asegurarse de que nadie más osara a ponerle un dedo encima a esa bella criatura.

"Ese niño es…MI niño"

El mocoso, idiota, amargado, niñato, engendro, engrído, infante, burlón cambiaron radicalmente a un simple "mi niño" y no fue consiente de ello hasta que sintió como la angustia le asfixiaba.

Se había enamorado de ese niño… ¡de otro chico! No quería negarlo, en verdad que quería a ese niño pero… eso no era normal, ¿o si? ¿Había hombres que se enamoraran de otros hombres? No lo sabía y no quería pensar en ello aunque le hiriera el corazón.

Las lágrimas habían caído sobre su almohada mientras imploraba a la luna y a sus quisquillosas amigas las estrellas le dieran una respuesta.

Quería a Hiyoshi tanto como nunca había querido a alguien y sin embargo sabía que no podía decírselo. ¡Oh, claro que no podía! Nunca lastimaría a ese niño. ¡Nunca!

_-La verdad es que me gustas. Y también me gustaría saber si ¿quisieras salir conmigo?_

_-¿A dónde?_

_-¿Eh? ¡No! Quiero decir, ¿quieres ser…tu sabes…ser mi…? Mi novio, ¡eso! ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

_-Mmh…si._

Que arriesgado había sido eso, pero ese suave y firme "si" le fue suficiente para sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo.

Que el mundo se acabara pero Wakashi era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más. Maldito aquel que tratara de alejarlo.

_Odiaría a aquel que trate de alejarlo de mí_

Que posesivo se oía pero esa era la verdad. Wakashi era suyo.

Y hablando de eso… ese día había sido muy rudo en su forma de hablar con Yuushi pero es que el desespero de no saber que ocurría con el más joven le había hecho actuar así.

"_Algo esta pasando entre estos dos"_

¡Ah su paranoia! Si, sin duda había sido muy rudo con Yuushi. Su amigo no tenía la culpa de nada. Debía disculparse aún cuando el otro no supiera ni de lo que hablara.

Pero eso sería más tarde ahora debía buscar a Wakashi, estaba preocupado por él.

La tarde anterior le había llamado para invitarle a tomar algo, su voz temblorosa y un cortante "sempai" le hizo saber que algo había ocurrido. ¿Acaso la familia de su niño había descubierto su relación y…? ¡Pero que guión de dorama más barato! Aunque… no podía descartarlo del todo.

Había tratado de telefonearle más tarde al principio el móvil sonaba y sonaba hasta mandarle a buzón, más tarde sus llamadas comenzaron a ser desviadas y por último el móvil fue apagado.

¿Qué cuernos le pasaba a ese mocoso?

_Lo lamento sempai, hablamos mañana. Por favor._

¿Qué había ocurrido? Paso la noche en vela con esa pregunta y la preocupación rondando su cabeza, mientras maldecía a la luna por que se ocultara pronto, debía ver a su niño.

En un principio había creído que lo mejor era ir buscarle directamente a su casa pero el solo recordar su vocecita nerviosa le hizo pensar mejor las cosas por primera vez en su vida; por el contrario había llegado al colegio desde muy temprano, siendo de los primeros en todo el club de tenis –cosa que dejo sorprendidos al entrenador, Atobe y al propio Yuushi- y sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano, pues el chico del enbu tenis nunca apareció en las pistas.

¿Qué demonios había pasado con ese mocoso?

Gruño para sus adentros mientras caminaba aprisa con dirección a las escaleras. La hora del almuerzo estaba por llegar y ese debía ser el momento para abordar a Wakashi y obligarlo a que le diera una buena explicación por su extraño comportamiento; así que de esta no se escapaba el mocoso, le esperaría fuera de su salón e inmediatamente lo jalaría lejos del bullicio- ¿Qué pasaba con su clase? ¡Ah, que se fueran a freír espárragos las ecuaciones matemáticas! Ya después le pediría los apuntes a alguien-.

Apresuro el paso temiendo que de un momento a otro la campana anunciando el almuerzo sonara y que sus planes se vieran frustrados.

Resbalo un poco al llegar al rellano de las escaleras, afortunadamente sus reflejos le permitieron permanecer de pie y sin un rasguño, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a bajar a saltos los escalones cuando de pronto una voz bastante conocida para él le hizo detenerse en el descanso.

-Estoy preocupado, ¿Qué no entiendes?... ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados viendo como ese sujeto se lleva a mi niño?...

Se inclino un poco solo para ver a Yuushi sentado en uno de los últimos escalones mientras hablaba por teléfono con su primo- ¿Quién más podía ser?-. Se oía preocupado y molesto, ¿Qué le ocurría?

¡Argh! Ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas, ya más tarde hablaría con él para tratar de ayudarlo.

-…¡eso es lo que me confunde! Te digo que actuó como si lo supiera pero ahora esta como si nada. En verdad que esa cereza saltarina es muy lenta…

¿…como? ¿Cereza saltarina? ¿…hablaba de…él? Un momento… ¿a quien se refería con _su_ niño?

-Yu…

-… ¿Wakashi? Pues si… ¿Cómo?... si, nos hemos besado un par de veces. ¡Oh, Kenya! Es un encanto. Sus labios son tan deliciosos y él tan sumiso mientras besa…

…no eso no podía ser cierto. Seguramente había oído mal…no, Yuushi no podía ser capaz de eso…¡Wakashi no era capaz de eso!

¡Ya lo iba a oír ese farsante cuatro ojos!

-¡Oshitari!

-…Kenya…te llamo más tarde. La cereza escucho todo…

**AVAVAVA**

**Wooooooooooo ¡que fuerte, que fuerte! Yuushi vs Gakuto, duelo de palabras o…¿quizá de golpes? Pues bien, la cereza ha sido devuelta a la realidad de manera poco linda ¿Qué hará ahora que lo oyó todo (o casi todo)? ^^U Yuushi, bueno eso le pasa por andar hablando de esas cosas con Kenya y cualquier sitio ¬¬ Y Hiyoshi…¿Dónde esta el premio mayor? ¿Qué hará ahora que su novio sabe la verdad?**

**¡Que fuerte, que fuerte! En verdad, ¿Quién se quedara con Hiyo-chan al final?**

**Pues ya veremos el siguiente capítulo a ver que pasa.**

**Por mientras me despido, que anden bien.**

**Bexitos.**

**P.D. El amor es la unión de dos seres que se aman pero en nuestro caso eso es anticuado. Para nosotros, el amor es la unión de tres seres que se aman. DE TRES EN TRES, TREINTA. By: Zafiro Rachel Any PROXIMAMENTE**


	11. Suyo y de nadie más

**Y bueno aquí de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo de este fic super emcionante XD ¬¬U. Quiero agradecer a: **sakuno12, Fallon Kristerson y Velia Mineantea **por leer y cometar, muchas gracias.** **En fin, nuevamente no es lo que tenía en mente pero trate de dar mi mejor esfuerzo así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo… no tengo frasecita creativa ¬¬U**

**Que disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**(Suyo y de nadie más)**

_-… ¿Wakashi? Pues si… ¿Cómo?... si, nos hemos besado un par de veces. ¡Oh, Kenya! Es un encanto. Sus labios son tan deliciosos y él tan sumiso mientras besa…_

_-¡Oshitari!_

_-…Kenya…te llamo más tarde. La cereza escucho todo…_

Guardo el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de girarse para encarar a un furioso acróbata que le miraba desde el descanso de las escaleras.

De acuerdo, esa no era la forma en que quería enfrentar a su "queridísimo amigo" aunque a decir verdad en esos instantes eso era lo de menos. Gakuto lo había oído cantar gran parte de la verdad, podía inventarse una historia que sonara creíble para librarse de esa, ¿no? Era el tensai de Hyotei era capaz de eso y mucho más sin embargo, ¿de que servía seguir jugando a las apariencias?

_¿Y mi amistad con Gakuto? Vete enterando que me trae sin cuidado, por que pienso darle batalla a esa cereza saltarina_.

"El juego a terminado, mi querido _amigo._"

-Oshitari farsante.- sentenció mientras bajaba los escalones que les separaban.- Farsante, mentiroso e hipócrita.- gruño mientras su mano se cerraba en un apretado puño listo a estrellarse contra esa poker face.- ¿Desde cuando?- Oshitari se acomodo las gafas. Seguramente las cosas serían más aburridas de lo que pensaba.- ¡¿Desde cuando?!- repitió alzando ligeramente la voz. El de gafas rodó los ojos para mayor fastidio del pelicereza.

¿Qué se creía ese estúpido de Oshitari? _Sus labios son tan deliciosos y él tan sumiso mientras besa…_ ¡idiota! ¿Qué se creía? ¡Besar a su niño!

"Contrólate, no hagas una idiotez que puedes lamentar después"

-¿Desde cuando?- murmuro con enfado.- ¡Yuushi! Te lo dije en una ocasión, ese niño es intocable. ¡Es mío! Y si te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima…

-¿Qué si lo hice? Además, él no parecía muy molesto con lo que le hacía. Solo me detuvo por que el sitio no le parecía el mejor.

-Mentira. Wakashi nunca dejaría que le pusieras una mano encima. Para empezar, no te soporta. Nunca me creí eso de que ustedes dos habían arreglado sus diferencias, ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Hum…- estaba confundido. Esa cereza lo sabía desde antes ¿si o no? ¡Ah! Como si eso fuera importante.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-No me grites.- respondió con el ceño fruncido, sin molestarse en ocultar toda esa ira que por mucho tiempo se obligo a ocultar.- ¿Y en verdad crees que es tan santo? El otro día, en el aula de música lo aborde y lejos de quejarse me dijo algo más interesante. ¿Sabes que fue?- el acróbata negó enérgicamente, en verdad que no quería oír aunque todo eso se tratara de una mentira. Una mentira que le dolía horrores.- ¿No? Pues fue algo así como… hum… "aquí no" En verdad que me tomo de sorpresa pero eso solo puede significar una cosa ¿y sabes que es?

-No y no me interesa seguir escuchando tus mentiras.

-¿Mentiras? ¿Cuáles mentiras? Yo solo te digo la verdad. Es más tu mismo lo viste, ese día que nos topamos en el aula y me contaste que estabas preocupado por Wakashi. Fue ese día.

-¡No!- exclamo ante la mueca burlona del tensai. La campana anunciando el inicio del almuerzo poco o nada les inmuto. En poco tiempo los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse del clásico bullicio de esas horas, las personas pasaban a su lado sin prestarles mucha atención. Uno que otro chocaba con su hombro sin embargo su mente había viajado a aquel día.

_-¡Hiyo-chan! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le saludo, más sin embargo el menor no respondió. Su expresión distante y aterrada junto con su desarreglado aspecto le permitieron ver que algo iba mal con el ojigris.- ¿Hiyoshi?_

Ese día… el comportamiento del menor… su aspecto… _aquí no_… ¡no! Wakashi nunca podía haber dicho eso, eran puras mentiras de Oshitari. Apretó el puño, en verdad que estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima ¿y por que no lo hacía de una buena vez? "No puedo… no debo… ¿Por qué? Por que son mentiras. ¿Verdad? Son…mentiras"

_Frituras._

-¿Verdad que tengo razón?, _queridísimo amigo._- se burlo. Gakuto gruño justo en el momento en que un corro de chicas pasaba a su lado murmuraban emocionadas de ver al de gafas, el susodicho giro a verlas y les dedico un coqueta sonrisa que les hizo dar un gritito de emoción. Arqueo una ceja cuando una de ellas estrujo contra su pecho una bolsa de frituras que luego lanzó por los aires y recupero aún en la caída. _Frituras._- Hay cosas que no sabes de tu novio y que nunca se te hubiesen ocurrido antes. ¿Quieres seguir oyendo?

-¡No! Me estas cansando con toda esa tanda de sandeces. Eres un maldito farsante. Wakashi es mío, intocable y nunca, ¡escúchame bien!, nunca te voy a perdonar por haberle puesto un dedo encima.

-Pero si no fue solo un dedo… fue todo.

-Eres hombre muerto.

-No sabes que miedo te tengo.- ¡suficiente! Y el pelicereza dio el primer golpe.

Algunas chicas que aún andaban rezagadas hacia el comedor chillaron exaltadas y corrieron para ponerse a salvo de que Oshitari chocara con ellas. El peliazul choco contra la pared más cercana mientras forcejeaba por quitarse a Gakuto de encima, los pocos alumnos que aún pasaban por ahí se detuvieron para ver lo que ahí ocurría. Algunos murmuraban excitados al notar de quienes se trataban, unos que otros murmuraban nerviosos mientras se preguntaban si debían ir a buscar a algún profesor y las pocas chicas ahí reunidas chillaban nerviosas por lo que pudiera pasarle al bello rostro del tensai.

Con la mejilla enrojecida y un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de la comisura de los labios, Yuushi detuvo lo mejor que pudo a Mukahi por los hombros, asombrado de que ese enano le estuviera sometiendo contra la pared. Su rostro enrojecido de ira, farfullando molesto y con las claras intenciones de repetir el ataque. El moreno escupió la sangre y sonrió con sorna al más bajo.

-¿Qué, no te gusto la noticia?

Esa maldita mueca de burla. Gakuto arremetió violentamente contra el tensai consiguiendo que ambos cayeran y aún en el piso siguieron peleando. Las blasfemias no se hicieron esperar mientras que entre el corro que se había formado alrededor de ellos se podía oír una que otra exclamación de "pelea, pelea". Las chicas chillaron aún más fuerte cuando unas gotas de sangre salpicaron el blanco piso y ambos chicos comenzaron a rodar por el piso en su lucha por someter al otro.

-¡Pelea, pelea!

Seguían los gritos que intentaban avivar el encuentro en el que fascinados observaban la facilidad con que el pelicereza estaba sometiendo al poker face.

Oshitari le tomo por el cuello de la camisa, utilizo de palanca su rodilla contra el abdomen del acróbata y con un violento movimiento logró desembarazarse de él y de azotarlo contra el suelo. Aturdido por el golpe Mukahi trato de ponerse de pie antes de que el otro le cayera encima, sin embargo el más el alto fue más rápido y con un certero golpe le hizo tumbarse nuevamente. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar su visión mientras trataba torpemente de incorporarse, entre la bruma consiguió ver como Oshitari planeaba devolverlo al piso con un nuevo golpe, pero agradeciendo sus reflejos se lanzó contra las rodillas del tensai consiguiendo con esto que tambaleara y cayera. Sintió los golpes en su espalda que trataban de apartarlo junto con los puntapiés en el abdomen pero ni con eso consiguió que el pelicereza aflojara el agarre ni un solo instante. Cansado de sus vanos intentos giro la parte inferior de su cuerpo esperando que con ello consiguiera algo, la sorpresa del movimiento tomo desprevenido al más bajo que soltó el agarre el tiempo suficiente para que el otro se recuperara. Le vio ponerse de pie y limpiar la sangre que corría de sus labios con el dorso de la mano, le imito poniéndose de pie sin dejar de verlo ni un solo instante.

-Desgraciado- siseó sintiendo como la mitad de su rostro escocía del dolor.

-Veo que en verdad no te gusto la noticia, ¿pero por que? Si es encantadora por que son las cosas como siempre debieron ser.

-Ya quisieras, _mi querido amigo_. Esta nunca te la voy a perdonar.

-Mira como tiemblo.- se burlo consiguiendo que el otro gruñera. Una voz trataba de hacerse oír mientras preguntaba que rayos ocurría en ese sitio.- Que no te cueste creerlo, pero así son las cosas. Ese niño es mío y siempre lo fu…

El acróbata volvió al ataque al propinarle un golpe en la boca del estomago que consiguió que el peliazul se doblara y boqueara tratando de recuperar el aire, Gakuto estaba por soltar un segundo golpe cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba por la cintura y le alejaba del tensai.

Pataleo y maldijo a quien fuera el idiota que le alejaba del maldito farsante al que le quería destrozar el rostro.

-¿Aa~nnnn? ¿Pero que es todo este teatro que se están montando ustedes dos?- reconoció la voz de Atobe y miro por sobre su hombro para toparse con Shishido que le detenía. Ootori y Taki auxiliaban al tensai que seguía dando grandes bocanadas de aire.- Y ustedes, el teatro termino. Vayan a almorzar.- dijo dirigiéndose a la muchedumbre de curiosos que desilusionados emprendieron la caminata hacia el comedor. El joven emperador se paso una mano por su rubio cabello mientras a su lado Kabaji se mantenía callado y sirviendo de escudo a la bella durmiente de Hyotei que miraba preocupado al pelicereza. Miro al sub- capitán y luego al acróbata ¿Qué demonios había pasado entre ese par? No quería pero sabía que debía averiguarlo si quería hacer algo para cuando las idioteces de esos dos llegaran a oídos del entrenador.- ¿Y bien? Oree-sama es todo oídos, y más les vale que su excusa sea digna de los preciosos oídos de oree-sama.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos pareció oírlo. Se miraron fijamente con un odio que desconocían que pudieran tener, si las miradas pudieran matar…

El resto de los presentes pudo percibir ese ambiente de manera incomoda y es que solo en sueños hubieran pensado que esos dos se fueran a ver involucrados en una pelea de ese tipo.

El joven emperador vio nuevamente a sus jugadores, soltó un suspiro mientras se enojaba consigo mismo por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Pelea, cual pelea? Este par de zampabollos venían corriendo en las escaleras hasta que Oshitari se distrajo viendo a una chica, tropezó llevándose consigo a Mukahi en la caída. Rodaron y rodaron por la escalera que por eso quedaron tan maltrechos.

-…

-¡¿Qué idiotez es esa?!- estallo Shishido sorprendido de la pobre excusa del emperador quien simplemente frunció el ceño.- Eso es ridículo, nadie va a creer que este don Juan se cayo de las escaleras y se llevo a Gakuto de paso.

-¿Entonces tienes una mejor idea para contársela al entrenador?- el castaño frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre que tenía con el acróbata.- Si el entrenador se entera de esto seguramente los expulsara a ambos del equipo y a estas altura no tenemos tiempo para acoplarnos a dos reemplazos. Los nacionales están al caer. Así que…- miro a los otros dos que habían iniciado todo ese problema.- De acuerdo, ya veremos como hacer callar a toda esa bola de curiosos pero por mientras esto no debe salir de los titulares. Y ustedes dos, seguirán en el equipo pero con algunas condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?- murmuro el pelicereza, en verdad que no le importaba permanecer o no en el equipo, ¡lo que quería era descuartizar a ese cuatro ojos farsante!

-En primer lugar, Oshitari quedas suspendido de tus labores como sub- capitán.

-Bien, a fin que no hacía mucho.- Ootori y Taki desearon darle otro golpe, encima que le daban la oportunidad y respondía de esa forma.

-Como sea. Y en segundo lugar, tienen prohibido perder cualquiera de sus partidos. Pierden uno y se van inmediatamente del equipo además de que personalmente me encargo de que no vuelvan a jugar tenis en la preparatoria.- ambos contrincantes estaban dispuestos a refutar de su sentencia cuando el pequeño emperador chasco los dedos y emprendió la caminata hacia el comedor siendo seguido de cerca por su fiel Kabaji.- Ahora hagan el favor a oree-sama de llevar a ese par de zampabollos a la enfermería.- y sin decir más se alejo tranquilamente de ahí sin darse cuenta que el lirón se había quedado y se había acercado a donde el acróbata.

-Suéltame.- murmuro Gakuto al castaño que aún le detenía.

-Solo si prometes no volver a lanzarte contra Oshitari.- pese a sus deseos Mukahi asintió levemente y así Shishido le soltó. En verdad que era extraño, ¿Por qué esos dos que decían ser los mejores amigos habían terminado de esta forma? Vio como Jiroh parecía querer comenzar a picotear con el dedo la herida de la comisura del labio inferior que presentaba el acróbata.- Gakuto, ¿Qué ocurrió con ustedes dos?

-Nada que deba importarte.- respondió secamente para fastidio del castaño.

-Oh, no te pongas así.- intervino el peliazul que parecía haberse recuperado y recibía sus gafas, que había tirado en algún momento del enfrentamiento, de manos de Ootori.- Shishido no tienen la culpa de que seas tan terco y no quieras aceptar de buena gana la verdad de las cosas.

-¿La verdad? No me hagas reír Oshitari. Sigue soñando.

El de gafas logro mantenerse en pie sin ayuda de los otros dos, se acomodo las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz e hizo ademán de dar media vuelta para alejarse de ese sitio.

-Por cierto… hace unos días tuvieron relaciones, ¿no? ¿Sabes por que fue eso?

-¿De que demonios hablas?

-¡Ah! Entonces no lo sabes. Oh, claro, tonto yo. ¿Cómo se me ocurre? No tendría por que decirte que tenía que acostarse contigo para poder ganar una apuesta que hizo conmigo, ¿verdad? Eso hubiera sido muy cruel de su parte, ¿no lo crees?- ¡oh! Que maravillosa era la expresión que traía pintada esa cereza, sencillamente maravillosa.

Sonrió de manera burlona una vez más al ver el semblante del pelicereza, esa última carta era de las mejores ¡y todavía faltaba una! Pero ya dejaría que esa última la descubriera por si mismo.

"Sin duda todo termina en la siguiente jugada, ¿verdad Gakuto? Estoy seguro que de esta no te recuperas y Wakashi será mío como siempre debió haber sido"

-¡Uy! Creo que dije algo que estuvo fuera de lugar. En fin. Solo puedo decirte, aléjate de mi novio.

Miro una última vez al pelicereza que no conseguía salir de su desconcierto y sin más se largo por el pasillo mientras sacaba su móvil dispuesto a telefonear a Kenya para contarle las nuevas novedades. ¡Que divertido y doloroso estaba resultando todo esto!

XxxX

_El otro día, en el aula de música lo aborde y lejos de quejarse me dijo algo más interesante. ¿Sabes que fue? ¿No? Pues fue algo así como… hum… "aquí no" En verdad que me tomo de sorpresa pero eso solo puede significar una cosa ¿y sabes que es?_

Mentira. Una maldita mentira. Si, Oshitari pudo haber abordado a su niño y las cosas apuntaban a que así habían sido las cosas. Ese estúpido farsante se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Wakashi, ¡a su niño! Una vulgar mentira era la que le quería hacer creer, su adorado ojigris nunca podía haber dicho algo como eso… _aquí no_. ¡No! Wakashi no era capaz de eso, ¿verdad?

_¡Ah! Entonces no lo sabes. Oh, claro, tonto yo. ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Wakashi no te iba a decir que tenía que acostarse contigo para poder ganar una apuesta que hizo conmigo, ¿verdad? Eso hubiera sido muy cruel de su parte, ¿no lo crees?_

… ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando la persona a la que él consideraba como un hermano se había decidido a quitarle lo más valioso que tenía en su jodida vida? ¿Desde cuando?

_Wakashi no te iba a decir que tenía que acostarse contigo para poder ganar una apuesta que hizo conmigo, ¿verdad?_

No, nunca se lo hubiera dicho. _Te… te quiero_ ¿Por qué ahora le sonaban tan vacías y falsas ese bellas palabras? "Quizá por que en verdad nunca las sintió"

¡No! No podía ser tan pesimista. Era claro que ese estúpido farsante amigo suyo quería alejar a su adorado niño y que para conseguirlo armaría todo una horda de patrañas para debilitar su relación. Si, era eso. Por que su querido Wakashi nunca haría nada de lo que ese maldito intento de cuatro ojos le había dicho.

…_aléjate de mi novio_…

"Sigue soñando Oshitari. Wakashi es intocable por que es mío"

Era intocable y se lo había dicho a ese farsante, ¿entonces?

¿Cómo es que no lo había notado?

"Siempre estuvo claro, simplemente te negaste a aceptarlo" ¿El que? ¿En verdad lo había sabido desde un principio? Y si era cierto, ¿Por qué nunca hizo algo para impedirlo?

"¿En verdad lo sabía?"

¡Argh! Estaba tan confundido, su mente no estaba trabajando tan bien como el quisiera al parecer aún seguía aturdido por los golpes pero es que eran tantas cosas que le rondaban la cabeza, una más complicada que la anterior y todas girando entorno a su querido niño.

Su niño. La persona más importante que tenía, la única que le daba sentido a su jodida vida. Ese huraño castaño que le tenía rendido a sus pies desde hacía tanto tiempo y que por fin había logrado proclamar exclusivamente suyo. Lo amaba. Y no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera su _mejor amigo_ se lo quitaran.

"Tenemos mucho que hablar mi querido Wakashi" Pensó mientras se permanecía con la vista fija en el portón de entrada de aquella morada que le separaba de la verdad.

Relajo el ceño y alzó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre adulto que ya conocía de tiempo atrás.

-Mukahi-kun.- le saludo el abuelo de su novio.- Hace mucho que no venías de visita.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo al tiempo que hacía una ligera inclinación con la cabeza. El hombre se hizo a un lado para darle el paso y en todo momento Gakuto pudo sentir la mirada del hombre sobre su rostro. En verdad que detestaba como los golpes comenzaban a inflamarse toscamente en su rostro.- Y lo lamento, pero es que había estado ocupado y también me disculpo por venir así de improviso.- el mayor negó suavemente mientras le hacía caminar por el pequeño jardín hasta la puerta de entrada. Corrió la puerta estilo shôji invitándolo a pasar.- Hum… vine por que estaba preocupado por Wakashi. No fue hoy al colegio y no responde ninguna de mis llamadas y eso.

Mukahi trago saliva al notar como el semblante del adulto se ensombrecía al oír el nombre del menor de sus nietos. Algo no andaba bien ahí, ¡argh! En verdad que eran demasiados problemas en un solo día. "Lo único que faltaría sería que el estúpido de Oshitari también tuviera que ver en esto".

Deseo reírse de si mismo, era demasiado. Ese hipócrita no podía estar involucrado en todo ¿o si? No, eso ya era demasiado. "Solo estoy aquí para aclarar las cosas con mi niño ya después iré a golpear a Oshitari".

-Wakashi esta en el doujo pero ya no tarda, ¿quieres esperarlo?

-Si no es mucha molestia.- dijo con una media sonrisa que le dolió horrores esbozar.

El anciano arqueo una ceja con extrañes y sin más le condujo hasta la estancia más cercana donde le invito a tomar asiento ante la mesa. Tras negar amablemente todo ofrecimiento que le hacia el abuelo se sumieron un silencio un tanto incomodo para el más el joven. Movió nervioso sus manos sobre su regazo pensando en un buen tema de conversación mientras rezaba a los dioses por que su novio ya no tardara en aparecer.

Miro al patriarca de la familia que le examinaba seriamente, trago saliva. "Y a él tendré que enfrentarme cuando le diga que estoy saliendo con su nieto más joven. ¿Por qué presiento que seré hombre muerto?"

-¿Puedo preguntar que te ocurrió?- pregunto de pronto el hombre. Mukahi parpadeo un poco extrañado pero en poco tiempo supo a lo que se refería.- ¿no te habrás peleado o sí?

-No. Lo que ocurrió fue que venía jugando en las escaleras con un amigo…hum… se distrajo un poco, tropezó y me jaló con él. Rodamos por las escaleras antes de poder detenernos.- ¡maldito Atobe! Que excusa tan tonta. Bajo la mirada un tanto azorado ante la penetrante mirada del abuelo, era obvio que no se creía ni una sola palabra.

-Ya veo. Wakashi esta igual.

-¿Eh? ¿Igual, que quiere decir?- cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y su penetrante mirada se perdió en algún punto de la superficie de la mesa. Eso en verdad que ya no le estaba gustando. Miro de reojo a su alrededor mientras un exasperante silencio se colaba entre ambos. Ahora que lo notaba, ¿no había nadie más en esa casa? Trago saliva nuevamente y alzó la vista dispuesto a repetir su pregunta sin embargo el hombre se le adelanto.

-Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de mis nietos, son unos jóvenes a los que hemos criado con todos nuestros valores y creo que eso es lo que una familia hace cuando se quiere que sus retoños sean personas de bien, ¿no?- el acróbata se contento con asentir no muy seguro de entender lo que decía.- En verdad que no comprendo en que momento perdió el rumbo ese chico.

-Hum… creo que no le sigo, señor.

-Imagínate la vergüenza que estamos pasando y todo por que ese chico esta en plena etapa de rebeldía. Él jura que no es solo una etapa pero en verdad que es vergonzoso que nos salga con la idiotez de que tiene a otro chico por pareja.

¿Qué? Gakuto sintió un vuelco en el estomago, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su garganta se había secado de pronto. No podía ser posible, Wakashi había hablado sobre eso y… no, seguramente le habían descubierto. Si, quizá mientras hablaba con Wada sobre sus planes de encarar a los mayores y entonces. Si. Eso explicaba el extraño comportamiento de su niño y el por que no devolvía sus llamadas.

Fijo su azulada mirada en el hombre frente a él que seguía con la mirada perdida; sabía que su nieto no era derecho pero ¿acaso también sabría quien era su pareja? "Kami-sama… agárrame confesado"

-Si, fue una sorpresa amarga para todos y más por que ese otro chico llego muy despreocupadamente y se presento como si nada.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué otro chico?- por favor, que fuera que había escuchado mal. No podía ser cierto, eso se estaba volviendo una verdadera pesadilla. El abuelo Hiyoshi le miro un poco extrañado por lo que trato de relajarse, no debía alterarse. Seguramente Wakashi le explicaría todo el mal entendido y entonces… mataría a ese estúpido de Oshitari.

-Un chico llamado Oshitari Yuuji o algo así.

-Termine de limpiar el doujo. ¿Puedo tomar un descanso?- y Wakashi había hecho acto de presencia.

Se estiro perezosamente sin notar que su abuelo no estaba solo. Se acomodo las gafas que resbalaban por el puente de la nariz y que cubrían sus hinchados y rojizos ojos que señalaban su falta de sueño. Se quito distraídamente la mascarilla de tela que se había obligado a usar para evitar estar viendo su magullado rostro.

Miro a su abuelo que le miraba seriamente y al fin noto que el mayor no estaba solo. Quedo boquiabierto al ver a su novio ahí sentado y con el rostro tan magullado como el suyo. ¿Qué rayos hacia Gakuto ahí? Más importante, no parecía para nada contento.

Abrió los labios para decir algo pero una dulce y forzada sonrisa por parte del pelicereza le hizo callar.

Mukahi le miro un momento antes de girarse una vez más hacia el hombre mayor que les miraba sin prestar mucha atención a sus expresiones.

-Oshitari Yuushi.- le corrigió.- Si, lo conozco. Es mi mejor amigo.

¿Por qué rayos su novio y su abuelo estaban hablando de ese estúpido farsante? No… no podía ser cierto… miro nervioso al acróbata que se puso de pie sin dejar esa falsa sonrisa.

-Sempai, que bueno que vino.- dijo para fastidio del mayor. Le cogió de la mano para ponerlo de pie y sacarlo de ese sitio. ¡Debía poner las cosas en claro con él!- Estaremos en mi habitación.- dijo de manera distraída aunque sabía que poco o nada le importaba ahora a su abuelo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer… ya después arreglaría sus problemas con su familia.

Condujo al mayor escaleras arriba y de ahí por el pequeño tramo de pasillo hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta de golpe y miro nervioso al acróbata que se notaba que quería matarlo.

-Así que tu novio, Oshitari Yuushi vino aquí y se presento a tu familia como lo que es, ¿no? Ósea, tu novio.

-Anda, Gakuto, para esto déjame explicarte.

-¡Claro que puedes explicarme!- grito exaltado el pelicereza haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no golpear a ese niño.- ¡Y de paso hazme el favor de explicarme también eso de Oshitari te abordo en el aula de música y tu le pediste que se detuviera por que el lugar no te parecía el correcto!

-¿Cómo?

-¡No, mejor aún! Explícame eso de que tenías que acostarte conmigo para ganar una estúpida apuesta que ustedes dos hicieron.

El ojigris parpadeo asombrado, ¿Cómo rayos sabía de todo eso? Oshitari. Ese maldito farsante… esta vez había ido muy lejos.

-¡Wakashi!

-¡No me grites!- contesto.

-Entonces responde. ¿Es cierto todo lo que me dijo Yuushi? No, mejor aún. ¿Tienes algo con él?

-¡No!- exclamo nervioso. Eso era demasiado. Tenía suficiente con los sucesos del día anterior para que todavía ese jodido poker face le armara más problemas ahora con Gakuto. Trato de controlar su nerviosismo pero es que la mueca de enfado de su novio le estaba poniendo realmente mal.- No tengo nada con ese sujeto. Y es cierto, me abordo en el salón de música y…

-Y entonces le dijiste "aquí no", ¿verdad?- pregunto con sorna. ¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué tanto había hablado ese desgraciado?- ¿Y la apuesta? Ganaste eso es obvio. Te divertiste, ganaste el jueguito y te bajaste la calentura, ¿no? Todos felices y contentos. ¡Ah, no! ¡Por que yo quede como el imbécil!

-¡Déjame explicarte! Lo del aula de música lo dije para zafarme y la apuesta… Lo admito, fue mi culpa sin embargo nunca se concreto nada. Pero te juro que en ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa más que en verdad quería eso y más si era contigo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Si!

-¡Oh, bueno! No te creo.

-¿Cómo?

-En verdad que ustedes dos han estado jugando conmigo y lo peor es que al parecer nunca me di cuenta. Eres de lo peor.

-Gakuto…

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!- sintió como su comenzaba a quebrarse. Todo lo que Oshitari le había dicho era cierto y seguramente lo que Wakashi decía eran puras mentiras para zafarse o quizá no.- Eres de lo peor. Si todo lo que me dices fuera cierto, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad? Claro, yo tengo la culpa por ser tan ciego.

-Nunca dije nada por que no quería lastimarte.

-¿Y creíste que siempre podrías ocultarlo y mantenerme a salvo? No, Wakashi, no te creo.

-Pero Gakuto…

-No… no me llames por mi nombre. Además, Yuushi vino y se presento como tu supuesto novio, ¿Por qué no desmentiste a tu familia? ¿Para protegerme?

-No…

-¿Entonces?- se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo no sabiendo que mas hacer.- ¡¿entonces?! Si no eres capaz de pelear desde un principio por nuestra relación, de ser sincero, no veo como esto pueda seguir funcionando.

-¿De que hablas?- sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras luchaba por impedir que las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus iris azules cayeran libremente.- Gakuto… por favor.

-No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Terminamos.

**AVAVAVA**

**Eto… ¿eran lo que esperaban? Al menor de mi parte no estoy muy convencida o ¿será que estoy llorando por lo que le acabo de hacer a Jumpy pair hermosa? ¿Cómo fui capaz de separarlos? T~T Entonces, Oshitari tiene el camino libre con Hiyoshi, Gakuto no quiere volver a saber nada del chico (y por supuesto que también de Yuushi) y Hiyo-chan ¡ahora este niño muy lento! Debe espabilarse si quiere regresar con su amada cereza o ¿acaso caerá ante los encantos de Yuushi? Hum… y al final, ¿Quién se llevara el premio mayor?**

**Ni yo misma estoy segura ¬¬U**

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y sino pues ya ni modo. Que anden muy bien.**

**Se cuidan.**


	12. Jugando a las apariencias

**Eto… disculpen el retraso. Tengo miles de excusas pero no pretendo aburrirles con eso así que pasemos a los agradecimientos a: **Fallon Kristerson, sakuno12, Velia Mineantea y alehime** por sus review.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei amo y señor de este locuaz mundo.**

**Y sin más disfruten de este capítulo, el cual siento yo que quedo un poco flojo ¬¬U.**

**AVAVA**

**Lejos de él.**

**(Jugando a las apariencias)**

_-No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Terminamos._

_A lo lejos podía oír el rumor de las alegres charlas que le hacían saber que la hora del almuerzo seguía su curso normal. Paso delicadamente la yema de sus dedos sobre las bellas teclas del piano ante él. Suavemente, casi con timidez, oprimió una consiguiendo que una única y vacía nota retumbara por el vacío aula de música._

_Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que seguía con el recorrido por el teclado del instrumento esperando a que el tiempo pasara hasta que fuera hora de regresar a clases y así hasta el entrenamiento de la tarde en el club de tenis. Y en el club tendría que verlo, cosa que no le hacía gracia. Normalmente rogaba por que el tiempo pasara aprisa para poder verle y estar junto a él tan siquiera unos segundos, pero después de su pequeño comentario burlón lo menos que quería era verlo._

_Sabía que el asunto no era para tanto sin embargo esas palabras le habían herido el orgullo y le lastimaban aún más el simple hecho de recordar que había sido él quien las pronunciara. Él, a quien más quería pero que nunca admitiría por miedo a herirlo o ser herido, como ahora. Él, a quien se había acostumbrado a tenerle acechando muy cerca, buscándole con absurdas excusas para poder hablarle. Él, aquel extraño sempai acosador de cabellera color cereza de quien se había enamorado._

_Suspiro nuevamente, un estallido de carcajadas a lo lejos a penas le inmuto de cambiar siquiera un ápice su posición en el taburete delante del piano._

_¿Qué debía hacer? Era obvio que Mukahi no estaba interesado en él, a menos que le sirviera como blanco de burlas, cosa que por supuesto que no iba a tolerar por mucho que lo quisiera._

_Además estaba hablando de un sempai y de otro chico, ¿eso era normal? _

_¡Por kami, que solo era un niño! ¿Por qué tenía que atormentarse con todo eso? ¿Por qué su orgullo y su corazón tenían que estar jodidamente ligados?_

_¿Qué debía hacer? No quería lastimar a Mukahi, pero obvio tampoco quería salir lastimado. Necesitaba conversarlo con alguien. ¿Pero con quien?_

_-Aniki seguramente se burlara de mi y terminara humillándome ante los mayores y luego el abuelo rogara por que le presente a mi novio._

_Calló unos segundos mientras analizaba sus propias palabras, un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas al reparar en la mención de la palabra "novio". Meneo enérgicamente la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y seguir buscando un candidato de confianza a quien contarle sus problemas._

_-Ootori… me soltara un discurso sobre la moral, la familia y seguramente terminara recriminándome sobre el trauma que le deje cuando éramos mas pequeños. _

_Si, conocía bien al peliblanco como para no saber que le recriminaría como siempre por aquel día de estudios en que… ¡no era su culpa que Ootori fuera tan nena! ¿Y ahora? ¿A quien mas podía recurrir? Debía ser sincero consigo mismo, necesitaba de alguien que supiera escuchar y que diera buenos consejos._

_-Oshitari-san.- murmuro al recordar a su sempai peliazul. El chico tenía un vago conocimiento sobre esos temas, ¡por kami, que le mareaba con tanto dorama que veía en la semana!, además era el mejor amigo de Mukahi.- Sino es él no se quien más me podría ayudar._

_Estaba por incorporarse de su asiento cuando la puerta del aula se abrió dando paso a su dolor de cabeza. Retomo su posición aprisa, bajo la vista hacia el teclado tratando de ocultar la vista para no ver a su sempai._

_-¡Al fin te encontré!- comento alegremente al tiempo que se adentraba en el aula.- Te estuve buscando por todos los sitios que sueles frecuentar, inclusive le pregunte a Oootori-kun por tu paradero, aunque lamento haberlo hecho… pareciera que le dije que habías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Seguramente más tarde Ryo me reñirá por atormentar a su niño favorito.- le oyó reír escandalosamente al tiempo que se hacia la anotación mental de reñir a su peliblanco amigo por semejante espectáculo que seguramente se habría montado.- Ese Ryo es muy obvio en sus sentimientos por Oootori, pero también es muy bobo por no decirle nada. ¿No crees?_

_Se permaneció en silencio acariciando las teclas del piano haciendo notar al recién llegado que su molestia persistía. Le oyó carraspear, le vio de reojo acercarse un poco más a donde se encontraba mientras movía sus manos con nerviosismo._

_-Así que sigues molesto.- comento balaceando su menudo cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante sobre las puntas de sus pies.- Escucha. No era mi intención ofenderte. Solamente lo dije de broma, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Puf._

_-¡¿Pero que…?- noto divertido el tono de fastidio en la voz del mayor al descubrir que tendrían que comunicarse como antaño. Le avergonzaba tener que hacer eso sonidos pero valían por ver a su sempai actuando como niño caprichoso por no conseguir su objetivo de hacerle hablar. Siguió con su ardua labor de acariciar las teclas e ignorar al mayor para aún mayor fastidio del mencionado.- Hiyoshi-kun, es en serio. Nunca fue mi intención ofenderte. Era una broma, sabes que en verdad creo en ti y de que algún día llegaras a ocupar el trono de Atobe pero… en verdad lo lamento._

_Hiyoshi alzó ligeramente el rostro con dirección al pelicereza que se encontraba a una corta distancia de donde él se encontraba sentado. Continuaba con los ademanes que denotaban su nerviosismo, aunando en esta ocasión el ir y venir de su azulado iris por todo el aula de música. _

_¿Qué debía hacer? Se conocía a si mismo, así como a los sentimientos que profesaba por ese acróbata y sabía que no soportaría estar mucho tiempo sin hablar, aunque fueran idioteces, con ese chico. Sabía que al final su orgullo valdría poco y regresaría corriendo a lado de ese enano, a pesar de eso tampoco quería seguir siendo el blanco de las burlas de su sempai._

_¿Qué debía hacer?_

_-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que te perdone?_

_-Por la misma razón por la que me gusta estarte jodiendo todo el tiempo.- con esto consiguió que el ojigris alzara la vista y tuviera toda su atención. ¿Qué trataba de decirle?_

_-Y ¿se puede saber cual es esa magnifica razón, sempai?_

_-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas sempai.- se quejo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido._

_-Me lo dirás, ¿si o no?, Mukahi-san._

_-¿Algún día me llamaras Gakuto a secas?- el menor se encogió de hombros. Se miraron durante unos instantes en los que Wakashi sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, no queriendo oír los verdaderos motivos de ese pelicereza tenía para acosarle. Por que entonces quedaría más que claro que desde un principio Mukahi nunca tuvo interés en él._

"_¿Y quién lo tendría? Eres un mocoso amargado que solo piensa en si mismo y en hacer gekokujou a cuanta gente se le ponga enfrente. Mukahi merece alguien mejor… quizá… Oshitari…"_

_-La verdad es que me gustas. Y también me gustaría saber si ¿quisieras salir conmigo?- ¿había oído bien? Mukahi… ¿se le estaba declarando? "Kami, si es un sueño ¡quiero despertar antes de terminar humillado!"_

_-¿A dónde?- ¿era lo más inteligente que podía decir? Deseaba aplastar su cabeza con aquel enorme y hermoso piano. _

_-¿Eh? ¡No! Quiero decir, ¿quieres ser…tu sabes…ser mi…? Mi novio, ¡eso! ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

_-Mmh…si._

¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hubieran terminado así de fácil? No lo aceptaba, no quería terminar. Quería explicarle a Gakuto la verdad, lo cual era difícil cuando el pelicereza le esquivaba escudándose en Shishido y Akutagawa, quienes solo servían para pedirle que dejara al acróbata en paz. ¿Y ellos que sabían de todo eso? ¡Nada! Solo necesitaba hablar con Gakuto.

¿Qué podía hacer? Hablar con Wada u Ootori estaba mas que descartado, ese par solo servían para querer golpearse una y otra vez la cabeza contra el primer objeto que estuviera en su camino.

_¿A quien más podía recurrir?_ Sonrió de lado. Se volvía a sentir el mismo mocoso que había descubierto que se había enamorado de su pelicereza sempai y que no tenía a quien ir a contarle sus preocupaciones. En aquella ocasión había pensado en recurrir al mismo idiota que le había puesto en esa complicada situación, Oshitari Yuushi.

¡Las ironías de la vida! Si le hubiera contado todo a ese maldito farsante… ¿Cuál sería la historia presente? Le dolía la cabeza solamente de pensarlo. Era absurdo hacer suposiciones, no le servían de nada.

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que rebuscaba su polera dentro de la taquilla, a su lado Ootori terminaba de anudar sus zapatillas deportivas. Las conversaciones alegres de su alrededor a penas conseguían acallar los disturbios de su mente situación que le tenía frustrado, pues pese a todo había tratado de que su situación actual no interviniera en sus actividades, algo que no estaba consiguiendo al menos no con los resultados que hubiera esperado.

Si, seguía con sus entrenamientos matutinos en el doujo, sus clases en colegio, sus actividades en el club de prensa y en el de tenis pero aún con todas esas labores tenía poco para mantener ocupada su mente lejos de sus problemas con Gakuto y con Oshitari, quien por cierto no le había vuelto a buscar en un buen tiempo.

Casi dos semanas en las que se había mantenido lejos de Mukahi para permitirle tranquilizarse y no darle más motivos para desearlo lejos; los primeros días le había buscado en el colegio y hasta en su casa, rogándole por que le oyera pero si el pelicereza no se escudaba en Shishido y Akutagawa resultaba estar lejos de casa estudiando con alguien más. Si había desistido de sus intentos por hablarle era por Ootori, el peliblanco le había sugerido que le diera tiempo y no motivos para hacerlo enfadar. Y pese a la lastimosa necesidad de disculparse con el pelicereza, termino aceptando la sugerencia del chico del scud serve.

Le miro de reojo, se sentía culpable de robarle tiempo con el sempai de ambos, Shishido, sin embargo el peliblanco solo le había sonreído diciendo que ya tendría oportunidad de recuperar esos minutos perdidos. Y es que el más alto era el único que se le había acercado sin el morbo de saber que había ocurrido entre Gakuto y él para que el mayor terminara discutiendo a golpes con Oshitari.

-¿Estas bien, Hiyoshi-kun?- parpadeo ante la pregunta. Asintió ligeramente a lo que el peliblanco suspiro aliviado y sonrió.- El resto esta emocionado por el inicio de los nacionales, ¿no crees? Aunque hace unos momentos oí que irían al templo a rezar por que no nos topemos con Seigaku otra vez.- comento no muy convencido de esas palabras.

-Gekokujou.- sonrió de lado antes de volver su atención hacia la taquilla y reanudar la búsqueda de su polera.- Es inevitable que no nos topemos con Seigaku… en la final.- el más alto sonrió al tiempo que el ojigris al fin encontraba su camisa.- No es necesario que me esperes, ve empezando el calentamiento. Ya te alcanzó.

-¿Estas seguro?- Hiyoshi asintió ligeramente lo que basto para que el chico tomara su raqueta y saliera con un pequeño grupo de chicos, hacia las pistas.

Les vio salir antes de suspirar nuevamente y darse cuenta que era el único que quedaba en ese sitio. Era cierto, le dolía todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos días pero también sabía que no valía la pena seguir llorando y quejándose, debía reponerse y estar más que dispuesto a derrotar a esos de uniforme azul rey.

Así que mejor, olvidar sus problemas y salir a las pistas. Desabotono de manera distraída la camisa del uniforme para después deslizarla por sus hombros, la arrojo descuidadamente dentro de la taquilla justo en el momento en que oía como la puerta del vestidor se abría, seguramente a alguno de los chicos habría vuelto por algún olvido sin embargo el sonido de un gruñido mal disimulado le hizo volver la vista y entonces supo que la suerte lo odiaba. Solo quería concentrarse en los nacionales y quizá en el próximo torneo de kobujutsu, ¡en serio! Pero sabía que teniendo a Gakuto tan cerca no sería cosa fácil.

XxxX

-_…_ _Si no eres capaz de pelear desde un principio por nuestra relación, de ser sincero, no veo como esto pueda seguir funcionando… No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Terminamos. _

Gruño, cosa que se estaba volviendo común en él, pero considerando todo lo que le había pasado a últimas fechas no era para menos. Se acomodo la mochila al hombro y bajo de un salto los escalones restantes antes de emprender la carrera.

Paso a lado de un corro de chicas que le fulminaron con la mirada, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esas ilusas eran parte del club de fans de Oshitari Yuushi, el cual le había convertido en el enemigo público número uno del colegio, ¿Por qué? Pues bien,

habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que se enterara que su seudo mejor amigo pretendía a su novio, lo que los llevo a golpearse a mitad de uno de los corredores a plena hora del almuerzo.

Había jurado que los venenosos argumentos del tensai eran vulgares mentiras, sin embargo la triste explicación de su novio le hizo notar la falta de confianza que había entre ellos. Entonces, ¿las palabras de Oshitari eran ciertas y lo había golpeado por nada? Todo apuntaba a que si pero merecido se lo tenía, nadie tocaba lo que era suyo sin recibir sanción. Y por otro lado, Wakashi…

_Si no eres capaz de pelear desde un principio por nuestra relación, de ser sincero, no veo como esto pueda seguir funcionando… No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Terminamos. _

Había hecho lo correcto, Wakashi era aún un niño que debía aprender algunas lecciones sobre la confianza y la honestidad… aunque eso le doliera en el alma.

Casi dos semanas lejos de ese niño.

¿Cómo había conseguido sobrevivir a ello? Sino fuera por Ryo y Jiroh seguramente hacia tiempo que se hubiera derrumbado.

Gruño nuevamente, apresuro el paso al ver a corta distancia los vestuarios del club de tenis. Vio a algunos alumnos salir mientras conversaban y agitaban sus raquetas con entusiasmo, algunos le saludaron al pasar, entre ellos Ootori.

Le sonrió levemente mientras se detenía esperando a que sus compañeros pasaran. Sentía un poco de pena por el pobre chico de segundo, a raíz de todo ese conflicto su tiempo con Shishido se había visto afectado pues el castaño solía pasar gran parte de las tardes con él en lugar de con su kohai. Si ese par aún no se declaraba su amor ahora menos ocurriría con el escaso tiempo que compartían.

Alcanzó a oír a un par de novatos que comentaban acerca de ir a un templo a orar por que no les tocara enfrentarse a los de Seigaku, sintió un tic nervioso y se guardo las ganas de gritarles un par de cosas.

Era inevitable no toparse con Seigaku en uno de los partidos y mucho menos si ese partido era la final. Rió para sus adentros y con los nacionales en mente supo que lo mejor era dejar de lado sus problemas amorosos por un tiempo, si quería seguir jugando tenis en la preparatoria.

Un poco más animado se decidió a entrar en los vestuarios sintiendo como ese poco buen humor se esfumaba de golpe. Trato de contener un gruñido mientras maldecía a su jodida suerte, en verdad que quería la revancha con los de Seigaku pero con Wakashi tan cerca sería una gran proeza.

¿Y ahora?

-Gakuto…

-…- trago saliva.

-Yo… ¡espera!- grito alarmado al ver como el pelicereza hacia ademán de dar media vuelta para salir de ese sitio, sin embargo alcanzó a detenerle por el brazo.- Por favor, debemos hablar.

-No, no tenemos nada de que hablar. Te lo dije, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, maldito mentiroso.- dijo sintiendo como poco a poco se le iba formando un nudo en la garganta, rehuyendo a toda costa de esa mirada gris.

-¡Por favor!

-No, suéltame. Maldito mentiroso, no quiero volver a sab…- sus protestas se vieron opacadas por los labios del menor en un beso demandante. Gakuto forcejeo para librarse del agarre ante lo cual el castaño le atrajo hacia si. Con la mano libre, el pelicereza, trato de alejarse pero sin resultado alguno sintiéndose desfallecer poco a poco dentro de ese beso, en esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Debía apartarse y sin embargo no quería. "Pero te mintió, se metió con tu seudo mejor amigo. ¡Lo hizo para protegerte! No, esa no es suficiente justificación"

-¿Aa~nnnn? ¿Qué es esa muestra de exhibicionismo?

La voz de Atobe les hizo separarse aprisa, giraron a verlo y asombrados notaron que no iba solo, el semblante inexpresivo de Oshitari les hizo saber a ambos que la cosa se iba a poner aun mas peliaguda de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo una vez más su atención fue a parar al pequeño emperador o más bien al aspecto de este.

Si ellos se quejaban de que su aspecto no era el mejor y que demostraba su actual estado de crisis interna, el del monarca lucía aún peor. Toda muestra de glamour había desaparecido y permitían ver que las cosas no le estaban yendo muy bien.

-Mmm… Atobe, eso de ahí…- murmuro el pelicereza saliendo de su asombro y señalando a un punto debajo del famoso lunar de su capitán. Se acerco poniéndose de puntillas haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia.- ¿Es un…? ¡Y no solo es uno, son…!

-Cállate.- gruño el emperador molesto ante el hecho de que el acróbata nótase la imperfección de su rostro. A su lado Oshitari bufo, era obvio que ese cuatro ojos también había querido decir algo acerca de su aspecto pero le había hecho falta la desfachatez de ese pelirrojo. Giró a ver a su sucesor en el trono que miraba extrañado la escena, bendito sea que ese chico poco se enteraba de cosas como esas.- Hiyoshi, haz el favor a oree-sama de ponerte la polera e irte a los entrenamientos. Haginosuke será tu pareja de dobles. Y tu, Mukahi, veinte vueltas a las pistas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡Cincuenta!- el pelicereza iba a protestar pero se la pensó mejor, ya no quería darle mas motivos al señorito para ponerlo a correr o que le expulsara del equipo antes de tiempo. Gruño y estaba dispuesto a comenzar a cambiarse cuando una vez más el de el lunar le interrumpió.- Pero ya.

-Aun no me pongo el uniforme.

-Pues te cambias en algún servicio, pero ya te quiero ver lejos de aquí.- Gakuto hizo un mohín de molestia, se dirigió a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Hiyoshi. Se miraron unos instantes y con un gruñido aparto al menor de su camino echando a correr a algún sitio. El ojigris soltó un suspiro y sin más salió de los vestuarios.

-Al fin solos.- comento Oshitari llamando la atención de Keigo. El emperador arqueo una ceja. El ojiazul se mostraba inexpresivo pero el rubio del lunar sabía que por dentro ese poker face estaba dando una rabieta. Seguía sin saber y sin importarle lo que había ocurrido entre esos tres, aunque no debía ser un genio para tener una minima suposición, pero fuera lo que fuera que ocurriera en verdad que no le importaba… de no ser que por esa dichosa situación en la que él se veía afectado.- En verdad se te nota que no te la haz pasado bien, Atobe.- se burlo el de gafas encantado ante el lamentable aspecto del emperador. Imperfecciones en la piel, ojeras profundas y cabello poco cuidado, en verdad que era divertido.

-Y todo gracias a ti, Oshitari.- ante tal acusación el peliazul miro interesado al otro.

-¿A mi?

-Jiroh esta más ocupado atendiendo el estado anímico de esa cereza saltarina que mi estado libidinoso.- vaya, no todos los días se tenía a un urgido Atobe Keigo delante suyo.- Así que terminas lo que empezaste o…

-No se de que hablas.

-No quieras tomarme el pelo, Oshitari.- sonrió de lado el pequeño emperador.- O te follas a Hiyoshi y le dejas en claro a Mukahi las reglas del juego o bien, oree-sama mismo se encarga de unirlos otra vez.

Sonrió al notar un asomo de sorpresa en la perfecta poker face de quien fuera su sub-capitán, le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro y sin más salió de los vestuarios dejando a un perplejo Oshitari.

Se había alejado de Hiyoshi un tiempo solo para planear cuidadosamente su siguiente plan mientras el mismo Gakuto terminaba de destruir todo lazo que quedara entre Hiyoshi y él. Pero…

Atobe no pecaba de ignorante. Bueno, era de esperarse.

-Tantos planes románticos y llega el señorito diciéndolo todo de manera más vulgar, que desperdicio de tiempo el mío.

**AVAVA**

**Eto… ¿era lo que esperaban? La verdad no quede muy convencida pero ustedes tienen el ultimo veredicto u.u**

**Bueno, es obvio que Gakuto esta en el dilema de escuchar o no a Hiyoshi por que es obvio que lo extraña y lo quiere T~T, Hiyoshi… pues el niño trata de vivir la vida pero las cosas no le son tan fáciles sin su cerecita T~T y Oshitari… bueno el chico tenía que salir para ponerle un poco de sabor al capítulo, ¿no? ¬¬U**

**Eh… la idea del rostro imperfecto de Atobe lo saque del fic "Vanidad interrumpida" escrito por Musaga, se los recomiendo bastante ^^=.**

**En fin, prometo que le próximo capítulo será mucho mejor que este u.u, por mientras hasta el otra ocasión.**


	13. Aunque eso le doliera en el alma

**Hola, aquí estoy de nueva cuenta y les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este emocionante fic *3*. Quiero agradecer su paciencia, espera y review a: **Velia Mineantea, sakun12 y Fallon Kristerson**, muchas gracias.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo: ¡quiero Shin PoY semanal! XD**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVAVA**

**Lejos de él**

**(Aunque eso le doliera en el alma)**

_-¡Ah! Entonces no lo sabes. Oh, claro, tonto yo. ¿Cómo se me ocurre? No tendría por que decirte que tenía que acostarse contigo para poder ganar una apuesta que hizo conmigo, ¿verdad? Eso hubiera sido muy cruel de su parte, ¿no lo crees?- ¡oh! Que maravillosa era la expresión que traía pintada esa cereza, sencillamente maravillosa. _

_Sonrió de manera burlona una vez más al ver el semblante del pelicereza, esa última carta era de las mejores ¡y todavía faltaba una! Pero ya dejaría que esa última la descubriera por si mismo._

"_Sin duda todo termina en la siguiente jugada, ¿verdad Gakuto? Estoy seguro que de esta no te recuperas y Wakashi será mío como siempre debió haber sido"_

_-¡Uy! Creo que dije algo que estuvo fuera de lugar. En fin. Solo puedo decirte, aléjate de mi novio._

Le parecía como si lo tuviera a su lado. Ahí parado con los brazos cruzados mientras viera con mala leche lo que se encontraba haciendo en esos momentos. Y es que desde el principio de esta historia a su querido primo Kenya no le habían gustado las cartas que había tirado.

Kenya había sido muy paciente al fungir como su confidente y pese a que el castaño solía ser tan "travieso" como él mismo, le reñía por las cosas alocadas que había hecho en las últimas semanas.

-_No te entiendo Yuushi, ¿qué no se suponía que no deseabas lastimar a ninguno de esos dos?_

Era cierto. Durante mucho tiempo se había obligado a callar todo lo que sentía por no lastimar ni a Wakashi ni a Gakuto y sin embargo el recuerdo de su última "conversación" con el acróbata seguía tan vivo en su mente como la cicatriz de la comisura de sus labios producto de su pelea con el otro.

Era cierto. Había callado por que consideraba importante su amistad con esa cereza, entonces… ¿Dónde había quedado ese sentimiento?

Mantuvo el silencio durante mucho tiempo, forzándose a pensar que todo estaba bien; que su casi hermano y ese niño que hacía estremecer su corazón merecían estar juntos. Acaso, ¿no podía ser feliz con eso? Las dos personas más importantes en su vida eran felices estando juntos, ¿entonces?

Su amor apasionado salía a relucir. Su amor egoísta que clamaba tener a ese niño castaño solo para si, le suplicaba por no callar más la tormenta que habitaba en su corazón.

Un sentimiento egoísta que había sido más grande que el cariño por la amistad.

Un inocente egoísmo que le exigía _amar con pasión_ y sin tapujo a aquel que su corazón anhelaba.

Un despiadado egoísmo que clamaba parar el juego de las apariencias. Había llegado la hora de despojarse de la mordaza que le callaba para reclamar lo que desde un principio le perteneció, aquello por lo que debió luchar con firmeza.

Había llegado la hora, con egoísmo y sin tapujos, como debió ser todo desde un principio.

Retrocedió un par de pasos para poder admirar su creación al tiempo que aplaudía suavemente para quitarse el exceso de tiza de las manos. Seguía teniendo sus dudas respecto a ese plan, seguramente no sería de su completo agrado además todo eso llamaba demasiado la atención. Miro su reloj de pulsera, ya era muy tarde para pensar en otro plan, tendría que confiar en que las cosas saldrían bien al final de cuentas.

A lo lejos podía oír como el resto de los alumnos comenzaba a llegar en pequeños grupos y cruzaban el marco de entrada. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a llegar los chicos que ocupaban esa aula, lo mejor era salir de ahí.

Pero antes, una fotografía para presumirla con Kenya.

XxxX

-Inténtalo, no pierdes nada.

-Claro que pierdo y mucho.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tiempo!

-Gakuto…

Meneo de manera cansina la castaña cabeza pero es que hacer cambiar de opinión a Gakuto era tan difícil como enseñarle a Atobe algo acerca de la humildad. El pelicereza se mantuvo con las narices detrás de su nuevo manga haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras sus dos amigos le miraban preocupados, cuidando de asegurarse de que el acróbata no tropezara en el camino.

Algunos alumnos les pasaban aprisa mientras otros más caminaban tranquilamente inmersos en sus propias conversaciones. Shishido y Jiroh se miraron un tanto preocupados, sabían lo testaduro que podía ser Mukahi con las cosas pero eso era demasiado. Ante la falta de insistencia por parte de sus dos acompañantes, Mukahi alzó la vista de su manga para así notar los semblantes preocupados y concentrados de los otros dos.

-Muchachos, háganme un favor. Ahorren sus energías para los entrenamientos, por que no lo voy a hacer.- en verdad que era molesto, se arrepentía de haberles contado a ese par acerca del percance que había tenido con Wakashi en los vestidores del club de tenis. Se sintió enrojecer al recordar el suceso. ¿Por qué demonios lo había besado? "Por que eso quería el chico, ¿qué mas iba a ser?" Gruño para si mismo, ¿acaso no sabía que había mejores formas de callar a alguien? "Te quejas como sino te hubiera gustado" ¡Argh! No quería pensar en ese niño, tenía otras prioridades y sin embargo…

-Pero te pidió hablar, ¿no?- comento alegremente el dormilón.- El beso ya fue algo extra.- canturreo al tiempo que les adelantaba un poco el paso.

-Vamos. El chico te ha pedido que lo escuches, es lo único que te ha pedido desde que todo esto paso. No te esta pidiendo que te acuestes con él, solo que lo escuches.

-Gracias por las lindas palabras, Ryo.- gruño Mukahi sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer aún más. Y sin embargo debía darle la razón a su amigo, lo único que Hiyoshi le pedía era hablar… que le escuchara. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Escúchalo. Después decidirás que hacer.

Miro una vez mas a su castaño amigo y al saberse sin más opciones suspiro antes de esbozar una suave sonrisa. Tenía razón, no tenía nada más que perder. Lo que viniera después, ¡que llegara! Lo sabría recibir.

Se detuvo unos momentos para poder guardar su manga bajo la atenta y alegre mirada de Shishido, quien a momento miraba al frente para no perder de vista a la bella durmiente de Hyotei que seguía su camino dando alegres saltos.

-Es más, creo que ahora mismo iré a buscarlo.

-¿Cómo? Las clases están por comenzar.- le reprimió al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su castaño cabello.

-Bueno, lo citare en el almuerzo.

-Mmm…- en verdad que se veía entusiasmado. Ese Gakuto era un idiota, ¿a quien quería engañar? Necesitaba a su kohai cerca.- Suerte entonces.

Con un movimiento de mano se despidió del más alto emprendiendo la carrera hasta el aula de Hiyoshi.

Le dolía horrores saber la verdad y aún más que el ojigris nunca le hubiera tenido la confianza necesaria para contarle lo que ocurría. _Nunca dije nada por que no quería lastimarte. _Protegerlo de la verdad de lo que era su seudo mejor amigo. "Aun así debió decirme"

Gruño para sus adentros al tiempo que esquivaba a un pequeño grupo de chicas que subían lentamente por las escaleras. Sonrió mentalmente al sentir como su corazón palpitaba aprisa y no precisamente por la carrera sino por el saber que pronto vería a su niño. Ah, que viejos tiempos aquellos en que solía salir aprisa de su ultima clase, cruzar la mitad del campus hasta el área de los elementales donde ese ojigris le esperaba y solía recibirle con una suave risa.

Wakashi era un niño que aun debía aprender muchas cosas pero él también lo era, su niño merecía ser escuchado.

Al alcanzar el pasillo donde sabía que estaba el aula de Wakashi, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir aún más aprisa y sin embargo no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de molestia al ver como un corro de curiosos se arremolinaban fuera de una de las aulas. Alzó la vista, F-19. No podía ser, ahora debía buscar a Wakashi entre la mar de curiosos. ¿Qué habría pasado dentro del aula del ojigris?

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto a un par de chicas más cercanas una vez estuvo a poca distancia del embrollo. Las féminas dieron un pequeño bote por el sobresalto, dejando sus cuchicheos giraron a ver a quien les había hablado y una mueca de sorpresa se dibujo en sus rostros. ¿Qué ocurría?

-Mukahi-sempai. Buenos días.- le saludo una de ellas un tanto nerviosas.- Al parecer alguien dejo un mensaje de amor en la pizarra del aula.

-¿Eh? ¿Tanto alboroto por un mensaje?- lo que se tenía que oír.

-Eh… Mukahi-sempai, disculpe el atrevimiento.- hablo nuevamente la chica.- Mmm… ¿no estaba saliendo con Hiyoshi-kun?

-… no es algo a lo que deba responder.- dijo con el ceño fruncido y sin más se intento abrir a codazos para ver de que iba todo ese teatro.

-¡Mukahi-sempai no creo que deba acercarse!

Hizo oídos sordos de la advertencia de las chicas y siguió abriéndose camino a codazos entre los curiosos. Debía ver a Wakashi y el que otro se declarara ante toda la clase poco le importaba, hasta podía asegurar que el castaño estaría agradecido que lo salvara de esa situación tan nauseabundamente cursi. Aparto al ultimo chico- obstáculo en su camino y entonces lamento no haber hecho caso a la kohai que le advertía que no se acercara.

Llevo un mapa de tu amor pintado en el corazón,

y en mi piel llevo escrito con tus besos las señas de ti. (1)

Wakashi, mi dulce niño, te quiero.

Oshitari Yuushi.

¿Pero que…?

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de ese repugnante mensaje. Se sintió mareado de pronto y supo que debía culpar al repugnante color pastel de la tiza que decoraba las letras.

Sin miramientos aparto a golpes a los curiosos que entorpecían su huída.

Debía alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. _Wakashi, mi dulce niño, te quiero._ ¡Malditas palabras! Las sentía marcándose como hierros ardientes en su corazón. Dolían y mucho… _tus besos las señas de ti…_

¡No!

¿Por qué? Era una mentira, una vulgar mentira… ¿verdad?

-Gakuto, ¿estas bien?- se sobresalto al notar a Wakashi deteniéndole por los hombros y mirándole con preocupación. El castaño se sobresalto al verle derramar algunas lágrimas.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Suéltame.- murmuro entre sollozos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Gakuto, dime por favor.

-¡Que me sueltes!

Deshizo de un manotazo el agarre con el ojigris, una última mirada cargada de resentimiento y huyó de ese sitio.

-¡Gakuto!

Hizo ademán de querer salir corriendo tras el mayor sin embargo los amigos de este le detuvieron y con una mirada le hicieron saber que ellos se encargarían.

Hacia unos minutos que había llegado al colegio en compañía de Ootori y de que se habían topado con Shishido y Akutagawa a la entrada del edificio. Que Gakuto había ido a buscarlo a su aula, no había bien terminado de oír esas palabras cuando había echado a correr en busca del pelicereza.

Gakuto lo escucharía, le daría una oportunidad para explicar todo y sin embargo… ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¿Pero que…? ¡Joder!

Salió de sus cavilaciones al oír a la atípica expresión de Ootori y por primera vez reparo en el corro de curiosos fuera de su salón de clases. Se acerco a donde su compañero de club estaba para poder saber que ocurría, al verlo se apartaron comenzando a cuchichear entre ellos.

No muy seguro de querer entrar al aula dio unos pasos que no tardo en querer retrocederlos.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Ese maldito Oshitari, estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-Será mejor que lo borremos.- sugirió Ootori una vez estuvo a su lado.- Pobre Mukahi-san, debió ser muy doloroso leerlo.

-Nauseabundo.- gruño. Dejo caer su bolso de manera descuidada.- Maldito farsante.

-Anda, a sido suficiente espectáculo por un día.- el más alto dejo su mochila y se acerco a la pizarra al tiempo que sacaba su móvil. Hiyoshi suspiro derrotado y sin más imito a su amigo.- Lastima, con lo bonito que es el mensaje.

-Pues puedes pedirle a Shishido-san que te escriba algo similar en la pizarra de tu aula.- arqueo una ceja mientras le veía tomar una fotografía al enorme mensaje.- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Bueno, me gusto la frase.- se excuso.

-Ándate a otro lado.- gruño tomando el borrador.- Ya te dije, que Shishido-san te escriba una. Esta es mi frase.

XxxX

_Llevo un mapa de tu amor pintado en el corazón, y en mi piel llevo escrito con tus besos las señas de ti. Wakashi, mi dulce niño, te quiero._

¿Qué había sido eso? La frase de amor más cursi de toda la historia, escrita por el estúpido farsante mas grande toda la historia. Eso había sido demasiado.

Desde que se explotara la bomba con todo el asunto, no había tenido que soportar a Oshitari y sus indecorosas frases, era como si el de gafas hubiera perdido el supuesto interés por conquistarlo; había conseguido que su relación con Gakuto terminara y aún con ello ese maldito peliazul parecía no querer seguir con el juego. Hiyoshi, inclusive, había llegado a pensar en cantar victoria por haberse quitado de encima a ese farsante pero ese nuevo movimiento por parte del mayor le hacía suponer que lo único que había estado esperando era la oportunidad para dar su siguiente paso. "Y uno que raya en lo ridículo".

Sintió un tic nervioso al recordar, una vez mas, el mensaje en la pizarra. En verdad que era demasiado y lo peor… ¡todo el colegio se había enterado del asunto! Todo el colegio… Gakuto…

¿Por qué demonios se había puesto así? Un estúpido mensaje no significaba nada, ¡nada! No era como si en esas letras de tiza él mismo, Wakashi, hubiera admitido algún sentimiento por el de gafas. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

_Hiyoshi-kun es mío. _

¿Por qué?

Meneo suavemente la cabeza, tratando de alejar todos esos conflictos antes de enfrentarse al otro conflicto generado por todo eso: su familia. Tomo repetidamente bocanadas de aire y sin más entro a su casa.

-Estoy en casa.- anuncio mientras se sacaba los zapatos del colegio.

-Bienvenido.- le saludo Wada asomando la cabeza desde la estancia más cercana.- ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?

-No querrás saber.- el mayor sonrió ligeramente. Seguramente su hermanito seguiría con sus problemas amorosos, mejor dejarle en paz hasta que quisiera hablarlo por si mismo.- En fin, estaré en mi alcoba haciendo los deberes.

-Oh, Wakashi, espera un momento.- el susodicho miro a su hermano con los ojos entornados, no le obligaría a decirle lo que había pasado, ¿verdad?- Ven aquí, los mayores quieren hablar contigo un momento.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Sus padres y su abuelo querían hablar con él?

El mayor de los hermanos Hiyoshi sonrió divertido ante la expresión del otro, aunque lo entendía. Hacia días que los mayores no le dirigían la palabra a menos que fuera muy necesario. Salio de la estancia, acercándose a donde su hermanito seguía sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras, paso una brazo por sus delgados hombros y lo condujo hasta la estancia donde los mayores les esperaban.

Su madre se encontraba de pie terminando de servir el té en la taza de su padre, mientras este se permanecía jugueteando con la corbata y la vista perdida en algún sitio. Por ultimo su abuelo estaba inmerso en la lectura del diario, ajeno a cualquier cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué tengo el ligero presentimiento que no me va a gustar nada lo que tengan que decirme?

XxxX

Y efectivamente, no le había gustado en lo absoluto. ¿Qué decía? ¡Era un ultraje! Pero… lamentablemente así estaban las cosas. Sentía como las gafas le resbalan por el puente de la nariz mientras se permanecía abrazado a uno de los almohadones de su cama mirando con odio aquel aparato que descansaba en el colchón a una distancia considerable de donde se encontraba sentado. Hundió la mitad de su rostro en el almohadón, eso no podía ser cierto. Mil veces hubiera preferido que sus mayores le insultaran antes de "obligarle" a tremenda humillación.

A lo lejos podía oír a Wada discutiendo con su madre acerca de la misteriosa desaparición de los pastelillos de chocolate que su progenitora había horneado para el almuerzo del fin de semana. _El almuerzo de fin de semana_.

Lo decían en broma, ¿verdad? Bueno, el agrio semblante de su abuelo no dejaba muchas puertas abiertas para suponer eso.

¿Qué debía hacer? Y esta vez su hermano no había estado dispuesto a aconsejarle nada. ¿Y ahora?

Libero su rostro de la almohada y soltó un suspiro. La situación era un verdadero caos, un caos que debió haber sido solucionado durante el día en el colegio. Sin embargo, gracias a la oportuna aparición de Oshitari y su mensaje en la pizarra de su salón de clases, el meollo se había agrandado. Más tarde había tratado de solucionarlo pero una vez más sus sempais le pidieron que se mantuviera al margen… al menos un tiempo.

¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? Y eso no era lo peor del día, la situación se había complicado al llegar a casa.

¡Argh! No le gustaba decirlo pero, ¡solo era un niño!

¿Qué debía hacer?

Y ahí estaba ese maldito aparato, a la espera de ser cogido, burlándose de su desdichada situación, burlándose por saberse gran protagonista de esa desquiciada historia; por saberse la única y última puerta hacia su decisión final. Maldito móvil.

…_mi dulce niño, te quiero._

¡Argh!

Se inclino al frente para tomar el móvil y hacer la jodida llamada de una vez por todas.

El almohadón cayo a un costado de la cama mientras su vista viajaba por los números registrados en su agenda. La disputa había terminado, al parecer al final su madre había conseguido que Wada confesara su crimen.

En la pantalla del móvil titilaba aquel endemoniado número, no recordaba el momento en que se había hecho de él pero eso era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos.

Fuera una ráfaga de aire hizo mover las ramas del árbol que chocaron contra la ventana de su habitación, trago saliva mientras oprimía el botón de marcado rápido.

Los timbrazos se oían al otro lado de la línea acompañados por las pisadas apresuradas de su hermano en el pasillo.

_Te quiero y eres mío._

-_Moshi, moshi_.

-…-¿estaba seguro de eso?

XxX

-Moshi, moshi.- repitió extrañado, mientras se quitaba las gafas para poder tallar más cómodamente sus cansados ojos debido a las largas horas de lectura. Escucho ruido al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Quién habla?- cuestiono. Miro el separador de páginas que su hermana le había regalado antes de ponerlo en su libro.

-_Oshitari-san._- parpadeo un par de veces, alejo el móvil de su oído y asombrado comprobó el número que le llamaba.

-Wakashi-kun, mi niño hermoso. ¿A que se debe tu llamada?- esbozo una sonrisa al oír el gruñido por parte del otro. La verdad era que no se esperaba esa llamada, había tenido la esperanza de que el ojigris le buscara durante el día en el colegio, aunque fuera para reclamar por su descarada confesión de amor. Lamentablemente su plan se frustro y nunca vio al chico, sin embargo ahora lo tenía al otro lado de la línea. ¡Ah, que dichosa era su vida!- Si es para agradecer el mensaje no era necesario, es un gesto desinteresado de este sujeto que tanto te quiere.

-_¿Desinteresado? ¿En serio sabes el significado de esa palabra?_-¡ah, tan dulce como siempre.

-Bueno, tenía que encontrar una forma de recordarte lo mucho que significas para mi.- ¡oh, podía imaginarse el rostro malhumorado y sonrojado de ese castaño!

-_Claro, después de que me dejas abandonado casi dos semanas._- ¿era eso un reproche? Se incorporo de la silla frente a su escritorio, en donde había estado leyendo todo ese tiempo, y se dirigió con calma hacia su cama.- _¿Pero era necesario que todo el mundo se enterara?_

-Es que eres mío, no lo olvides.- le oyó soltar un bufido.- Wakashi.

-_¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?_

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me estas invitando a salir?

-_¿Estas ocupado o no?_

-Para ti no.

-_Mmm… este fin de semana es el torneo de kobujutsu y bueno… mis mayores me han pedido que te invite. Y…_

-Será un honor poder estar ahí para apoyarte con todo mi corazón.

-_Mmm… Me gustas más cuando estas en modo posesivo… bueno, debo colgar. Me llaman para la cena. Nos vemos en los entrenamientos._

El molesto pitido le hizo saber que el ojigris había cortado llamada.

Bajo la solapa de su móvil antes de arrojarlo distraídamente a la cama.

_Me gustas más cuando estas en modo posesivo._

-¡Ay, Wakashi! Estas tan enamorado que no te das ni cuenta ni de lo que dices.

**AVAVAVA**

**1.- Sacado de la canción de Mi hogar eres tu, de Mägo de Oz.**

**Wooooooooooo, que intenso, que intenso. ¬¬U ****Déjenme soñar. Oshitari vuelve ala ataque y al parecer es cierto que el chico tenía planes románticos de conquista con Hiyoshi pero una vez más le han dicho que ese no es el mejor modo de atacar XD.**

**Hiyoshi ni enterado de que anda más parlanchín de lo normal, ¿Qué embrollos causara esto?**

**Gakuto… ¡mengo, Gakuto! T~T No es mi intención hacerte sufrir tanto, mengo.**

**¿La familia de Wakashi habrán aceptado al fin a Yuushi o solo lo quieren presente para descuartizarlo? No, no. ¿Qué nos deparara el siguiente capítulo de este ****emocionantísimo fic? Pues Kami irá saber XD ¬¬U.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
